Antipode Act 3: All That's Left
by MegaFlameHedge
Summary: After a year's absence, Riku has finally returned, joined by friends both old and new. However, much has changed. Twilight Town is in ruins, the Organization's hold on the worlds has increased, and as the final clash with the Nobodies draws near, a bitter truth will come to light. AU. Current world: Robin Hood.
1. A Rough Fresh Start

**Preface: **This fic is part of the Antipode series and a sequel to _Antipode: The Year Between_. If you are new and want to start here, I will cover the gist of the AU at the end of this chapter.

**x.x.x  
><strong>**  
>Chapter 1: A Rough Fresh Start<strong>

Twilight Town was a wasteland. A truly wondrous abyss. Piles upon piles of cement shards, crushed bricks, and shattered glass flooded the once open streets. Dented crossbeams rose from the crumbled remains. Deep craters dotted the roads, torn asunder by rivers of jagged cracks and crevices. The few remaining buildings overlooking the ruin provided a bird's eye view of the wreckage. But while the view below was certainly fascinating, Xemnas' gaze wandered to the very top of the Station Heights, its hill smothered in walls of rubble. Still, in spite of the destruction, he could still see the distant figure of a cream-colored tower, its golden bells ringing silent.

In fact, silence hung over the entire town. He saw not a single creature, save for the twitching, white Dusks slithering across the tarnished roads. With no sign of the Keybearers, he could only conclude that their plan had succeeded. Perhaps at a great cost, but one he was more than ready to pay if it yielded proper results.

So, with a smirk steadily crawling across his lips, Xemnas turned his back on the ruined town. A shadow began to grow near the edge of the rooftop. It started as a small dot, then began to whirl, inky black tendrils stretching toward the heavens, pulling the shadow into a wide, elliptical shape that chilled the air to absolute zero. More than ready to embrace the darkness' depths, Xemnas strode toward the corridor. Then, just as he set one foot inside, a sudden jolt hit him like lightning to the skull. It was an abrupt, tingling sort of sensation, like an itch he couldn't scratch, a relentlessly nagging feeling that brought him to a complete stop.

Taking a deep breath, he shut his eyes and focused. A blurry image hovered before him, rippling like the surface of a pond. He saw a floating chunk of land drifting beneath a sea of stars. A rim of deep green pines ran along the edge of the landscape, coated in lush blades of grass. Between all the trees, a crooked tower pierced the sky, its pointed blue roof patterned with stars and crescent moons.

The image abruptly shifted, showing a boy in a small, rounded room, surrounded by mirrors. Even without seeing his face, the boy's silver hair, now significantly shorter, stood out among the haze, and when he opened his eyes, Xemnas couldn't help but laugh.

"So your flesh bears the sigil… What a convenient turn of events."

**x.x.x**

Of all the ways to start his next journey, it had to be in an explosion of pink sparkles. With the flick of a wand, a whirlwind of glitter spiraled around him, and Riku slapped his hand over his mouth, half-expecting to sneeze. His gut instinct told him that he'd probably start floating at the first happy thought that flashed through his head. But this wasn't Neverland, and the three fairies surrounding him sure weren't Tinker Bell. For one, they all stood around four feet tall, dwarfing Tink by a landslide. They each wore long, wide dresses colored red, blue, and green, with pointed hats and capes to match. The fairy in blue was kinda plump and kinda stocky, the one in green taller and the skinniest of the three, while the one in red stood somewhere in the middle.

And despite repeated protests, they just kept flicking their wands, giving Riku next to no time to even take in his new duds. After all, the constant blasts of pink and blue turned him into a living strobe light. Between flashes, he barely noticed the fact that his waders had been replaced with baggy jeans, his shredded yellow top with a zip-up vest, and his shoes with lace-up sneakers. His black wristbands and gloves remained the same as ever, but every few seconds, they along with the rest of his getup would shift from pink to blue, then pink all over again.

Over by the door, he saw Donald covering his beak, but the sound of his snickers carried over constant shouts from Flora and Merryweather. He wasn't alone, either. Standing between Donald and Goofy, Kairi bit her lip and looked off to the side. Her nose wrinkled, and she covered her mouth, like she was resiting the urge to giggle. On the upside, Goofy gave no signs of amusement, scratching his noggin as he watched the sparkly light show.

Several moments passed with no stop to the fairies' bickering. Shaking her head, Kairi pushed away from the door and slipped behind the trio.

"Hey, do you think you could slow down? I know you're just trying to help, but Riku looks a little…"

"Overwhelmed? Yeah, that's one way of putting it." He crossed his arms, giving the fairies a dry look.

Flora's eyes widened, and she fluttered back. "But surely you don't want to wear _blue._ I think a lovely shade of pink will bring out your eyes."

With a single wand flick, another torrent of pink spewed into Riku's face, sending him crashing into one of the mirrors. Huffing and puffing up her cheeks, Merryweather pulled up her sleeves and thrust her own wand forward.

"Oh, but who ever heard of a boy wearing pink?" Another splash of magic turned his whole getup dark blue.

Just as Flora lifted her wand again, Fauna drifted between the two fairies and pulled them apart. "Now, dears, don't you think we should let him decide?"

Riku heaved a loud sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "See? At least she gets it."

"Oh, all right. Perhaps we _were_ being a touch too forceful." Flora tapped her chin with her wand. "Well then, what colors would you like?"

"Hmm… Same as my last duds. Yellows, blacks, blues… maybe some whites to balance it out." He shrugged his shoulders and took a peek at the mirror. "Think you can pull it off?"

Merryweather grinned, tipping her head back and puffing out her chest. "See? What did I tell you?"

"Oh, hush now," said Flora. "If we're going to make this work, then we're all going to have to work together."

"That's the spirit, dears!" Fauna beamed, and with the bickering finally at its end, the three fairies huddled together, raised their wands, and gave them one last flick.

A rainbow of pink, green, and blue sparkles flowed through the air, swirling up from Riku's feet, past his ankles, his knees, and his waist. They twinkled and chimed, spinning faster and faster. The whole room flashed, and he threw his arms over his face to block out the explosion of light. When the light finally subsided, he slowly lowered his hands and looked down at his new attire. A softer sigh blew out of him when he found a distinct lack of pinks.

Instead, he now wore a white vest with yellow trim, a black collar, and black rings around the arm holes. Under the vest was a sleeveless black top, matching his gloves and wristbands, not to mention Sora's blackened necklace, still dangling around his neck. Faded blue jeans ran all the way down to his ankles, loose enough for comfort, but not so loose that they risked sliding off his waist. Just like before, Kairi's lucky charm hung from the right side of his belt. His shoes had lost the bright pinks and blues as well, replaced with white sneakers with black laces and soles. All in all, it wasn't too shabby, and probably a step up from what Sora dubbed 'balloon pants.'

Best of all, they kept the zippers and belts to a minimum. No offense to Donald, of course.

Clapping his hands together, he moseyed away from the mirror. "All right. Well, now that that's outta the way, I think it's time to get moving."

"Already?" Fauna gave a soft gasp, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, but don't you want to sit down for a little tea? You've only just gotten back."

"Oh yes," said Flora. "Perhaps it will calm your nerves."

Donald set his hand on his hip and started tapping his foot. "Aw, but we already had a party!"

"Maybe next time." Riku chuckled, slipping into the other room. "But thanks for the help. I'll try not to get these shredded any time soon." Though, given the mobs of Heartless waiting for him outside, who knew how that'd turn out?

With his friends close behind, Riku slipped back into Yen Sid's chamber. Looking across the wide, round room, he skimmed the crowd for familiar faces. Next to one of the bookshelves, he spotted a blue-haired young woman with her nose in a book. As soon as he stepped out the door, Aqua snapped the book shut and greeted him with a cheery expression. She was joined by another girl with long, blonde hair draped over one of her shoulders. With her sketchbook in hand, Naminé crouched next to a wide clay pot and scribbled away, though she stopped just long enough to wave.

Over by a huge, star-shaped window, Riku caught a lone figure dressed in a black coat with shoulder-length silver hair. By the time Riku made it halfway through the room, the Replica swiveled around and laughed.

"What, no pink?"

"Don't even go there," said Riku, reaching for his temple. "I'm lucky I didn't get a migraine from all that flashing."

"If you think that'd bad, you should've seen what they did with last week's dinner." Riku was about to ask for details when the Replica's smile faded, and he turned to the window again. "But seriously, there's a lot you missed out on. And I—"

Riku waved his right hand. "Relax, Xiruk. Don't we have more important things to worry about?"

"Hey, don't blame me." He snickered. "Had to get those self-blaming habits from _somewhere…_"

Well, it wasn't like Riku could argue that. So, instead, he looked to the desk clear across the room, where he spotted a man with a bushy, grey beard and a pointed hat decorated with stars. Up until now, Yen Sid hadn't said a word, though his eyes stayed fixed on Riku as he made his approach. Rather than keep him waiting, Riku picked up the pace, and on the way, an inky black blur zipped up to him, yellow eyes glowing bright.

With a stupidly large grin, Sora crawled at his side. Not that Riku could fault him for his excitement. Almost two years had passed since the islands sank into darkness, and only now were they getting a chance to journey together. But, thrilling as it was, they'd have to save the excitement for later. Upon reaching the desk, they turned their full attention to Yen Sid.

"So, what's the plan?"

"About that…" Xiruk winced. Shaking his head, he pushed away from the wall, stopping at Yen Sid's side. "See, the thing is, we're still trying to piece it all together."

"Xiruk is correct." Yen Sid shut his eyes, exhaling slowly. "Regrettably, we've yet to find a proper means of breaching the Organization's castle. From what I understand, they have found a means of shielding their realm from outsiders. And even if we possessed the means to reach their stronghold, it would be careless to simply launch an attack."

"Great." Riku scowled, pulling his arms tightly around his chest. "So, what are we gonna do? We can't just hide in this tower. Not after what happened to Twilight Town…"

Goofy gulped not once, but twice, and his lower lip quivered. "Gawrsh, Riku, we ain't too happy about that, either. But if it makes ya feel any better, the Organization's still out tryin' to turn more fellers into Heartless."

"How's _that_ supposed to help?" said Donald.

"Well, if they're out spreadin' darkness, that means we can still fight 'em! And now that were all together again, it'll be just like old times."

"That's the spirit, fellas!" Another door slammed shut, and King Mickey marched into the room with a spring in his step. "I know it isn't what we were hopin' for, but the best thing we can do right now is continue protecting the worlds. And who knows? Maybe we'll learn somethin' on the way."

Pouting, Sora pulled a notepad out of his pocket and started scribbling. _'But it'd be a lot easier if I could still spy on 'em.'_

"Well, just 'cause we can't get into the castle doesn't mean we're outta options." Mickey tapped his chin, tail flicking back and forth. "Most of the Organization's members used to be Ansem apprentices. If I could just find him..." He stopped and slumped. "Well, his old study might have a few clues."

Naminé looked up from her sketchbook, standing up straight. "Isn't it in Hollow Bastion?"

"If it hasn't been destroyed." Mickey's shoulders drooped, and he stared at the floor. "It's been so long, and I dunno if it's even there anymore."

"Good thing we're here." Xiruk gestured at Naminé. "Hollow Bastion's like a second home for us, and I bet we could persuade Leon's gang to chip in without _too_ much trouble."

"Wait, you're friends with Leon?" Riku snorted, raising an eyebrow. "Geez, just what happened while I was gone? Has _everything_ changed?" He looked to Aqua, who let out a soft laugh.

"Don't worry, Riku. If I can adjust after a decade in darkness, I'm sure you'll catch up without too much trouble."

"…Right. I keep forgetting about that." Riku rubbed the side of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "But we can play catch up later. If the Organization's still up to their old tricks, then it's time reminded them just what they're up against."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kairi squeezed her hands together, a tiny frown tugging at her lips. "It's been a while, so maybe we should take it slow."

"Yes, I believe that would be best." Yen Sid stroked his beard, scooting forward. "While your triumph over Xehanort's Heartless was commendable, I think it would be wise to allow your body to catch up with your heart."

"That too." Kairi giggled, giving him a small nudge. "You're practically a _tree_ now."

Xiruk leaned forward and pressed a hand over his chest. "And unlike me, you did that growing all at once. Wouldn't want to trip over your own feet."

Riku slapped his palm over his face. "I'm not gonna _trip._ Seriously, if I can fight on all fours, I can deal with a few extra inches."

"But it still wouldn't hurt to practice," said Aqua. "Besides, there are a few techniques you haven't learned yet."

Her words made Riku do a double take. "Like what? Spells?"

Goofy raised his index finger. "Well, there's those shoot-lock attacks."

"That's Shotlock, Goofy." Kairi rolled her eyes, though her smile suggested amusement over frustration. "But you said there's more to it, right, Aqua?"

"Absolutely. Shotlocks are only one skill—I still haven't showed you how to use Command Styles." She reached behind her back, pulling out her lucky charm. "There's really a lot I can teach you, but we should probably keep it simple for now."

"Hmm… Well, what the heck?" Riku slapped his hand on his hip, snickering. "It's been a while since we hit the Coliseum, anyway. And maybe _this _time—"

Before he could finish, Aqua cut him off. "Well, if it's not too much trouble, I do have a few friends there."

Goofy's head snapped towards her. "Gawrsh, do you know Hercules?"

"Mm. And Zack." Her cheeks reddened a little, and she looked the other way. "We promised we'd… spend time together, once he became a hero."

"Huh." Riku squinted, fingers drumming on the desk. "Never met him, but who knows? Maybe we just missed him last time."

"Then let's get out there and find out!" In the time they spent chatting, Donald had already made it over to the door and was back to tapping his foot. "C'mon, we can talk more on the way."

Lucky for Donald, it only took a short walk down the winding stairway and a few steps out the door before the gang stumbled upon a box-like red ship, one Riku'd recognize from a mile away. Everything from the cube-shaped cockpit to the bright yellow blasters stood out against the surrounding greenery. And, channeling his inner gentleman, Goofy marched right up to the door, flung it wide open, and waved inside.

"Well, all aboard! Next stop: good ol' Olympus Coliseum!"

With a huffy little squawk and a lopsided smile, Donald waddled inside and tossed himself into the driver's seat. Kairi and Aqua followed soon after, squeezing into the back. And rather than sit up front, Riku slipped right behind them, with Sora scampering at his tail. Once everyone settled in their seats, Goofy pulled the door shut, Donald started cranking th levers. The cockpit rumbled, the engines roared, and the ship blasted through the atmosphere and entered the dark depths of space.

It was strange feeling the small vibrations under the seat after a whole year spent grounded in the simulation and even stranger to peer out the windows and watch a trail of purple space rocks zip by. The once tiny stars now shimmered all around like miniature suns, and without even thinking, Riku pressed his palm against the glass. His lips curled up, and his eyes got lost in the sea of giant, colored rings, craterous stones, and tiny ships soaring outside.

An avalanche of nostalgia threatened to flatten him against the floor, but before long, he pulled his focus off the scenery and back to the friends surrounding him.

He was just in time to spot Sora fidgeting in his seat, smiling bright. Twirling his pen, he held up his notepad. _'So, what's that Coliseum like, anyway?'_

"Huge." Riku chuckled, leaning back. "It's wide and round with rows of bleachers running all around the walls. You could probably fit at least a few thousand people in there. Not to mention a three-headed dog."

Sora's mouth slowly slid open. _'Man, I can't wait to see it! D'you think we'll have time to compete?'_

"Time's not an issue. The real challenge is getting past Phil."

"Really?" Aqua tilted her head, and her eyebrows drew close together. "But I had no trouble entering the Games."

"What?!" Donald slapped his hand down on the controls and peeked over the back of his seat. "But we had to give him a pass before he let _us_ enter!"

"Yup! Phil wasn't gonna let anyone fight unless they were heroes."

Sora shuddered at that last bit, and his head drooped. Even stranger, Riku could've sworn he heard his voice echoing inside his skull.

_I dunno, Ven. Even if I _**_have_**_ changed, I don't think—_

To make matters weirder, Sora's lips didn't even move. None of the others even responded. Donald and Goofy's continued watching the blinking radar, and while Kairi reached for his hand, she didn't say a word. In fact, nobody spoke up until Aqua ruffled Sora's hair and silenced him on the spot. If he was even speaking in the first place.

"I think Ven has the right idea. And if I have to, I'll explain everything."

"And she won't be alone." Kairi winked. "If we all worked together, there's no way he could turn you down."

Sora slumped, lowering his gaze, and went right back to writing. _'But would he even let a Heartless compete?'_

Okay, so maybe Riku was just hallucinating. Then again, Aqua did mention Ven, and Riku sure didn't hear _him_ speaking. Not that he knew who Ven was in the first place. Reaching for his temple, Riku sighed, slouched, and gave a small nod. "Hey, we were practically swimming in Heartless during the last Games. Guess there's some kinda loophole for the forces of darkness."

"That _would_ explain the Unversed." Aqua placed her hand below her lips, eyes narrowed, but the fact that she mentioned something other than the Heartless grabbed Riku's attention right away.

"Wait, what's an Unversed?"

"Oh! They're monsters born out of negativity. Or they were." She draped her arm over her seat, giving the window another glance. "They may not have fed on people's hearts, but they were just as aggressive as any Heartless, and negative emotions only made them stronger."

"Great. And if you drop a bunch of emotion-sucking monsters in the middle of a fight…"

"Exactly. It was dangerous, and any other combatants might have been hurt, maybe even killed. I'm sure that wasn't Phil's intent, but that still doesn't explain why he'd let them compete."

"Well, what's a competition without a little challenge?" said Kairi. "If it was a contest for heroes, then maybe he just wanted you to prove yourselves."

"Ha! And that's just what we did." Donald snickered, bumping his fist against his chest. "And now we're _officially _heroes."

Riku smirked, leaning over his seat. "Don't you mean Junior Heroes?"

"Aw, that was before. He has to have changed his mind by now!" He paused, steering the ship to the right. "Anyway, get ready for landing! We're just about—"

Before he finished, their dark surroundings flashed into a bright blue sky. White clouds drifted past the cockpit windows, and streaks of bright sunlight forced Riku to shield his eyes. The ship dipped down and began to take a dive, and when Riku looked out the window again, he saw an ocean of red-roofed buildings, sculpted with smooth white marble. Golden statues clads in suits of armor stood upon towering pedestals. White pillars ran along the front of each building, smooth cylinders of equal size and equal spacing. Across the winding roads, Riku saw hordes of tiny dots scampering like a colony of ants.

And in the middle of the crowd, a big, brown blotch appeared, smashing what looked like a giant club. Just watching made him bristle, and he let out a low growl.

"Great. Looks like the Games will have to wait."

"Bah, it figures." Donald blew a great big sigh. "Well, at least you'll be getting a good warm up, Riku!"

That was the only warning Donald gave before he sent the ship lurching into a nosedive toward the town. As the Highwind shot downward, Riku bit his lip and clung to his seat. The once tiny rooftops grew rapidly larger. The scampering ants below revealed themselves to be a mob of people clad in loose white togas and colorful robes. The brown blotch became a hulking, muscled beast with huge, curved horns, a bull-like face, glowing yellow eyes. Clutching a spiked club in its enormous hands, it moved around on hoofed hind legs, knocking the crowd over like a bunch of fleeing bowling pins. To top it all off, it had a red, heart-shaped emblem plastered to its chest.

They hadn't even landed, and already they'd found their first Heartless.

As the ship drew closer, Donald began hammering the buttons and cranking the levers. A barrage of red lasers bombarded the Minotaur's face, chest, and shoulders, sending it skidding backwards. Bellowing, it sprung into the air, driving its club over the Gummi Ship's cockpit. Gritting her teeth, Aqua slid out of her seat and summoned a Keyblade with a metallic, grey shaft and a boxy, silver guard. White light pooled around the tip, and a flash blinded Riku for several seconds. He heard a loud _THUD_ outside, but the ship stayed steady. A quick look out the window revealed a sphere of translucent hexagons, and the Minotaur plummeted down to the concrete below.

Riku let out a shaky laugh and slapped the arm of his seat. "Man, how'd you _do_ that?"

"All it takes is a little magic. I'd be happy to teach you, once—" She paused when that pesky Minotaur came flying up for another attack. "Well, one thing at a time. Donald, do you think you can land near one of those buildings?"

"I could, but then we'd be giving ourselves away as outsiders! And you know the rules…"

Kairi groaned, shaking her head. "Then can you get us close to the ground? We can keep it busy while you find a place to park."

Another thud, and the barrier started to crack. More lasers blasted the Minotaur's gut, once again knocking it down, but at the rate things were going, they needed to hurry. Flexing his claws, Sora hopped onto the floor and tucked his notepad away. He clapped his hands, and a twist of darkness swallowed him from head to toe, and he reappeared in the middle of the crowd, scrambling towards the fallen Minotaur. The ship continued its descent, slowly drifting past the citizens. While Goofy scooped up his shield, Donald looked to the others.

"This is about as close as I can get. If we get any lower, and there's no way that crowd won't spot us."

"Then we'll just glide the rest of the way." Riku shrugged, reaching for the door. "C'mon, it's not like we haven't done this before."

"That's the spirit, pal!"

With a hearty a-hyuck, Goofy plunged outside, and Riku rushed right behind him. At first he plummeted, prompting a series of screams and gasps, but before he or the townspeople wound up human pancakes, he drifted toward the pavement like a falling leaf, gliding at the last second. Raising her flowery Keyblade, Kairi burst from the ship and blasted white orbs at the Minotaur's snout. She flipped forward and landed next to Riku, while Aqua crashed into the monster's legs, surrounded by whirlwind of electricity. Just what was that attack? Some kind of Thunder Surge? He'd have to ask her later. For now, they needed to focus.

After dragging his claws down the Minotaur's hairy arm, Sora launched himself at his friends and crouched on all fours. Goofy's shield whirled at its face, but it deflected it with a swing of its club, scraping one of its hooves against the pavement. The shield crashed into Goofy's stomach, sending him skidding into a fleeing old man. Yelping, he stepped away from the old timer and pulled him back to his feet.

"Gee, I'm really sorry, sir!"

The Minotaur charged, horns pointed at the group. Flattening himself, Sora shot under its legs and latched onto its back. Though he dragged his claws down the monster's spine, it continued its approach, barreling straight at Riku. A strip of glowing dots spread in front of his feet. Colorful balls of light blasted the Minotaur's cheeks. Completely clueless, it trampled across the mines, flung into the air by an explosion of white light.

Riku tried sprinting beneath it, but with his legs longer than he remembered, he wound up wobbling as he ran. Gritting his teeth, he flung himself into a somersault and slipped under the falling beast, but his movements were sluggish, and his dodge roll became more of a flop.

After regaining his footing, Riku spun around and slammed his Keyblade against the pavement. The ground rumbled. Jagged spikes erupted before him, skewering the Minotaur's shaggy back. It let out a bellowing cry, kicking its hooves and shaking its torso. While it squirmed and thrashed, Sora catapulted himself onto its belly and ripped his claws across its chest. After marring its muscles with some bright red gashes, he flipped backwards and blew a raspberry at the over-sized beefsteak.

Riku held out his fist, and the two bumped knuckles. "Man, when did you get so tough?"

Sora's cheeks puffed up, and he put his hands on his hips. Any other day, Riku would have gladly joked about his puppy-like pout. But, as luck would have it, a twist of darkness wrapped around the Minotaur's body, pulling it out of sight. Less than a second later, a shadow descended over the duo.

Acting on pure impulse, he shoved Sora aside, but before he got a chance to flee, the weight of an asteroid crashed into his back, squeezing the air from his lungs. The spikes of the Minotaur's weapon pierced his flesh, and while Riku clamped his jaw shut and fumbled for his Keyblade, another strike made him wail, unable to fight back a scream any longer.

Spewing smoke out its nostrils, the Minotaur lifted its club a third time, but this time around, Kairi and Goofy intervened. While Goofy shielded Riku, Kairi kicked off the ground, blasting a fireball right between the Minotaur's eyes. Swatting the flames, the beast stumbled backwards, and Riku snapped up his Keyblade with a flick of his wrist. Warm, green light spread all across his body, dulling the needle-like pains.

"Gawrsh, that Minotaur sure ain't pullin' its punches!" When its club came down, Goofy sprung up, smacking the weapon off course. Flickers of purple lightning struck its skull, and Riku caught a black blur zipping behind the beast.

"Well, it's like Donald said. Might as well start off strong, right?" Riku stepped back, blowing out a small puff of air. Blue sparks began dancing around the Kingdom Key's tip, and struck the Minotaur's horns with two more bolts of lightning. Twitching and flailing, it let out a hoarse cry.

Frowning, Kairi looked from the monster to Riku, then shoved it onto its back with a wall of white pillars."Just be careful, okay? I know you can do this, but—"

He squeezed her shoulder. "Yeah. I know I'm kind of a klutz right now."

"You'll catch up." Giggling, she turned to face the Minotaur once more. "And if you struggle, well, you've got the rest of us as backup." To prove her point, Sora leaped out of the Minotaur's shadow, striking the back of its head. Smiling bright, Aqua fired off three fireballs at its feet, while Sora grabbed one of its horns in one hand and clawed the back of its neck with the other.

Shrieking, it hopped from hoof to hoof, thrashing its head left and right. Seizing the opportunity, Goofy dashed behind the beast and twirled into its back. Caught between dodging flames and shaking off Sora, the Minotaur toppled over.

"And there ain't nothin' wrong with bein' a little clumsy, either! Well, unless you're this feller."

Sora zipped back over to his friends, but, just to put a damper on things, the Minotaur flung its arms forward, scooped up its club, and rolled back on its feet. Its ears twitched, its eyes glowed, and a flaming purple aura consumed its body. Its lips pulled away from its jagged teeth, its nose wrinkled, and it took off at a breakneck pace.

The three exchanged glances, then tore off different directions, but the rumbling earth sent them tumbling into the crowd. Just to make matters worse, a wave of purple energy cruised across the ground, rising up and cascading over their heads. Latching onto Riku and Kairi's wrists, Sora sprung up and flipped backwards, dragging the two through a swirling black portal. They reappeared behind the Minotaur, and on the way down, Riku caught a clear, glassy wall wrapping around the crowd, stopping the wave in its tracks.

But the fun wasn't over yet. Each swing of the Minotaur's club rippled the earth like ocean waves that sent the group staggering about. An electrified sphere ripped it off its hooves, hurling it around for several seconds. In that time, Riku hammered at the beast, surrounded by an orange aura. One swing of its arm sent him flying, but thankfully a bearded man and a curvaceous woman caught him before he ate the cement.

The sound of ticking clocks caught his ear. Surrounded by a flickering orange aura, Aqua rammed the Minotaur from behind and let loose a flurry of slashes. Rings of fire swirled around her with each strike, sending orange embers racing down its shaggy spine, and when the Minotaur lifted a fist to retaliate, a metal disk smashed into its cheek.

"Hey, aren't ya forgettin' about the rest of us?"

"Well, it _is_ bull-headed," said Kairi, twirling her Keyblade.

"Okay, lighten up on the puns." But as bad as it was, Riku still snickered. "C'mon, that Slow spell's not gonna hold it forever."

"Well, maybe it won't have to." The flames surrounding Aqua fizzled away. In place of the orange aura, violet blue light shot down from her head to her boots, all the way down to her Keyblade's tip. The light extended even further, becoming a broad, sharp blade twice as long as her body. While this was hardly the time to stare, Riku couldn't help but gawk.

"Sheesh, you're just full of surprises…"

"And now you know what a Command Style looks like." She pulled her arm back, then sliced across the Minotaur's waist. When it sluggishly swung its club at her face, Aqua sprung up, then lashed at its neck, while Sora hurled ice at its hooves and Goofy bashed it in the snout. Kairi fired a stream of water at its back, and Riku thrust out his palm, spewing bright blue flames in its eyes. The ticking stopped, and the Minotaur smashed the ground. A circular shockwave plowed through the group, but within seconds, they came charging back.

Aqua unleashed a fury of slashes. Dark Firaga sizzled its back. A gust of wind blew from Kairi's Keyblade, shoving it into more mines, and when a plume of smoke concealed its body, Goofy once again launched his shield. When it tried raising its club again, Sora flew at its face and clawed at its eyes, hands cloaked in bright green fire. At the rate things were going, they'd have this beast roasted in no time. They just needed a big finish to wrap it all up.

And, well, nothing said flashy like a little Dark Aura.

His brain still hadn't caught up with his body. A running charge risked him stumbling over his own feet. Snapping his fingers, Riku's body shone bright blue. He grabbed his Keyblade in both hands, took a deep breath, and catapulted through the air, striking the Minotaur's gut. Black smoke wrapped around his body, and he reappeared behind it, slamming into the small of its back. As the seconds flew by, he flew in a full circle, pounding, thrusting, and ramming the Minotaur before it got the chance to lift a finger. And, just as it hoisted its club over its face, Riku hit the ground, triggering an explosion of glowing geysers beneath its hooves.

The Minotaur landed on its back, and its body grew still. The aura receded. Its glowing eyes dimmed. Its muscles grew limp, and a big, glowing heart burst out of its chest. A brief silence fell over the city. At first, the crowd stared, but in no time flat, they started cheering. The surrounding men, women, and children shouted, applauded, whistled, and hooted. It was like that whole brawl had been one glorified street performance instead of a life or death struggle.

But while most of the crowd rejoiced, two scrawny kids booed, stuck out their tongues, and pouted. One was about as skinny as a twig, with a green toga and long blonde hair. The other was short and pudgy, with curly brown hair and a matching robe. With a raised eyebrow, Riku turned to the kids, but they'd already taken off. He took a step forward and considered chasing after them, but before he could move another inch, the squeals of the crowd grew louder, and the wall of raving citizens began creeping closer and closer. Shrieking young girls extended their arms, and Riku staggered away, grimacing as one girl took a swipe at his hands.

Off to the side, he caught two burly men grabbing Goofy's shoulders and hoisting him into the air. Biting his lower lip, he squirmed and pushed his way back to the ground before ducking behind his shield.

"Gawrsh, fellers, I'm glad you're all safe, but my pals and I really gotta—hey!" Two more people draped their arms over his shoulders with big, toothy smiles. With a big gulp, Goofy jumped back and ducked behind Aqua, who was busy waving away a man holding out a bouquet of flowers.

A boy with curly blonde hair and a loose, white toga winked and took a step toward Kairi, but before he could get in a word, Sora popped out of the ground and spread out his arms, sending the man scurrying away with a squeak.

"Um, Sora…" Kairi patted his head, a lopsided smile on her face. "I think you might've overdid it this time."

Sora scratched his cheek, turning his eyes up at the surrounding citizens, now shivering and staring. After rubbing at his forehead, Riku made his way over to his friends and gave Sora's shoulder a tight squeeze. Several members of the crowd gasped at the sight, and Riku shot them a pointed look.

"Oh, relax. He's not gonna hurt you."

A tap on the shoulder pulled his eyes over to Aqua. "But we should probably leave while there's a lull in the crowd."

"But which way do we go?" said Kairi. "This city's huge…"

"True, but I think I still know my way around." She beamed, pointing her Keyblade at a gap in the mob. "Come on. I can take us straight to the Coliseum."

The sound of nearby murmurs caught Riku's ear like a blaring siren. With a chuckle and a smirk, he set a hand on his hip. "Man, is there anything you can't do?"

"Well, I can't control the darkness." She giggled, making her way across the street. "Anyway, just stick close. If we're lucky, we should be able to get there in a few minutes."

**x.x.x**

Far beneath the sunny streets of Thebes lay the dark, dingy depths of the Underworld. Cold, grey stone replaced the shining gold statues and white marble pedestals. Instead of cheering crowds going all gaga over _Jerkules,_ moans, howls, and shrieks drifted through the air. Instead of wide, open roads, cramped, dark tunnels paved the way past winding rivers flooded with glowing, white figures. Every now and then, these sad, pathetic saps would cling to the sides of Hades' rowboat, begging and pleading and going on and on about how they weren't ready. How it wasn't their _time._

But see, the thing about death was that there were no take backs. No cheap escapes.

Well, except for a certain _someone_, anyway.

With his cool, blue flames threatening to burn bright red, Hades circled around the edge of his chamber. And what a place it was. A snarling, skull-faced chandelier dangled from a pair of black chains, decorated with spindly black bat wings just to nail in the hopeless atmosphere. A wall of sharp, black claws reached down from the rounded ceiling. Grey pillars patterned with jagged teeth marked the north and south walls, grey as the rest of the place, while round, open windows provided a _lovely_ view of the passing fog.

At the center of the floor was a big, round table, painted blue, save for a zigzagging blotch of green land representing all of Greece. A gathering of gold figures lined the table, including one Minotaur, now knocked on its side. One look at the figure, and Hades felt his skin heat up, while his lips pulled back to reveal his pointed teeth.

Tucking his hands behind his back, he glared at two shivering imps before him. One was pudgy, pink, and had two stubby horns. To call him a pain would be selling the pipsqueak short, but hey, that _was_ his name. And standing at his side was a taller, scrawnier imp with a long, hooked nose as sharp as a sword and two equally long horns curving back. While Pain squirmed in place, Panic chewed at the tips of his claws.

"U-uh, you know… we _were_ going to send that Minotaur after Hercules, but we just thought that maybe…" He shut his eyes and gulped. "Well, you know how it is with heroes."

"Uh, right!" said Pain. "We thought it'd be more authentic—"

"If you let a bunch of Keyblade wielders waltz in and ruin everything?!" Hades flames flashed bright orange, and his skin turned blood red. "And it didn't even occur to you to call for reinforcements? One lousy Minotaur is _not_ gonna cut it when dealing with those half-pints."

Panic cleared his throat and shakily raised his index finger. "But it wasn't just a Minotaur. It was a Minotaur _Heartless. _That's a little better, isn't it?"

Hades' lips became a flat, straight line, and the dry look he gave his minions sent them stumbling into the wall. Rolling his eyes, he marched closer to them and clasped his hands together.

"See, here's the thing you seem to be forgetting: we're running out of _time. _And while you two morons sit here sniveling like cowards, those wannabe heroes are probably traipsing right up to that old goat's front door. And just what do you think'll happen if they start hanging with Jerkules?"

Pain winced, scratching the back of his head. "They'll get in the way?"

"Gee, you _think?_"

Really, it was a wonder he even kept them around when their incompetence had failed him time and time again. First, they couldn't even kill Hercules back when he was a snot-nosed runt. And sure, it wasn't like _he'd_ had much luck either. They'd sent their mightiest monsters one by one, and somehow old Blunderboy made moussaka out of every last one. Even the bloodthirsty Hydra got squashed by an over-sized pebble. And they really thought a supped up Heartless would be enough?

Snarling, Hades dragged himself over to the edge of the table and glowered at the five new figures. The silver-haired wonder and his doofus lackeys, dogboy and the over-sized duck, Maleficent's delivery boy turned Heartless, little miss princess, and the bluebird herself... Was this the Fates' idea of a sick joke?

These were the same kids that made mincemeat outta Maleficent, calamari outta Ursula, squashed Oogie Boogie, shattered his Ice Colossus and made a mockery of him in the Games… Oh, and how could he forget the way that mop-headed brat turned his own guard dog into his personalized punching bag?

Put them all together, and it wouldn't matter if they deep-sixed Hercules. He could let loose a hundred Titans, and those twerps would still find a way to screw up his schemes. So, naturally, this was a matter that deserved a more… personalized approach. As he skimmed over the figures, Hades began stroking his chin. He took a glance out the window just in time to see a particularly dark cloud of fog tumble by.

His eyes drifted back down to the figures, and he pushed them close together. He even picked up the toppled sculpture of Bluebird and set her up nice and straight. How could he have not seen it sooner? The solution was sitting right under his nose. All he needed was the right incentive. Something to lead them right where he wanted.

A quick glance at the doorway revealed a tall, slender woman wearing an oh-so-smug smile. As she stepped into the room, she chuckled, totally clueless to what he had in store.

"Aw, did you hit a dead end? It's not every day you get worked up over a couple of kids."

Hades snorted, matching her expression. "Au contraire, my dear nutmeg. Let's just say I've had a stroke of inspiration…"

**_TO BE CONTINUED _**

**A/N: **So, as promised, here is an overview of Antipode thus far. For a more extensive summary, you can take a peek at my profile. This will contain spoilers for the entire series, so if you want to start fresh, I'd recommend reading the other fics. You'll get more out of it if you do!

In Antipode, Riku obtained the Keyblade from the start. Sora still carried Kairi's heart, but was tricked into believing Maleficent's gang were heroes out to save the worlds. Over time, Riku went from seeing Donald and Goofy as a nuisance to respecting them and came to accept responsibility as the Keybearer. Sora learned the truth about Maleficent, freed Kairi's heart, and became a humanoid Heartless with Ven's heart inside him. Kairi joined Riku for the rest of his journey, and when they defeated Ansem, he left the Door to Darkness open out of a desire to find Sora.

In Act 2, Riku and friends met DiZ, learned about the Organization, and set off on a journey to save the worlds once more. Along the way, they encountered Riku's Replica and Roxas, then known as XIII, who shared a set of memories that led them to believing that Riku was the replica and their enemy. This led to friction between Riku and the Replica, though over time Riku tried to befriend his clone, even saving his life. All the while, Sora stuck to the shadows, spying on the Organization and sharing intel with Riku. By the end of Act 2, the Replica challenged Riku to a final fight, and Naminé shattered Riku's heart, saving both boys at a cost. Riku lost his memories and was placed into the digital Twilight Town, where he'd spend the next year.

In the simulation, Riku befriended Hayner, Pence, and Olette and faced an onslaught of glitches. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy continued to protect the worlds, while Sora went into the Realm of Darkness and rescued Aqua. While Roxas searched for Sora, the Replica and Naminé evaded Organization pursuit, eventually joining forces with King Mickey. Little did they realize, DiZ had his own plans and created a puppet named Xion to seek out Naminé at all costs.

As time went on, the Keybearers all joined forces to stall the Organization's plans. The Replica took on the name Xiruk. Xion befriended Roxas and the others, but later became troubled over her identity. Ansem revealed himself to Riku in the simulation, the Organization launched an attack on Twilight Town, and while Riku triumphed over Ansem and saved the simulation, the real Twilight Town was ultimately lost. The heroes fled, Xion joined forces with Marluxia, and now the journey continues.

So, with that summary out of the way, I'm very excited to start this next fic. You'll note that I chose to jump right into our first Disney world, mostly because I felt there was no need for a slow build or lengthy exposition. Plus, I've got big plans for Olympus this time. You could almost say they're _titanic. _;)


	2. Into the Underworld

**Chapter 2: Into the Underworld**

To Sora's surprise, the excitement continued even after they escaped the crowd. On their way through the bustling city, the clapping of hooves thundered all around, followed by the cracks of whips and the whinnies of white horses. Chariots whizzed by, and a scrawny guy on a pedestal held up a clay pot with a red hand painted on the front. Kinda like a stoplight! 'Course, with Sora sticking low to the ground, it was tough to see past his friends' feet. Squinting, he poked his head out of the shadows long enough to see the guy flip the pot around, showing a green silhouette of a person walking. A trail of dust tumbled over the road, and the coast finally cleared.

Waving her hand, Aqua led the group past a fountain surrounded by gossiping citizens. He saw a broad-shouldered man with a long brown beard, a balding old coot leaning into a wooden cane, a stout, red-haired woman in a rose-colored toga, and those were only a few of the many flooding the streets. With so many new sights and so many new faces, it took a lot of will-power for Sora to keep himself hidden.

Riku must've caught on, because he stopped once they passed the fountain and said, "Hey, you holding up all right?"

Sora gave a silent huff. Sure, he could've pulled out his notepad, but here? Now? While everyone's eyes were glued to them? Technically any response risked blowing his cover, so as soon as the locals looked away, he poked his head out, gave a quick nod, and pressed a claw to his lips.

Riku reached for the side of his neck and gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Right. Guess I should save the questions for later."

Stopping mid-step, Goofy crouched over him. "Aw, but I don't think ya have to hide! Why, after the way ya walloped that ol' minotaur—"

The woman by the fountain thrust out her hip, eyebrow raised. "My, is that fellow talking to a shadow?"

_Goofy… _Sora crossed his arms and pouted, sinking back into the ground. He knew Goofy was just trying to cheer him up, but they were barely across the street! And just to nail that in, the cantering of hooves pounded right behind them, and the man at the reins hollered at the group.

"Hey, I'm drivin' here!"

The whole gang scrambled across the road, dashed past the fountain and blazed around the corner, passing a short, skinny guy with a long, pointy nose. Leaping in front of Aqua, he spread out his cloak to reveal tons of shimmering, gold sundials, but before he could speak, she shook her head and continued along.

"I'm sorry, but we're in a bit of a hurry!"

After weaving between hordes of passing citizens, zipping around street corners, and passing by at least ten gold statues, Sora caught what looked like a massive, white stairway from between Riku's legs. The sudden sound of laughter in the back of his head nearly made him jump, and before he knew it, Ven finally spoke up.

_"All right! Looks like we're almost there, Sora."_

If he weren't flat as a pancake, he totally would've grinned. _Whew, you don't know how happy I am to hear that!_

Once they reached the foot of the stairs, the crowd all but vanished. While Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Goofy all began a slow climb, Sora took a moment to soak in the sights. Tipping his head all the way back, his eyes wandered past his friends and up to the clouds above. Though he tried to pinpoint the Coliseum's location, sharp rays of sunlight blocked out his vision, making him stop, rub his eyes, and focus on the ground before him. Following his friends' lead, he crawled up on all fours, shooting occasional glances down at the steadily shrinking town.

Eventually, the buildings became tiny specks in the distance. By the time they hit the top step, Sora's limbs wiggled like jell-o, and his chest heaved with each breath. The pavement shifted to a wide bed of sand, and he spotted the Gummi Ship near the edge of a shorter stairway, which led up to two wood doors marked with lightning bolts.

Shaking off his arms, he bolted to Aqua's side right as she nudged the doors open. What he saw on the other side froze him in his tracks. His eyes went buggy, and his mouth flew open, snapping into an enormous grin.

The truth was, Sora had no idea what to expect from the Coliseum. In all his travels, he'd never been to a real arena before, so everything was totally new. First, he stared at the gargantuan, gold gladiators that flanked the sides of the Coliseum. Their swords crossed over the front doors, forming a giant X, and much like the Coliseum itself, they towered over the group, reducing them to tiny ants by comparison. Just to add to the atmosphere, two golden braziers burned with bright orange flames, conveying a sense of _power_.

Eager to get a closer look, Sora flung himself down from the steps and scampered across the courtyard. In hindsight, maybe he'd gotten a little _too_ eager.

In his excitement, he'd barely noticed the two figures seated on the Coliseum's front steps. Between the blue, zipper-coated hat and the white feathers, Donald stood out right away, but it wasn't until he came skidding to a halt that he spotted the plump, goat-legged man seated alongside him. As soon as he stopped, the goat gave a loud yelp, hopping to his hooves with his eyes nearly popping from their sockets.

"Gah! What're ya doing here, ya pesky Heartless?"

Frowning, Donald tumbled onto his big, webbed feet. "Uh, Phil—"

"Hey! You're a Junior Hero. How 'bout you do somethin' about this—"

Gulping, Sora shrank away, ducking his head and sinking his claws into the sand. A hand brushed against him, and he heard the clanking of boots. The next thing he knew, Aqua was standing face to face with the goat.

"That won't be necessary, Phil."

Phil's head bumped into the door, and his eyes popped all over again. For all of two seconds, he stared at her. Then, after slicking back what little hair he had, he waved his hands.

"Oy. Look, sweet cheeks, I know that thing looks kinda scrawny, but the first rule when dealin' with Heartless is to never judge a pot by its paint job."

Arms folded, Donald growled. "But he's not just a Heartless! He's Sora."

Phil blinked, giving Sora another look, which made him quickly avert his eyes. "Wait, ya mean to tell me this louse is the kid you've been searchin' for?"

While Kairi knelt beside him, Riku stormed up the steps, brow wrinkled and smacked both his hands on his hips. "Okay, first of all, he's not a _louse._ And c'mon—if he was a threat, don't you think he would've attacked by now?"

"Besides," said Kairi, "you're the one who said not to judge Heartless by their appearances." She leaned in front of Sora, cracking a small smile. "And once you get past all the shadows, Sora's one of the sweetest, bravest people you'll ever meet."

Sora sighed through his nose, face downcast. While he appreciated the support, who knew if it'd make a difference?

Lowering his brows, Phil reached for his scruffy beard. "Okay, ya got a point. But ya gotta cut me some slack, princess. With the way things have been goin' lately, we can't even take one step without bumpin' into some twitching, shadowy monstrosity. And I ain't just talkin' about the little guys."

Sora flinched, digging his claws even deeper. It figured there'd be some kinda trouble, but just how big of a problem was it?

Squinting, Goofy leaned against one of the nearby pedestals and scratched his noggin. "Gawrsh, is the Organization here, too?"

"Organization…" Phil paused. "They're those fellas in the black coats, right?"

"Yup! But they're really a buncha Nobodies, which means they don't have hearts or nothin'."

"And they're a huge problem." Donald grunted, whipping out his staff. "You shoulda seen what they did to Twilight Town! Buncha lousy, no good…"

Phil gave them all a long, puzzled look. "Huh. That one kid didn't seem so bad. What was his name again… Rox-somethin'?"

Sora instantly perked up, ripping his notepad out of his pocket. In big, bold letters, he wrote, _'Roxas was here?!'_

Leaning forward, Phil squinted at the page. "Yep. Just a few days ago. Sure took Herc by surprise—both of us thought he was that Ven kid from a few years back."

_"Whoa, he actually remembers me! I mean, I guess it makes sense, but… only a __**few **__years? I dunno about you, Sora, but a decade's a pretty long time if you ask me."_

_Well, maybe time moves differently between worlds. _Sora shrugged. It was the only thing he could think of.

Aqua's lips twitched a little, but it only lasted about a second. Shaking her head, she crouched down to Phil's level. "Was there a girl with him?"

Kairi, Donald, and Goofy's eyes widened all at once, and their faces all lit up.

"You'd know right away," said Donald. "She's got one of those black coats, too, and she's practically Kairi's twin."

"Well, mostly." Goofy slouched, scraping his shoe on the sand. "She's got a little bit a silver in her hair these days, and she mighta been hidin' her face."

Kairi reached for her necklace, inching closer to the stairs. "Please, if there's even a chance you've seen her…"

Phil exhaled loudly, reaching for the back of his neck. "Sorry, princess, but she ain't here. 'Course, Roxas _did_ say to keep an eye out for any dames in black."

Phil's words wiped the smiles right off their faces, and they all went dead silent. Even Aqua winced at the news.

After rubbing his brow, Riku made his way over to the trio, reaching for Kairi's shoulder. "Hey. Don't worry, guys. She's gotta be out there _somewhere_."

"I know that." Kairi's placed her hand over his, smiling faintly. "But still, you'd think she would've come back by now."

"I hope she's not in trouble," said Aqua, turning to Phil. "But you said something about the Heartless… Tell me, what's been happening here?"

Phil glowered, holding up two fingers. "Two words: Hades."

_Hades?_ Sora gulped. A lump lodged itself in his throat, a shiver raced down his spine, and without even meaning to, his body sank halfway into the ground. The funny thing was, Riku peeked over his shoulder, almost as if he'd actually heard him. But what were the odds of that? The only ones who ever seemed to hear him were Ven, Roxas, and their enemies.

Even stranger, Aqua's whole body grew stiff at Phil's words. Her face crinkled into a tight scowl, and she exhaled slowly. "I hope he hasn't been causing too much trouble…"

"And I _wish_ he wasn't." Phil flapped his hand, turning to the door. "But, eh, you're here for training, not some sob story."

"Maybe," said Riku, "but c'mon. Aren't 'Junior Heroes' _supposed_ to deal with danger? And I don't know about you, but I'd say a raging Minotaur's pretty a pretty big deal."

"A Minotaur?" Phil slapped his face, grumbling. "Yeesh, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we were busy fighting?" Riku snickered. "Somebody had to roast that cow. Besides, we had the whole thing wrapped up without _too_ much trouble."

"Ha. I gotta remember who I'm dealin' with." Lips perking, Phil shoved the doors open. "Well, c'mon. If you're serious about training, then ya better hustle. Those muscles ain't gonna pump themselves!"

After following Phil inside, Sora immediately noticed how plain the lobby looked. The brick walls, the floor, and the pillars lining the corners were all the same sandy color, and aside from a stray pedestal and two shelves lined with trophies, nothing really stood out. Well, almost nothing. At the very end of the hall, Sora spotted a green sign with a list of rules. He hovered over the sign, trying to sneak a peek, but when the others moved past him, he bolted behind. No way was he gonna miss out!

A short march down another stairway brought the gang out into a wide open space. The walls of the lobby spread out into a field that had to be at least a hundred feet wide. Maybe even two hundred! Even better, rows upon rows of bleachers wound around the enormous walls, and while the seats were totally empty right now, Sora could just imagine crowds of hundreds, if not thousands, seated with their eyes glued to the ring. He could hear the stomping of monstrous footsteps, see swords clashing and sparks flying, but even his imagination paled compared to the figure at the center of the stadium.

The guy was a living mass of muscle, broad shouldered and barrel-chested. Using just one hand, he scooped up a huge barbell and hoisted it all the way over his head. He wore sleeveless, rust-colored armor with a metal, pleated skirt and a golden belt buckle marked with a lightning bolt. A dark blue cape swished as he lifted and squatted, just like something you'd see on a super hero! His red hair was pulled back behind a brown headband, save for one bang that dangled over his face. Between his beefy arms and legs, his broad chin, and the sword fastened to his belt, this guy practically _screamed_ heroic!

Part of Sora wanted to rush in for a closer look, but his limbs locked up, pinning him in place. After all, it wasn't like this guy knew him.

Then, out of the blue, he heard Ven's voice chime in all over again. _"No way. Is that __**Hercules?**__"_

Aqua chuckled, ruffling Sora's hair. "He's really come a long way."

"Well, whaddaya expect?" said Phil. "The kid's got all the makings of a true hero. Always has. He just needed a little guidance."

Giggling, Kairi glanced from Phil to Aqua. "You mean he wasn't always like this?"

"Naw. You shoulda seen him when he first flew to my island. Kid had strength, heart, and heaps of ambition, but he was kinda on the scrawny side."

"Seriously?" Riku grabbed his chin, head slightly askew."Man, I can't even imagine it."

"You're one to talk." Phil poked him in the knee. "Sheesh, kid, you've turned into a real beanpole since I last saw ya."

Puffing out his chest, Donald swished his staff. "So, whaddaya think? Are we true heroes yet?"

"Nope." That one word sent Donald into a squawking frenzy, which Phil completely ignored. "The princess and Silver mighta grown a little, but it takes more than looks to earn your true hero wings."

"Aw, but we've beaten all kinds of bad guys!"

"And that's great, but ya gotta go above and beyond and really show the gods what you're made of!"

Now it was Aqua's turn to laugh. "So does that mean I'm a 'Junior Hero'?"

"Naw." He slicked back his hair again, winking. "You don't need a portrait in the sky to prove yourself to _me_, toots_._"

Donald's face turned beet red, and his feathery fists trembled. Chuckling, Goofy patted him on the back, while Riku slapped his palm over his face. Kairi shook her head and rolled her eyes, though she smiled the whole time. Unlike the others, Sora just stared at Phil, head tilted, and his face scrunched up like a raisin. Talk about shameless.

But nobody really had time to comment on it before Hercules dropped his weight and came marching across the arena, his eyes growing wider with each step. The closer he came, the deeper Sora sank, until he'd completely hidden himself in Riku's shadow.

"Aqua? Is that you?" Herc picked up the pace, and Aqua nodded, meeting him halfway across the field. And as soon as she stopped, Hercules grabbed her in a great big hug. "Man, I can't believe this! It feels like it's been forever."

When he let go, Aqua took a second to brush her bangs out of her eyes. Then she tipped her head back, looking him up and down. "It really has, but it's great to see you again! And it looks like all your training's finally paid off."

"Aw, I don't know about that." He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "Don't get me wrong. The people here love me, but being famous just isn't the same as being a true hero."

"But that fame had to come from somewhere."

"Of course! I've beaten just about every monster I've come up against. I'm the most famous person in all of Greece…" He slumped, shoulders drooping. "I've been doing my best, but my father says I'm just not ready. There's gotta be something I'm overlooking…"

Donald cleared his throat. "Yeah! Aren't you forgetting about us?"

"Oh!" Hercules whirled around, setting his eyes on the others. "Wow, I can't believe I didn't notice you guys."

"It's okay," said Kairi. "Aqua's been gone for a long time. You've got a reason to be excited!"

"Yup! And I dunno about Donald, but I sure don't mind takin' a step back if you fellers wanna catch up."

Donald scowled. "But what about Riku's training?"

Riku swept his arm toward the stands. "Uh, Donald? The arena's huge. And even if they _do_ play catch up, it's not like she can't jump in later."

"But nobody said he can't spend time with all of us," said Aqua. "And Sora, you shouldn't be afraid. Nobody's going to hurt you."

Sora would've flinched if he could. 'Course, as soon as Aqua spoke up, Riku stepped aside, revealing an isolated black blotch. Hercules took one look at Sora and ripped his sword from its sheath. He only stopped when Aqua grabbed his wrist and shook her head, a quick but appreciated sign of support. So, what the heck? Holding his breath, Sora emerged from his hiding spot, keeping his head low to the ground. Though he crawled towards Hercules, he refused to look up, fearing another sour look or a sword aimed at his chest.

He should've known that Ven would pick up on his fears and give a quick, cheery retort.

_"Aw, c'mon. Herc's a great guy!"_

_But… _

When Aqua reached for his hand, he tensed and squeezed his eyes shut. "Hercules, I'd like you to meet Sora. He's a good friend of ours and the reason I'm standing here today."

_"Hey, and don't forget about me, Aqua! Could you tell Herc I said hi?"_

"Of course I will." She looked to Hercules. "I should probably mention that Ven's here, too—inside of Sora's heart."

"_Ven?_" Hercules leaned back, drawing in a sharp breath. The next thing Sora knew, he'd gotten down on his knees, shooting rapid glances between him and Aqua. "But how? What happened?"

A twinge of guilt ensnared Sora's heart, and he immediately looked away. Swallowing hard, he pulled out his writing gear and shakily scrawled another message. _'It's kinda a long story, but he's okay! And he's really happy to see you again.' _

_"Say, d'you think you could ask about Zack, too? It's kinda weird that he's not around.'_

_Oh. Right! _He added an extra line. _'And d'you know where Zack went?'_

He must've hit a sore spot, because as soon as he tucked his pen away, Hercules and Phil both grimaced. While Hercules peered at the bleachers, Phil clenched his teeth together and sucked in a mouthful of air.

"Yeah, about Zack…" He paused, scratching his cheek. "See, the thing is, we ain't seen him in a couple a years."

Aqua stumbled backwards, grasping the pendant on her chest. "Did something happen? Is he okay?"

"We don't know." Hercules wilted, arms lip at his sides. "One day, he just disappeared, and all we ever found was a black feather."

Goofy wrapped one arm around his torso and started tapping his chin. "Ya mean like some kinda crow?"

"More like some kinda harpy!" said Phil. "But see, he didn't scream. There wasn't any blood. It's like Herc said, the kid just up 'n vanished."

"And you haven't heard anything since?" Aqua's voice was sharp, her words hasty. Her hands rolled into tight, shaking fists.

_"C'mon, it's gotta be a coincidence! Zack's gotta be okay… Maybe he just left somewhere. The feather coulda been something else!"_

"Hmm… What if it was a Heartless?" Riku tapped his foot, then moved closer to the others. "Aqua, you said you were gone for ten years… Well, that's around the same time Ansem—or, well, Xehanort started doing his experiments."

Donald gasped, snapping his fingers. "Hey, that's right! And Maleficent was the one controlling the Heartless in the first place."

Sora's eyebrows knit together. Come to think of it, there was a connecting thread. _'Y'know, Hades worked with Maleficent.'_

"And he _did_ try controlling Zack before…" Aqua paused, her breathing shallow. "I don't want to consider it, but there's a chance that he…"

The whole arena went dead silent, save for a soft 'hmm' from Phil. While the others exchanged quiet glances, he paced back and forth, eyes glued to the sand.

"'Bout the only other reason I can think of is that Sephiroth fella. He _did_ have a wing growin' outta his shoulder the last time he dropped by, but… nah. That can't be it. Why would he be in league with Hades?"

"I don't understand," said Kairi. "Who's Sephiroth?"

"Just another pretty face with a sword." Phil scoffed, digging his hoof in the dirt. "One day he swooped in, took the games by storm. Everyone was yammering about what a great hero he was. Well, if he was half the hero people said he was, you'd think he woulda stuck around when the real trouble rolled in."

"Aw, come on, Phil. Don't be like that," said Hercules. "I'm sure he had his reasons for leaving."

"Yeah, well, point is, he ain't here, so it's not like he can help ya. 'Bout the only other thing you _could_ do is waltz down to the Underworld and ask Hades yourself."

Keyblade in hand, Aqua gave Phil a hard, focused stare. "And how would I get there?"

Phil leaped back, gawking up at her. "Whoa there, sweet cheeks! Ya got spunk, but I got two words for ya: it's too dangerous, even for a champ like you."

"Well, what if we all go together?" said Kairi. Already, her Keyblade had flashed into her grip.

"Yeah!" said Donald. "Then we can _prove_ we're heroes!"

"Hey, I'm a game." Riku folded his arms, smirking. "Can't be all that different from End of the World or the Realm of Darkness."

"Oh yes it can!" Phil stomped towards Riku, standing up on the tips of his hooves. "Kid, we're talkin' _the_ Underworld. Realm of the dead, Hades' domain… And I dunno what kinda chumps you've faced outside, but Hades is a _god._ He ain't someone you can just whack a few times with a Keyblade and call it a day."

_'Phil's right.'_ Sora emphasized this by drawing a little frowning face next to the message. _'When I worked with Maleficent, I got to see Hades up close, and he's __**really**__ strong!' _The few training sessions they'd had were proof of that.

He remembered it all so clearly. Fireballs rocketing through the air, smacking him flat against a wall. Every time he'd jab with his sword, Hades would turn bright red, swatting away his every blow. It was more than a little ridiculous, and who knew if he was even giving it his all?

Aqua crouched in front of him, looking straight into his eyes. "I know he's strong, Sora, but Zack is my friend. I have to at least try." She ruffled his hair again. "Besides, I have faced Hades before."

"Yeah, in the ring! But bein' up here ain't the same as fightin' down in that Underworld."

Hercules knelt behind Phil. "Well, what if I went with them? I could always ask my father for the—"

"No can do, champ!" His arms formed a little X. "We need you up here in case Hades' goons start stirrin' more trouble. And as for _you._" He swiveled towards the others and pointed at Riku. "I'd say it's high time ya start workin' on that footwork a yours."

Donald opened his beak, but Goofy pressed a finger to his lips. "Maybe we oughta listen to him, pal."

**x.x.x**

Though Riku hated to admit it, Phil had a point. Even as a group, they didn't know what they'd be getting into. And given his klutzy performance against the Minotaur, he ran the risk of botching things up without even trying. Not that he was thrilled to be stuck bashing barrels and smashing pots. With his Keyblade locked in a vice grip, he stumbled forward, bashing his weapon against a ten-foot tall vase. Shards of painted clay scattered in all directions. A current of wind knocked the shards off course, sparing him any potential cuts and bruises.

Still, clay pots of all shapes and sizes dotted the entire arena. Some were as small as his head. Others towered over him like manmade boulders. A quick look to the left revealed Sora running on top of a barrel and rolling right over the tops of three of the smaller pots. Watching closely, Aqua covered her mouth, while Hercules beamed.

"I bet he got that from Ven."

Laughing to himself, Riku turned back around. At least, he tried, but his legs seemed to have a mind of their own. Sure, he managed to turn the other way, but his torso and legs wobbled as he moved, like his brain was still leagues behind his body.

And maybe it was, but that was all the more reason to give this his all! How was he supposed to save the worlds when he'd barely mastered _walking?_

Well, there was no time to sulk. The rapid thumping of footsteps warned him of an incoming attack. Jerking to the left, he threw up his Keyblade, deflecting Goofy's shield, but movement from the right caused him to snap in the opposite direction, narrowly ducking under Kairi's weapon. He retaliated by swatting at her waist, which sent her tumbling forward, but she caught herself on her hands, performing a quick cartwheel before dashing right back at him.

Holding his breath, Riku flickered behind her and slowly drifted to the ground. As soon as he landed, he heard a loud squawk and spotted a white and blue blur barreling his way. With a small flick of the Keyblade, Riku spread a translucent dome over Donald, pinning him to the ground. Dropping his staff, he glowered and squirmed.

"Gah! Riku, knock it off."

"Hey, nobody said magic was off limits."

"Oh _really?_" A sly smile spread across Kairi's face, and she gave a suspicious little giggle. Narrowing his eyes and bending his knees, Riku prepared to take off at a moment's notice.

Before he got a chance to move, a huge glob of water splattered right in his face, drenching his hair. When he saw droplets dripping from the tip of Kairi's weapon, his lips pulled into an uneven smirk, and he launched himself forward, firing off shimmering ice crystals at her feet. The blasts whizzed at her shoes, but she hopped away at the last second.

At the same time, something hit the back of his legs like a cannon ball, sending him toppling over like a tree. But, this time, Riku was more than prepared. All it took was a snap of wind to push him back on his feet. Then, when he saw Donald clinging to his calves, he sprung forward, dislodging his feathered friend and landing right in front of another large pot.

He had to spread his arms to keep balanced, and Donald was quick to charge in for another strike. Bull-headed as usual, he stayed right on his course until the last second, and Riku stepped out of the way, causing him to crash right into the pot.

With a soft thump, Donald knocked the pot a few inches back, then wobbled backwards, eyes spinning around his circles. Moaning, he stopped, grabbed his head with both hands, then gave it a fierce shake. Once he broke out of his daze, his expression brightened. "It looks like you're starting to get the hang of this!"

"Sort of." He looked down at his legs, swiping his fingers through his hair. "I still don't really feel like myself, though."

Just then, Sora rolled the barrel into the giant pot, smashing it before their very eyes. Wincing, Riku lifted his Keyblade, shielding himself and Donald from the clay shards. And, with a grin about as big as a crescent moon, Sora kicked off the barrel, flipped forward, and pulled out his notepad in one fell swoop.

_'Ven says you're trying too hard to move your body. You need to learn let your body move you!'_

Aqua's eyes widened by a hair, then relaxed. "He does have a point. It's great that you're paying so much attention to your movements, Riku, but when you're in the middle of a fight, sometimes you won't have time to plan out your steps."

"Believe me, I know." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "But in a real fight, I'll have to keep from slipping up… literally."

"Well, you said that you've fought on all fours. That must have been an even bigger adjustment."

"Sure it was, and fighting under the sea was no picnic."

"But you still pulled through, so how did you manage it before?"

"I just… went with the flow, I guess." He looked down at his shoes, running his hands through his hair. "So, basically, I'm going about this the wrong way."

"Not exactly." She moved closer, pointing her Keyblade at another one of the pots. "But sometimes, if you're feeling stuck, it doesn't hurt to try a different direction."

"Like this?" He hurled his Keyblade at a line of pots, shattering them one by one. When his weapon came whizzing back, he clamped onto the handle, then swung it over his shoulder.

The whole routine made Aqua giggle. "It's a start, but if anything, just have faith in yourself."

"Heh, well, I'll try. But you know, I've been dying to find out how you did that whole… Command Style thing."

"And I'd be happy to teach you, but first…" She gazed across the arena. "Kairi, why don't you show him how to use Shotlocks?"

After giving, a quick salute, Kairi waved her free hand and pointed her Keyblade at a smaller cluster of pots. "C'mon, Riku. It shouldn't take _too_ long."

While Riku still wanted to learn how to create a glowing blade of death, maybe it was better to start small. So, per Aqua's instruction, Riku trailed after Kairi, and she proceeded to show him the ropes. First, she pointed her Keyblade at the cluster of around twelve pots. Then, stepping back, she took a slow, steady breath. Orbs of light shimmered and swelled around the Keyblade's tip. Then, with a quick wave of her weapon, the orbs rocketed forward, shattering the pots one by one.

"See? All it takes is a little focus. You decide on the kind of magic you want to use, channel that power, and blast it at your enemies. And if you time it just right, you can shoot huge waves of attacks before you need to recharge."

"Heh. Well, might as well give it a shot." He swiveled towards another cluster of pots—about fifteen placed in a circle. Focusing on the targets, he gathered sparks of orange fire at the Kingdom Key's tip. About four fireballs began to flicker and swell before a sudden outburst shattered his focus, and the flames all fizzled away.

"Hey! What're you doin' here?" said Phil, and when Riku followed the sound of his voice, he saw a tall, slender woman in a lavender dress strutting into the field. She wore her brown hair in a big, bushy ponytail, and she kept one hand on her hip as she walked.

Brushing past Phil, she rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't giving _Wonderboy_ a hard time."

"Yeah, well! That ain't any of your business, so how's about you—"

"Don't mind him, Meg." Hercules nudged him aside, bridging the distance between them. "It's great to see you again! I… uh, I missed you."

Tucking his shield under his arm, Goofy wandered over to the two. "Gawrsh, Herc, is she a friend a yours?"

"Sure, let's go with that," she said, taking a look around the arena. Once she'd given them all a once-over, she slid behind Herc. "So, are these the new rookies you told me about?"

"Hey! We're not rookies." Donald stomped closer, rattling his staff. "We're heroes, just like Hercules!"

"Ya mean Junior Heroes, Donald!"

"Well, I _did_ hear about the way you took down Cerberus." Her expression became dry, as did her tone. "In fact, I know _someone_ who wouldn't shut up about it…"

"Huh, didn't think it was such a big deal," said Riku. "I mean, don't get me wrong—it was a tough fight, but that was ages ago. Back when I really _was_ a rookie."

Kairi patted him on the shoulder. "Then you must have made a good impression, silly."

"Still, it's hard to believe a kid and his petting zoo could have taken down Hades' lap dog." Meg shrugged and shook her head.

"Well, if you think that's impressive, you should get a look at Aqua." Riku motioned to her, and Aqua immediately averted her eyes.

"Oh, I'm really nothing special."

"Are you kidding?" said Hercules. "You're a champ, Aqua! You shouldn't sell yourself short."

"So _you're_ Aqua." Meg stepped away from Hercules and strutted in her direction. "I heard you took the games by storm. Too bad I wasn't there to see it. Sounds like you put on a real show."

"Well, it's true that I was the champion, but I honestly only entered to find a friend."

"Terra, right? Tall, dark, brooding…"

Aqua grimaced, but nodded anyway. "Yes, but that was a really long time ago. A lot has changed since then."

"Don't I know it?" She whipped around. traipsing back over to Hercules. "So, Wonderboy, you got any big plans for tonight?" She leaned in real close, trailing her fingers up the front of his armor and turning Herc's face beet red.

"Well, uh—"

Before he got another word in, Phil hopped between the two, pushing Meg away. "You bet he's got plans! Haven't ya heard? We had a Minotaur attack down in Thebes, which means _somebody's _gotta go down there and survey the damages. Investigate—point is, it's important hero work, so if ya don't mind…" He started pushing Hercules towards the door. "I'll let the rookies show ya the way out."

"Wait, but you didn't say anything about—"

"Nope! I don't wanna hear it." In just a matter of seconds, they'd made it over to the door, and Phil shot a quick glance at Aqua. "And I'm leavin' you in charge 'til we get back, capiche?"

Phil left so fast that Aqua didn't even get a chance to speak up. In fact, everyone but Meg stared at the doorway as the two made their exit.

Once they'd left, Kairi looked to Meg. "So, what was that about?"

Meg sighed, rubbing her temple. "I think he's scared I'll distract Wonderboy from his oh-so-important training… But really, with all those rippling pectorals, I think he can stand to play hooky for a day."

"Ha! Maybe he's jealous," said Donald.

"It wouldn't surprise me! Why, when ya put a girl between two guys, sometimes things can get real tense. But that don't mean he should be pushy about it." Goofy paused, scratching his cheek. "'Course, goin' down to Thebes ain't such a bad idea, either. Gawrsh, now I don't know what to think!"

"Don't give yourself a headache, Fido." She . "Anyway, enough about me. I heard you're all looking for a way into the Underworld."

Sora poked his head out from behind one of the pots, holding up another note. _'Wait, were you spying on us?'_

"Spying? No, but I _was_ listening." She crossed her arms, leaning into one of the large pots. "Lucky for you, I know how to get there."

"Really?" Kairi placed her hand over her lips, brows knitting. "But even if that's true, we heard it's really dangerous."

"Sure, it's dangerous. It's the world of the dead, but it sounds to me like one of your friends might be down there just waiting to be rescued. And isn't danger part of the hero's job description?"

"Well, it's obvious that Hades is up to something." Shifting from foot to foot, Kairi gazed at her weapon. "But I don't know. This doesn't feel like something we should rush into."

"Because it isn't." Riku reached for his forehead, squeezing his Keyblade's hilt. "But at the same time, it's not like we have any other leads. Either we stay here and waste time breaking pots or we go down there, take the risk, and have a chance at finding out about Hades' scheme _and_ what happened to Zack."

Donald raised his staff. "Then I say we go! If we can make it outta there in one piece, then we'll prove Phil's got nothing to worry about."

Sora's gaze dropped to the ground, and he tapped his notepad with his pen. _'I guess we'd be okay if we all stayed together. But I dunno, maybe me and Ven should go ahead of you guys, just in case.'_

"You're not going down there alone," said Aqua, her voice as sharp as a dagger. "Still, Meg, I'd appreciate any help you can offer us."

"Well, don't go thanking me just yet." She looked away for a split second, then pushed away from the pot, waving for the others to follow.

Before following her lead, Riku glanced at the remaining pots. He probably could've used a bit more training. After all, they didn't know what they were getting into. But, given the circumstances, could they really pass this up? After pulling off Sora's necklace and threading it through the Keyblade's hilt, he marched alongside the others, Oblivion in hand.

Time would tell if they'd made the right decision.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**A/N: **Posting this a day early because I got chapter 5's draft done. So, right off the bat, you'll notice that I alluded to Hercules not being a true hero yet. Frankly, this is in part because the Hercules timeline in the games is so weird. Despite supposedly being post-movie, there are points where the game retreads events from the film, and honestly, I just think the movie has a lot of potential, so when I set out to write Antipode, I decided right off the bat that I'd explore the Titan conflict, Meg's servitude, and other elements in Act 3. I alluded to this in the first fic, but since it's been a while, I just thought I'd elaborate. c: Also, adult Herc is only eighteen. Trippy.

Now then, Zack. His fate in canon is ambiguous, so no matter what I do, I risk getting Jossed. I had fun with planning Zack's role in this AU, and without giving anything away, I will say this: some of it has been hinted at before. The rest is a surprise. As for Sephiroth… according to the BBS Ultimania, he was actually around during BBS and may not have been affiliated with the darkness at the time, which is confusing given how he's presented in KH2.

Also, since I got a guest review last time…

_mallow: _Aw, a belated happy birthday to you! :D Glad to hear you're enjoying it so far. I really wanted to hit the ground running, hence the boss fight at the end of the last chapter. Like I mentioned up there, I do have plans regarding Zack, but for now, they're a secret. ;)

Next update should be up sometime next week, so I'll see you soon!


	3. The Underworld's Curse

**Chapter 3: The Underworld's Curse**

The bright blue sky shifted, rippling and whirling until it finally turned pitch black. As Riku and the others climbed down the winding stairway, the heat of the sun faded, temperatures dropping to glacial lows. Despite the cold, the air felt thick, almost nauseating. Riku's stomach bubbled and churned with each step he took. The soft, gold sand shifted to solid, black rock, stretching out into a narrow pathway lined with sharp stalagmites. An ocean of purple ooze spread all around them. Fog glided over the earth, thick enough to cut with a knife.

Shrieks, moans, howls, and cries created a haunting melody. The sound alone made Goofy sprung backwards, bumping into Aqua and nearly knocking her off her feet. With quick reflexes, she stepped aside, grabbing his sleeve and tugging him upright. In stark contrast to Goofy, Donald trudged along with his chin up, his shoulders square, and his chest puffed out. His bravado didn't last long. The closer they drew to the darkness, the slower his waddling became, and he fought back a shiver, squeezing his torso. His fear was crystal clear.

Not that Riku blamed him, given the dismal atmosphere. Though he kept a straight face, his breath was stilted and a cold sweat trickled down his cheeks. When Kairi squeezed his hand, a tiny wave of relief washed over him. Meanwhile, Sora crawled with his head held low, shuddering when they reached the bottom step.

The road forked in two different directions, each leading to a set of giant doors resembling jagged, interlocking teeth. One set of doors had green borders, the other blue, and both looked as though they'd been carved into the face of miniature mountains, as the doorframes were made of hunks of massive, weathered stone.

With one hand on his hip, Riku's eyes drifted from one door to the other. "Geez, could this place get any more depressing?"

Meg snorted, swiveling around to face him. "No offense, Silver, but death's no picnic. Especially with Hades in charge."

Aqua moaned, Keyblade shaking in her grasp. "But if this where the dead go to rest, shouldn't it be more peaceful?"

"Should, but it isn't." She folded her arms, peering across the water. "The first thing you should know about Hades is that in his mind, the whole universe revolves around him. Ruling this place has been a chore for him since day one, so he takes it out on every sad sap who ends up here."

Donald scoffed. "Then why doesn't he get somebody else to do it?"

"You'd have to take that one up with Zeus." She looked away, rubbing one of her shoulders. "Anyway, if you're looking for Hades, you'll want to take door number two. Just watch out for falling rocks on the way through, unless you want to join everyone else in this ghost town."

"Gawrsh, ya mean you're leavin' already?"

She brushed past him, smiling wryly. "Hey, you look like a big, strong man. I'd probably just slow you down."

And before the others got to give so much as a 'thank you,' Meg slipped away, leaving them alone in the dark, dank cavern.

With nothing to lose, Riku moved toward the doors. "Well, might as well get this over with."

Gulping, Goofy hoisted his shield over his head. "Ya think she was bein' serious about those fallin' rocks?"

Donald snickered, forcing his beak into a smirk. "Aw, what're a few traps for heroes like us?"

"Donald, are you sure you want to jinx us?" Kairi slid out in front of him with a grin and a giggle. "Don't forget where we are! If Hades really _is_ in charge of this place, we could end up walking through a river of fire."

"G-Gawrsh, but my shoes ain't fireproof!"

"Ha! That's what Blizzard spells are for." And just to prove his point, Donald thrust his staff forward, splattering a big ball of ice smack dab in the middle of the doors. When the ice hit its target, Riku fought between laughing and slapping his face. In the end, he just rolled his eyes.

Remaining close to the ground, Sora crawled closer to Aqua, a slight tremble in his movements. She knelt down to ruffle his hair, then gave Donald a sharp look.

"We shouldn't get comfortable until we know what we're facing. Remember, there's probably a reason Phil warned us not to come here."

Once more, Riku felt the contents of his stomach swish. A shiver trailed down his spine, and he gulped. "Yeah, come to think of… anyone else feel kind of strange?"

Sora stopped, blinking, and dug out his notebook. _'I don't feel any different.'_

"Aw, I'm as strong as ever!" Donald twirled his staff, a small flame flickering at the tip. Squinting, he stopped and gave his weapon a shake. "Hey, c'mon! That's supposed to be a Firaga spell, not Fire!"

"…Maybe it's just the cold." Wincing, Kairi pressed her hand against one of the doors. "It's, um… chillier than it is back at the Coliseum."

"I hope that's all it is," said Aqua. "But for now, let's stay on guard."

She threw her whole upper body against the opposite door, pulling to the right, while Riku and Kairi pushed to the left. Despite their combined efforts, it took several moments before they opened wide enough for the group to squeeze through.

Once they made it to the other side, they wound up in a wide, rounded cavern, its lumpy stone walls lit with flickering blue torches. The ground rumbled. Hunks of stone dropped down from above and shattered on the rock hard floor, prompting Goofy to flinch. Glowing white spheres drifted over their heads, leaving behind translucent trails.

Two of the orbs floated into Donald's face, and he squawked, batting them with his staff. A third orb swirled around Sora's head. He swatted it with his claws, then crawled ahead of the others. However, he only made it a few steps before he froze up, back arching. The dark tendrils rising from his shoulders and arms lashed at the surrounding air. Squinting, Riku began to move towards him.

A series of _whoosh_ sounds stopped him mid-step. Between the falling rocks, purplish-black orbs swelled in the air. At least a dozen blue dogs dropped to the ground, skittering around on stubby legs. Their eyes twitched. Their jagged jaws snapped, and that wasn't even the end of it. The moment the dogs took off, Riku heard a series of cracks. Flowers sprouted up from the rocky terrain, each with bright orange petals and thick green stems. Their beady eyes and sharp fangs were dead giveaways for their true nature.

Zipping at the horde, Sora tackled three of the dogs and tore through their backs. Another stone dropped over him, and he flattened against the cave floor. Meanwhile, Riku ducked and rolled beneath a barrage of bullet-like seeds. Skidding to a stop, he lifted his Keyblade, smacking the seeds at the snouts of four incoming dogs. With Donald on his back, Goofy zigzagged between raining boulders and twirled into four more of the Rabid Dogs, while Donald's staff flailed, spewing tiny fireballs at the Creeper Plants' faces.

Aqua cartwheeled past two charging dogs. A ring of multicolored orbs sparked at her Keyblade's tip, but fizzled out within seconds. Gasping, she rattled her weapon, but the lights refused to spark again. Just as another blast of seeds rocketed her way, she surrounded herself with a barrier, but as soon as the seeds hit their mark, it shattered, forcing her to tumble away from another seedy barrage.

Leaping over the charging pups, Kairi lit the cave floor with mines. The dogs trampled over her traps, but where before the explosion might've hurled them up to the ceiling, they only bounced a few feet. The flash from the explosion was short, brief, and left no smoke in its wake. All the while, more Heartless continued to rain alongside plummeting boulders.

Riku whirled around, hacking through six of Rabid Dogs. When he stopped, his legs wobbled again. The clattering of metal behind alerted him to another round of attackers, and when he looked up, another large rock threatened to splatter him all over the floor. Groaning, he lunged under the stone while a mob of Soldiers lunged at him from the side. A flick of his weapon chilled the air and sent balls of ice crashing into their chests, but only four of the Soldiers halted. Five more continued their sprint, slamming into Riku's legs before he even got a chance to fight back.

He tumbled backwards, pushing himself back up with a small puff of air. The Soldiers' crimson claws dug through his jeans, sinking into his legs, but he clamped his jaw shut, striking their helmets with dim flickers of lightning. The bolts were about as thin as spaghetti, enough to stagger his attackers but not incinerate. Though a quick slash across their waists reduced their body to mist and lit the air with glimmering hearts, he could hear the slow thumping of another incoming attacker.

Beating its big, bulbous belly, a Large Body charged, sliding down the rocky incline. Tearing across the cavern, Sora slammed into its back, shredding through its vest within seconds. When its body burst into smoke, Sora dashed across the cave, stopping at the mouth of a tunnel.

The bleating of sheep sent Soldiers tumbling to their knees, and Kairi blew a small sigh. A whirlwind of fire swirled around Aqua, and she slammed into a wall of Creeper Plants, but the flames flickered out within seconds. While Goofy knocked three Rabid Dogs away with a quick, spinning motion, Donald's face became bright red, and he wailed at the top of his lungs.

"What's the big idea?!"

Looking down at her weapon, Aqua cringed. "This isn't right at all. Just using Raging Storm once should have activated Firestorm, and yet…"

"It's not working," said Kairi. "Nothing is. My Mine Squares should have destroyed those Heartless, but they barely left a scratch."

_But I don't get it. I still feel fine… _Sora's eyes narrowed, and he his claws scraped the floor. Three more stones plummeted right over Riku, Goofy, and Aqua respectively, and the three of them scattered.

The fallen Soldiers' eyes blinked open, and they threw themselves back on their feet. Another ring of portals whirled near the ceiling, dropping two Large Bodies, seven Rabid Dogs, and eight more Soldiers mere yards away. Kairi was right; something was definitely off, and if they stayed here, there was a chance they'd waste their strength.

With his legs still a bit wobbly, he stuck near the wall, resisting the urge to look down at his feet. He needed to go with the flow. Let his body do all the thinking for him, or he risked becoming a Heartless' snack.

The road ahead snaked and swerved, running down a steep slope. On his way through the cavern, Riku overhead clanking, thumping, scraping, and yapping. A look back at the entrance revealed the pack of dogs, Soldiers, and Large Bodies was charging right behind them. Continuing his sprint, Riku hurled his Oblivion at the mob, knocking the Soldiers and Rabid Dogs at the Large Bodies' big, round bellies. When his weapon flew back into his grip, he pictured a mountain dropping from the sky and crashing right on top of their pursuers.

A dome stretched over the Heartless, pinning them in place. The Soldiers and Rabid Dogs flattened like pancakes, then exploded, hearts rising. Only the Large Bodies remained, squirming and dragging their feet. A Graviga spell would've squashed them on the spot, but this was a small step forward. A Gravira instead of Gravity. Picking up speed, shouted to his friends.

"Guys! If you're gonna use magic, try focusing a little harder. There's a chance we can at least slow them down."

Zipping past him, Sora threw himself onto a nearby ledge. When he landed, he pointed his claw across the path, toward a taller cliff, ten feet high. A troop of Heartless wearing hourglass-shaped helmets and wielding thick, back lances perched at the edge, then leaped at the gang, jabbing with their razor-sharp weapons. Before they even budged, Sora tackled them against the wall, pinning them in place. With one hand, he slashed across their torsos, while he snapped the claws of the other, sweeping over the crowd with a ring of purple energy.

Swiveling sideways, Aqua thrust her Keyblade at two more charging Lance Soldiers, firing off three ice clusters, followed by three flames as big as bowling balls. The fire shot up their armored bodies, and their hearts took to the air, but Aqua's movements slowed, and she grasped her chest.

"You're right, Riku. Focusing _does _help, but…"

Sora's eyes popped wide open, and he zipped to her side. With a small frown, Kairi blasted a light pillar at a sprouting Creeper Plant.

"What's wrong, Aqua?"

"Even my most powerful spells shouldn't squeeze this much energy out of me."

Another stone shattered before them, pebbles and dust flying in their faces. Yelping, Goofy slid into the path and shoved his shield forward to deflect the incoming debris.

"Well, I got a few ethers if ya need 'em!"

The air buzzed. A dense barrage of lightning impaled the Large Bodies, leaving black blotches where they once stood. As soon as the air cleared, Donald's legs began trembling.

"But we _shouldn't_ need them! Not this fast."

"Then forget magic. Let's focus on getting to the other side." Riku's voice was a touch sharp, and he once again picked up speed, waving for his friends to follow. At least running was getting a bit easier.

At the tail end of the group, Sora pounced at their pursuers, flinging green flames. As the gang continued their retreat, Riku caught flickers of purple light out of the corners of his eyes, heard the lull of ticking clocks and a series of loud thuds, probably from collapsing Large Bodies. Finally, after swerving around several corners, the group slipped through another tunnel, opening up into a wide, circular chamber filled with a thick, sour stench.

Green fog glided over the stone ground. Glimmering torches cast shifting shadows on the walls, and while Riku raised his Keyblade in preparation for more Heartless, none came.

The room fell silent.

Wiping sweat off his face, he collapsed on top of a large, flat stone and rested his cheek in his hand. With wobbly legs, Donald stumbled into a wall, then slid down to his rump. Kairi and Aqua seated themselves on a neighboring rock, while Goofy rummaged through his pockets.

After passing two shimmering, blue spheres over to Donald, he wandered over to the others. "Here ya go, fellers. You folks'll probably need 'em more than me."

"Thanks, Goofy." Riku cracked a weak smile, stuffing the ether into his pocket. "Think I still got a few elixirs left over, if anyone's running short." Just to be safe, he dug his hand into his right pocket, and after feeling his way past the handle of Genie's lamp, he pulld out a small, golden bottle. "Depending on what we're up against, we'll probably have to pace ourselves. Last thing we need is to run out of items in a pinch."

Reaching behind her back, Aqua scooped out another elixir. "I grabbed a few supplies back in Traverse Town, so I should be all right. But we shouldn't be too wasteful; if we let our magic naturally recharge itself, these items should last a bit longer."

Springing out of the ground, Sora dug out his notepad again. _'I can cover all the healing. That oughta make things a little easier, right?'_

Riku leaned back, arms crossed. "Right. You said you didn't feel any different…"

Sora shook his head. _'To tell you the truth, I feel better than ever.'_

Donald banged his staff against the floor. "So how come _we_ feel so lousy?"

"There's definitely somethin' fishy goin' on…" Goofy tapped his foot, then started walking back and forth. "Wait, I know! Maybe because it's so dark down here, all the Heartless get some kinda boost!"

"Goofy, we've _been_ in darkness before, and it never caused problems like this!"

Kairi swiveled toward the entrance. "Maybe this is what Phil tried to warn us about…"

"It'd explain a lot," said Aqua. Drawing in a sharp breath, she slid down from the rock and turned her gaze clear across the chamber, to a narrow gap in the wall, shining with green light. "By all means, we _should_ turn back. But still, if Zack's here… If he's Hades' prisoner or worse, I can't just leave him. I have to know what happened." Her Keyblade shook a little, and her eyes squeezed shut. "I've already failed enough of my friends, so I can't…"

"Aqua…" Kairi moved beside her, resting a hand against her upper arm. "It's okay. We're with you, even if it _is_ dangerous. Some people are worth the risk."

"Especially your pals!" Goofy chortled, gesturing to the others. "Besides, there ain't nothin' stronger than the bond between friends. And if we can pull through this, then we'll be in even better shape to take on the Organization."

"Right… Because we all share an unbreakable connection." Reaching behind her back again, Aqua pulled out her lucky charm, glowing pale blue. "But even so, I want you all to _promise_ me you'll be careful. Our bonds may make us stronger, but we still don't know how much further we need to go."

Pushing away from the rocks, Riku strode in front of her. "Aqua, I know you're just looking out for us, but you shouldn't put yourself under so much pressure. We might not be Masters like you, but we've _all_ put up with some pretty steep challenges, so why don't you let us carry some of the weight?"

In a way, he could kind of relate. When he was stuck in the digital Twilight Town, all Riku wanted was to set things right. The glitches that ate away at the town, the growing darkness consuming everything in sight. It was his burden, and it was far from the first, between his past searches for Sora, the guilt he _still_ carried over dragging the islands into the darkness. Heck, he'd even sulked over his choice to stay in the datascape. Responsibility really was a double-edged sword.

She made a soft sound, like a sigh crossed with a laugh. "Of course, but I _still_ think you should be cautious."

"Yeah, I'm still kind of dragging my feet." He pressed his hands against his back and stretched out his spine. "But c'mon. I think this is one of those situations where you can either sink or swim. And personally, I'd rather jump right in the water instead of hanging in the shallows."

Chuckling, Aqua moved closer to the crevice. "Then is everyone ready?"

Donald shouldered his staff and rolled back on his feet. "I've been ready this whole time!"

The sound of laughter echoed through the room, but despite Donald's grumbling, the group squeezed through the crack and continued on their way.

After a short trek through pitch blackness, they emerged at the base of a meandering slope, suspended over a glowing, green pool. The white orbs from before now appeared in large clusters, floating over the path like fireflies. Jagged cliffs tore into the sky, forming a rounded wall that stretched far into the horizon. At the top of the slope, Riku spotted a black fortress, adorned with pillars not unlike the buildings in Thebes. The once soft moans, howls, and shrieks now blared as if blasted through a loudspeaker. Just hearing their cries made him writhe, like someone had just driven a stake through his spine.

Moving along the trail, he heard the chattering the teeth and saw Donald biting his fingertips, while Goofy hugged his shoulders. Both Kairi and Aqua gathered near the ledge, overlooking the swirling waters below. Aqua's free hand flew over her mouth within seconds, and Kairi ripped her eyes off of the pool. So what was the big deal? Slowing his stride, Riku moved beside the two girls and gazed into the glimmering green abyss.

Realization hit him like a truck. In the middle of the whirling, green waters, Riku barely made out translucent figures drifting with the current. Their eyes were all closed, their bodies still, save for the occasional bursts of squirming, accompanied with screams. There was no doubt about it; those were definitely ghosts, but instead of drifting freely, they were all trapped. Stuck in a never ending vortex, unable to break free.

"…Let's go," he said, unable to watch any longer, and, as the group continued their climb, no one said a word.

Two thick, stone doors marked the end of the path, leading to a spiral stairway drenched in darkness. Trailing a hand against the wall, Riku began a steady climb. His fingers wrapped tightly around Oblivion's hilt, and he half expected to spot yellow eyes gleaming in the dark. But no, the hallway was silent. Still. The howls and wails from outside grew steadily softer the further they traveled. Soon, the only sounds he heard were the soft plodding of his friends' shoes and the metallic clanks from Aqua's boots.

After what felt like an eternity, pale blue light assaulted Riku's eyes, stunning him for a moment while his vision adjusted. When he finally stepped out of the hall, he found himself in another rounded room, this one much smaller than before. Spiky protrusions reached down from the ceiling like claws. Strange carvings in the wall resembled monstrous faces with toothy grins. A round table displayed what looked like a map, topped with wooden figures of himself and his friends.

Fog drifted past the rounded windows. Glimmering torches cast dancing shadows on the walls, and at the far end of the room, Riku found Hades seated in a stiff, stone throne, a toothy smirk carved into his face.

Riku's gaze snapped to him in an instant. His grip on Oblivion grew even tighter, and he sent the god a razor sharp glare. Giving a good hard gulp, Goofy stumbled forward and narrowed his eyes. Donald twirled his staff, then thumped it against the floor. Fidgeting, Sora averted his eyes and inched closer to Riku and Kairi, while Aqua pushed ahead of the others, staring Hades down.

All this, and Hades' smirk only grew.

"Well, if it isn't the little bluebird. I tell ya, babe, you got guts traipsing down here into the Underworld_._" He waved his hand, forming a cigar out of smoke. After popping it in his mouth, he snapped his fingers and ignited the end.

Stuck halfway into the floor, Sora started to slink behind Riku, but one look from Hades froze him on the spot.

"Well, that's a new look for ya, shortie. But hey, who am I to judge? After all, we're old pals, wouldn't you say?"

Sora scowled. _No. You guys were never my friends!_

"Heh, so you finally caught on." He shook his head, flinging a skull-shaped lollipop into Sora's hands. "Not that it matters. Looks to me like Maleficent made a sucker outta you after all. Yeesh, you'd think the horns woulda given her away from the start."

_Shut up! _The shadows lining his back spiraled into the air, lashing wildly.

Kneeling down beside him, Riku suppressed the urge to shout. Much as he wanted to support Sora, something told him that snapping in his defense would only cause more jeering.

Unlike Riku, Donald was a creature of impulse. So, naturally, he marched right up to Hades' throne and started squawking away. "What's the big idea, Hades? What've you been doing to our magic?"

"Oh, that?" He shrugged. "Next time you go wandering into a god's domain, maybe you should do your homework. Or, y'know, consider that I wouldn't play _fair?_ I mean, sheesh, that's like Villainy 101."

Feathers ruffling, Donald charged, but Hades flicked him away with a yawn, sending him crashing into the table.

Aqua's jaw tightened, and she stormed across the room. "Hades, I want to know what happened to Zack."

"Zack?" He shifted in his seat, bursting into laughter. "What, you mean that scrawny, wannabe hero?"

Aqua's eyes twitched, but she managed to stand her ground. "Phil said that he disappeared."

"And you think I did him in. Is that it?" Yet again, Hades laughed. "Look, babe, while I'm _flattered_ that you'd pin the kid's death on me, I got bigger fish to fry. A whole cosmos to rearrange. Point is, even if he _was_ dead, it'd probably be because the little shrimp got in over his head." Finally, he rose from his throne, taking another puff of his cigar. "But see, here's the _real_ kicker: your little pal isn't even here. Heck, he's not even in this _world._"

A small gasp escaped her, and she took a step back. "He's not?"

"Nope. I mean, hey, maybe the runt ran off and got torn apart by the Heartless. Couldn't tell ya, and I couldn't care less."

She winced, turning her gaze to the floor.

"But look on the bright side!" said Kairi. "It means he could still be out there somewhere."

"Too bad you'll never get to see him," said Hades. "See, I got plans. Monumental plans, and I can't have a bunch of Key-slinging twerps screwing around and making things _complicated_. But since you came all this way, I've got a _killer_ consolation prize, and lemme tell ya, it's a doozy."

Before anyone got the chance to speak or even move, Hades snapped his fingers, flooding the air with billows of thick, black smoke. As the smog seeped up Riku's nose, he broke into a coughing fit. The shaking ground sent him to his knees. Smoke whirled around the entire room, concealing everything from the torchlight to the windows, to Hades, and even his friends.

Riku's coughing persisted until the smoke finally parted, revealing a wide, round expanse of stone with walls tearing into the solid black sky. A throne wedged into one of the walls overlooked the cavern, and it's there that Riku found Hades. Riku was just about to demand answers when a low, guttural groan grabbed his ear, pulling his focus to a colossal cave and two glistening, orange eyes. While he helped Kairi and Goofy stand, his eyes remained fixed on the cave.

Aqua had already risen, holding her Keyblade level with the tunnel. After scooping up his staff, Donald hobbled onto his feet and straightened his hat, while Sora snarled and ignited his claws. The growling grew louder. The eyes drew closer. Heavy, slamming footsteps rocked the ground beneath them. Riku could see his breath materializing in a cool mist, while goose bumps sprouted all along his arms.

The creature's sword-like teeth poked out of its jaws in a jagged underbite. Two short, stubby legs carried its fat, round, and scaly body, while its slender, whip-like tail lashed about. For a reptile, its snout was awfully flat, and a rim of spikes ran from the middle of its head all the way down its serpentine neck and along its fat, humped back. Green smoke spewed from its open maw, and it let out another low grumble before bolting straight at the group.

Kairi acted first, pointing her Keyblade at the floor and surrounding the group with a circle of glowing spots. After setting the traps, she jumped to the side, waving for the others to follow. Springing over one of the mines, Donald barreled at the beast, which launched its head forward and snapped its gnarly teeth. With a wild squawk, Donald, hopped back and struck its skull with a surge of electricity. Blue flickers of light lit the cavern for a split-second, and the air sizzled with sparks.

The Hydra's head swayed from side to side, and its movements slowed. Seizing the opportunity, Riku bolted straight at its feet hacked at its legs. Grasping his weapon in both hands, Riku dragged Oblivion's serrated teeth across its scales, but its skin remained fully intact, tough as iron and thick as stone. When Goofy twirled into the opposite leg, Riku heard a low _thunk._ The Hydra didn't even flinch. In fact, it wasn't until Aqua blasted fireballs at its feet that it hissed, screeched, and retaliated.

Before it could get so much as a bite, she wrapped herself in a barrier, deflected its jaws, and cartwheeled to the left. With its head still in range, she leveled her Keyblade with its maw and launched a sparking yellow sphere right down its throat. Another bolt impaled its skull soon after, and Aqua winced, but straightened her stance in a flash. While it gurgled and flailed its neck, Riku slipped under its legs and slid beside her.

"Looks like its head's the weak spot. Now we just need a way to _hit_ the thing without getting caught in its fangs."

"Well, we do have numbers on our side, so if we can divert its attention…"

"Did somebody ask for a distraction?" Grinning, Goofy leaped out from under the Hydra's legs and began hopping about. "Don't you fellers worry about me! I'll keep it busy for a while."

"Not without me, you won't!" Donald dashed in front of him, launching a fireball at the Hydra's eyes.

The flame hit its mark, and the Hydra screeched, cracking its neck like a whip. With another squawk, Donald scrambled out of the way, while Goofy bounced to the right and hurled his shield at the Hydra's cheek. Whistling, Kairi slid back into the center of the mines and waved her Keyblade. Smacking its lips, the Hydra thundered towards her, and Kairi dodged, hopping over its tail as it snapped at her legs. Seconds later, the Hydra stumbled into two big, round large minefields. A series of booms sounded off, echoing throughout the cavern. Only small slivers of smoke trailed into the air, but the force of the explosions sent the Hydra teetering from one foot to the other.

As it rocked and swayed, Sora launched himself onto its tail, then scurried up its spine. And despite the dire circumstances, Riku snickered. How could he have forgotten? The first rule of fighting giant monsters was to always hop on their backs. It worked with Cerberus, the Behemoth, Maleficent's dragon form… In hindsight, it seemed like a no brainer.

Before the Hydra steadied its footing, Riku sprung onto the base of its tail and vaulted onto its lower back. Unfortunately, its booming footsteps made its entire body shake, forcing Riku to cling to one of its spines. Below, he spotted Kairi and Aqua hurling their Keyblades at its neck. Their weapons slammed into its scales, slicing across its skin, then ricocheted back. With each hit, the Hydra grunted, but continued its march, rearing its head back and snapping at the duo. The bleats of sheep followed, but the Hydra didn't even yawn. Instead, it continued lunging at Kairi's feet. It only stopped when Sora zipped up its neck and dragged his flame-coated claws across its head.

At the same time, Riku lashed at its neck, swinging Oblivion like an axe. He slashed once, then twice, making the Hydra screech. Its head swiveled around, and it flew at Riku's waist, but he retaliated by blasting blue flames into its mouth. The Dark Firaga singed its throat, making the Hydra cough, spit, and snarl. The clangs of Goofy's shield and Kairi and Aqua's Keyblades sounded off one after the other. Three purple lightning bolts crashed into its skull, and Sora slid down from his perch. When he landed, he pointed to Riku, then slid his hand across his neck.

The message was crystal clear.

Taking a step back, Riku lunged at the Hydra, digging Oblivion's teeth into its skin. At the same time, Sora dashed around to the front of his neck, hacking his claws along the dents left by repeated Strike Raids. After several slashes, the Hydra's neck flew straight off its torso, dripping green ooze as it slammed into the ground.

Its legs wobbled, and it collapsed on its belly, body lifeless and limp. Blowing out a tremendous sigh, Riku brushed his bangs out of his eyes, and he and Sora abandoned their perch. The two trudged over to the others, Riku's footsteps and breaths equally heavy.

Cackling, Donald swung his staff over his shoulder and craned his neck up at Hades. "Ha! That was easy."

From so high up, it was tough to read Hades' expression, though his chuckling gave Riku a few vague ideas. "What, you think it's over already? We're not even at halftime."

Something twitched in the corner of Riku's eye. He heard it snap, then crack, then gurgle, then groan. That swishing, bubbling sensation in his gut came back at full force. A lump clogged his throat, and when he turned around, his Keyblade slipped out of his grip and clattered on the rocky floor below. The stump that remained of the hydra's neck began to stretch and fork, forming three more lumps. Each one bulged and stretched until three fresh Hydra heads popped out in their places, splattering the group with droplets of slime and dead skin.

The Hydra's blood burned like freshly kindled flames, and Riku wailed as the droplets sizzled his cheeks, neck, and arms. The moans and yelps of the others proved that he wasn't the only one drenched in the venomous slime. Still, he shook off the pain, scooping up his weapon, and glared daggers at the three-headed beast.

All three of its heads shot forward. An explosion of green smog spewed from their maws, washing over the group like a tidal wave. The air grew sour, flooding Riku's senses with the stench of burning sulfur. Coughing and gagging, he slapped his hand over his mouth and swished his weapon, surrounding himself with a cool, spinning breeze. More whirlwinds swatted at the gas, launched with a wave from Kairi, Aqua, and Donald's weapons, but the Hydra's continued to spew their gaseous breath.

The temperatures skyrocketed. The acid continued to sting and burn, turning Riku's skin pink from the sudden irritation. Holding her breath, Aqua vanished, reappearing behind one of the Hydra's heads and slashing at its neck. She flickered behind the middle head, then the third, but as she moved in for a fourth strike, all three heads snapped at her, sending her crashing into the wall. Panting, she reached into her pocket and pulled out an elixir. Green light flashed over her, and she sent Sora a weak smile. The good news was, Aqua's little maneuver brought the Hydra's venom spewing routine to a standstill.

"I got an idea!" said Donald, scurrying towards one of the Hydra's feet. The tip of his staff shone pale blue, and he clubbed his weapon against its claws. Tiny clusters of ice began to crawl across its toes, but the Hydra ripped its foot off the ground, shattering the ice, and smashed Donald against the cave floor. Its nearest head spewing more gas, but when Goofy's shield whirled into its eye, its head bounced back, and the acid spew ended.

A bombardment of purple lightning bolts struck each of its heads, and Sora zipped up the middle neck and began clawing at the Hydra's eyes. Its two side heads snapped at him at once, forcing Sora to flip back at the last second. Drifting down to its back, he blasted their faces with a barrage of green fireballs. By grabbing the Hydra's focus, Sora gave Riku the perfect opening.

Twists of black smoke gathered around his fingertips. About time his darkness kicked in. Breathing in, he let that darkness crawl past his wrists, up his arms, and all the way around his torso. As he drew closer to the Hydra, his clothes shifted, skintight armor clinging to his body. His fingers and chest turned blue, his wrists blood red. Knee-high boots replaced his sneakers, and a tattered, white cape hung from his belt.

The churning, bubbling nausea that'd plagued him up until now faded, replaced with a light, weightless sensation. His feet practically glided as he tore towards the Hydra's back side. On the way, he saw an onslaught of white spheres rocketing at the Hydra's necks, eyes, and cheeks. A quick glance over the shoulder revealed that Kairi had started twirling, shooting out six more spheres before her Keyblade finally dimmed.

Trailing behind Riku, Aqua thrust her Keyblade forward, its tip glowing bright orange. An explosion of heat filled the cavern. Flames trailed up the Hydra's legs, past its shoulders, and down its back, and Aqua bent over, gulping down an ether of her own. When Riku finally reached the Hydra's tail, he flew into the air, landing on its back in a single bound.

The head to the right growled, snapping its jaws, but Riku warped out of the way, slashing the back of its skull. He continued flickering around the Hydra, hacking and cleaving, but his attack abruptly ended when the left head clamped its jaws over him and slurped him down in one fell swoop. Though he started to slide down its throat, Riku spun around, slicing through its flesh and tasting the fresh air. Just like before, the Hydra's severed neck and head flew through the air, crashing into its other lifeless head.

But the stump Riku left behind rapidly split and swelled. Where before three heads sprouted, four popped up in its place. Even with armor shielding his body, the Hydra's fangs pierced his flesh. With a whip of its neck, Riku slammed into the rocky terrain, green gas smothering his face. Shielding his face, Riku pulled the darkness around his body and flickered clear across the cavern. As soon as he landed, a single blue lightning bolt struck his head, rivers of pain coursing down his veins.

He collapsed on his side, and the Hydra's tail coiled around his waist, lifting him up and slamming him down, again and again without mercy. Grinding his teeth, he hacked at the tail, severing the tip from the base and freeing himself in the process. And unlike the Hydra's heads, it _didn't_ grow back, reduced to a thick, dribbling stub and nothing more.

A ring of white pillars rammed into the Hydra's torso, followed by more flickers of purple lightning. Ice clusters collided with its cheeks, and the cavern flashed orange once more, coupled with the heat of a thousand deserts. Unfortunately, the Hydra shrugged off all the attacks. All six of its heads shot off in different directions, spewing green gas, sending surges of blue lightning rocketing to over the group, and belching out whirling, black orbs that whizzed at their feet.

At the rate things were going, there was no way they'd win.

Grabbing the front of his chest, Riku twirled, parting the poison with another snap of the wind. With the air clear, he waved his arm, tearing open a corridor and waving at the others.

"Guys, forget it! Let's just get out of here."

Donald huffed, flicking his staff, but only a small ember lit the tip of his weapon. "But we gotta stop this thing, before—"

"Before what?" said Aqua, sprinting toward the portal. "Don't you see? Hades _wants_ us to run out of strength, and if we continue this fight…"

The cave flickered with flashes of blue light. Black orbs bombarded them like bullets. Grabbing Donald by the wrist, Goofy barreled into the portal, and after cooking up one last whirlwind, Kairi did the same. One by one, they filed into the corridor, and the portal snapped shut just as a flash of white teeth flew their way.

From out of the darkness, they tumbled into soft, warm sand. As he hit the ground, the dark armor peeled away, leaving Riku's entire body heavy and limp. His heart hammered away. His skin was soaked with sweat, and just when he thought things couldn't get worse, he spotted Phil strutting his way with Herc marching right behind.

The jig was most definitely up.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**A/N: **So if Zack isn't dead, where could he have gone? More will come to light as the story continues. As for why I went this route, honestly, I just wanted to try something a little different. He could be dead in canon, he could be alive, but I feel like BBS' credits are so vague that there's room for interpretation... at least until KH3 likely comes in and Josses everybody.

The Hydra's attacks were based on the KH2 boss battle as well as the original myth, where it possessed venomous breath.

Lastly, in response to a guest review…

_Guest 2.0: _No, I don't hate Sora at all! In fact, he's one of my favorite characters to write in this AU. He's been through some rough circumstances, but I always try to balance it out with triumphs, like rescuing Aqua, his spying on the Organization, and overcoming Zexion. A lot of his conflicts are born from exploring the consequences of being a Heartless, the aftermath of having his friendly nature turned against him, and the fact that canon shows that Sora is most vulnerable when he's alone. I hate character bashing, so I'd never torment a character out of spite—I just like conflict and character development. Hope that clears things up!


	4. Tale of the Titans

**Chapter 4: Tale of the Titans**

"Just what were you kids thinkin'?!"

They should've known that this would happen. Of _course_ Phil would catch on. How could he not? By the time they got back, the once blue sky had shifted to a purplish hue, the setting sun staining the entire arena an orangeish gold. The air had cooled, and the afternoon had slipped away, transitioning into twilight.

Since the gang's return, Phil and Herc had led them all back into the Coliseum, seating them along the lowest benches. Everyone but Donald kept their eyes glued to the ground, while Donald crossed his arms and scowled at no one in particular.

While Phil stomped back and forth, Herc stood off to the side, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched his mentor rant and rave.

"I'll say it again. What in Hera's name were you thinkin'? Especially you, sweet cheeks! I left you in charge, and—"

Aqua inhaled, then exhaled, rising to her feet. Her face was calm, and her voice monotone. "It was a mistake, and I accept full responsibility for it."

"Good! But you still shoulda known better." He stopped his pacing and slumped, his scowl softening. "It's like I told ya, Hades is no pushover, and ya shouldn't have expected him to play fair."

Donald wobbled onto his feet, balling his hands into fists. "Well, you shoulda _told_ us what would happen! If knew we'd be weaker down there—"

Before Donald could finish, Phil slapped himself in the face. "Oy… You mean you didn't know about the curse?"

Hercules shook his head, moving closer. "They're not from around here, Phil. How could they?"

"…Fine, ya got a point, champ." He heaved a loud sigh, dragging himself onto the bleachers. "But that still doesn't explain how you found the place."

Goofy straightened his back and raised his index finger. "Well, ya see, after you fellers left, Meg offered take us down there, and—"

"I knew it!" Phil hopped down from the bench, smacking his fist against his palm. "I knew that dame was trouble from the start."

Hercules' eyes bulged, then snapped into tiny slits. "Phil! Meg's not like that. And whatever happened, I'm sure she was just trying to help."

"Oh, sure. And if she was bein' so _helpful,_ then why didn't she tell the kids about the curse?"

Riku leaned back, gripping the knees of his pants. Phil kind of had a point. If Meg knew how to get there and she knew where to find Hades, then why _didn't_ she warn them?

For a split-second, Herc pulled his eyes off of Phil, lips pulling to one side of his face. For a moment, he hesitated, running his hand over the top of his head. Then, breathing in, he set his eyes back on the others. "Well, Meg isn't like us. She doesn't have super strength or magic powers, so maybe the curse didn't affect her."

"But what _is_ the curse?" said Aqua. "I know that it weakens us, but is there anything else we should know?"

Phil grumbled, massaging his forehead. "Look, in the Underworld, heroes are zero, plain and simple. Even the mighty Zeus would turn into a pipsqueak if he went down there unprotected."

Kairi gasped, scooting to the edge of the bench. "So there's a way around it?"

Hercules grinned, tipping his chin up. "Sure! The gods on Mount Olympus have this stone that blocks the curse completely. In fact…" He reached behind his back, pulling out a small rock patterned with a lightning bolt. "I had a feeling you guys would be going down there. I'm just sorry I didn't get it in time."

Kairi blew a big puff of air, resting her cheek in her hand. "Well, the trip was a total disaster, anyway. Zack wasn't even down there."

After scratching the back of his neck, Sora sighed and lifted his notepad. _'Yeah, all we got was a stupid Hydra, and that thing tried to kill us!'_

"The Hydra? But I already—" Hercules trailed off, covering his face with his palm. "Wait, if it's in the Underworld, I guess it doesn't matter that it's dead…"

_'So how're we supposed to beat it? We already tried chopping off its heads, but it kept growing them back!' _And just to emphasize his frustration, Sora scribbled a frowning face with big, bushy eyebrows.

"And don't get me started on that poison breath!" said Donald.

"Well, you definitely don't want to go for the heads. Trust me, I learned that the hard way." Hercules grimaced, reaching for the side of his neck. "Crushing it worked last time, but if Zack's not even down there, there's no reason to go back."

"I don't know," said Riku. "There's something that's been bugging me since…"

Goofy leaned towards him, hands on his thighs. "Gee, what's the matter, pal?"

"It's just… Hades said he had plans. Something about rearranging the cosmos. Don't you guys find that a little weird?"

Eyes widening, Kairi covered her mouth. "Now that you mention it, that _is_ pretty specific. And it sounds a lot bigger than sending a few monsters into the city."

Aqua tensed, back slightly arched. She shut her eyes, pursed her lips, and cupped her chin in her hand. "That's not all. He seemed to have figures of all of us laid out on his table, so it's possible that he knew we were here before we even reached him. This isn't some haphazard scheme; Hades must have a clear goal in mind. The question is what, and how does he plan to achieve it?"

"And where do all the monster attacks tie into it?" said Kairi. "Unless they're meant to distract us…"

"Nah, those monsters were probably for me." Hercules let out a shaky laugh, rubbing his neck once again. "But I think you guys are onto something. I just wish I knew what it meant…"

"You and me both, kid." Phil folded his arms, looking up at the sky. "Maybe you oughta ask your old man. If there's anyone who'd know what old fire-head's up to, it's him."

Something must have clicked when Phil mentioned Herc's father, because as soon as he did, Sora's eyes became round as dinner plates. He tipped his head to the side, scratching his cheek with a claw, the nodded. Was that Ven person telling him something? That must have been the case, because shortly after the fact, he held up his notepad again.

_'Hey, your dad's one of the gods, right?'_

"Not just a god," said Hercules. "He's their leader… and Hades' older brother."

"So _he's_ Zeus!" said Donald. "Well, if he's his big brother, how come he hasn't done anything to stop him?"

"Gods don't really like to interfere with mortal affairs, and the most Hades' done lately is send monsters for me to fight." Herc turned toward the center of the arena. "I think he's trying to give me a chance to _really_ prove I'm a hero, but that doesn't mean he can't help us."

Aqua's gaze drifted to Hercules, and she threaded her fingers between the Wayfinder's points. "If it's not too much to ask, could I join you?"

"Sure, Aqua! I bet he'd love to meet you."

"Well, if you're thinkin' about makin' a field trip to the temple, ya might wanna save it for tomorrow." Phil looked at his wrist, now adorned with a sundial. "You kids have had a rough day, and I think you've all earned a little shuteye."

With the sun continuing to sink away and the sky starting to shift from purple to black, there was no point in arguing. The fact was, they'd had a rough day. And for Riku, a rough _first_ day back in action. So, once the gang reached an agreement, Herc led them all back outside. With a whistle, a winged, white horse came swooping down from the sky, and Herc hoisted himself and Phil on top while Riku and the others squeezed back into the Gummi Ship, following close behind.

After passing over hundreds upon hundreds of red-roofed buildings, Pegasus took a nosedive over a jade fence, marked with a golden H emblem and golden metal sculptures of Hercules on each side. As the ship followed suit, Riku took a moment to soak in the courtyard down below, decorated with elaborate marble fountains sitting along the lush green grass, fluffy, round hedges surrounded by stone borders, a golden sculpture of Pegasus fixed to a towering pedestal, and so much more.

A massive swimming pool rested between two parallel colonnade structures sculpted from the same white marble as the fountains, with red roofing that matched those of the city's countless buildings. Past the pool and up a steep flight of steps, a towering villa adorned with eight columns of equal spacing, with verandas up high overlooking the wide, blue ocean, spanning all the way across the horizon.

It was here that Pegasus finally landed, and after the gang disembarked from the Highwind, Hercules and Phil led them through the front doors. One step inside, and Riku began soaking up his new scenery like a sponge. His eyes wandered all across the wide room, past black and red pillars with golden trim to the walls painted red with images of golden deer prancing from corner to corner. The ceiling seemed to stretch for miles, with golden flowers placed in the center of square indentations, spanning from wall to wall. Lavish pink curtains coiled around the columns, and everything sparkled, perfectly polished and free of dust.

Herc ushered the gang up a steep flight of steps, into a quiet room with red silk curtains parted just enough to reveal a veranda overlooking the sea. The room itself had a few small tables topped with polished vases containing plants with fan-shaped leaves. The beds consisted of simple white cushions on thin bronze frames. Upon sitting down, Riku sank into the mattress, soft as a pillow and probably stuffed with feathers. Before leaving, Herc set the Olympus stone down on one of the tables, and while Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Sora crawled onto the extra beds, Aqua followed Hercules out into the hall. Not that Riku blamed her; she'd had next to no time to catch up until now.

He spent about an hour trying to fall asleep, but his mind kept winding back to Hades' words. Rearranging the cosmos… Just what did it mean? Sure, he'd probably find out before too long, thanks to Zeus, but still… he reached for the Olympus stone, holding it over his face.

A shadow stretched over him, and before he knew it, he found Kairi leaning over the edge of his bed. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Riku planted the stone back on the table, then sluggishly sat up. "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't sweat it, Kairi."

"Oh, you're not fooling anyone," said Donald, snickering under his breath. "We've been traveling with you long enough to know when you're in a bad mood."

Goofy nodded, rolling onto his side. "Yup. 'Cause ya always get this real intense look whenever somethin's buggin' ya."

Burying his face in his hands, Riku let out a low moan. "Okay, I admit it. I'm still kind of stuck on what Hades said. It just feels like we should be _doing_ something about it."

"And we will." Kairi sat down next to him, hands resting in her lap. "But I don't think this is something we can rush. Just look at what happened today…"

"Ha, yeah. Talk about a rough start… Still, I think it's good that we went down there. If we hadn't, then we'd have no clue what Hades was up to." Well, technically they still didn't, but at least they knew he was plotting something bigger than a few over-sized cows.

"It's weird. Over the past year, I'd like to think I've gotten stronger, but when I was down there, it felt like I was back where I started. All that training I did with Aqua, and I could barely focus one Shotlock…" She shook her head, peering out at the veranda. "It's scary to think about, and I guess it proves that we have to be _more_ than just Keyblade wielders. Sometimes our powers won't be enough."

"No. And even at our strongest, we can't always win."

"Mm… Yeah, and if that's just a taste of what we'll be facing next, then maybe you're right, and that trip really was for the best."

"Well, it sure coulda gone better," said Donald. "That's the second time this week we've had to run from a fight."

Sliding out of his bed, Goofy moved over to Donald and patted him on the back. "Aw, cheer up, Donald! At least this time, nobody got hurt. And it was just one monster instead of a big ol' Heartless army."

"But it still stinks. Stupid Hades and his stupid curse…"

Kairi cracked a crooked smile, rolling her eyes. "Were you even paying attention to what I said? We can't always count on magic to save us, silly."

"Seriously. We had to warm up somehow, and I think that little fight with the Hydra did more for me than breaking all those pots." Riku snorted, leaning back on his palms. "And something tells me we'll be dealing with a _lot_ worse once we start fighting the Organization again."

"Exactly! There'll probably be times where we feel just as powerless, and we'll _have_ to find a way to pull through."

"Heh. So, you want to go back down there?"

"Are you saying you don't?" She poked his shoulder, giggling. "Don't think I didn't see you playing with that stone."

"Okay, you caught me." He threw up his hands and chuckled. "I was just thinking, if Hades _is_ planning something, shouldn't we do a little recon? You know, just in case Zeus doesn't know what's up."

Goofy's gaze drooped, and he started twiddling his thumbs. "I dunno. After everything that happened today, maybe we better wait 'til we hear back from Herc and Aqua."

"Hey, I'm not saying we should go right away, but we should try cover as much ground as possible."

A shadow shifted from across the room, and before Riku could even call for his Keyblade, Sora planted himself to Riku's right, smiling sheepishly. _'Well, I've done tons of spying before. If you guys want, I could go there right now, and—'_

Riku grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. "Look, Sora, it's not that I doubt you, but there's no way I'm gonna let you take off on your own."

Sora's cheeks puffed up, and he yanked his hand free. _'But I can do this, Riku! If I hide in the shadows, Hades won't even know I'm there.'_

"And I'm sure you'd do a great job," said Kairi. "But we're your friends, and somebody has to keep you out of trouble."

Donald rolled to his feet, whipping out his staff. "Then we're going, too!"

Goofy shook his head. "I dunno, Donald. A big group would probably attract too much attention."

"But, Goofy! This is our first time seeing Riku in ages!"

"And it won't be the last," said Riku. "C'mon, guys, it's not like we're gonna ditch you. All we really have to do is hop through a portal and back."

Sora slumped, tapping his fingers on his knee. Still, a tiny smile wormed its way across his lips as he wrote, _'You're gonna go no matter what I say, aren't you?'_

Smirking, Riku reached down and ruffled his hair. "That's what you get for running away."

"Aww…" Donald blew a small sigh, his beak curling into a smile. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you guys have a little space, but you'd better tell us everything when you get back!"

"We will, Donald. Don't worry." Kairi slid off the bed, leaning towards Sora and Riku. "But if we're gonna stand a chance, then you'd both better get some sleep, okay?"

Riku reached for the side of his neck, giving a one-shouldered shrug. "Right. Wouldn't want to yawn and blow our covers."

With a plan set to go, Riku flopped back onto the cushions, watching as Sora skittered across the floor and hopped back onto his own bed, curling into a little ball. Soon, the room became quiet and calm, and Riku's eyelids grew heavy. The images of the snarling Hydra and Hades' smirking face faded from the forefront of his mind, and he finally slipped into slumber.

**x.x.x**

Aqua probably should have joined the others. After all, she had a big day tomorrow. A meeting with a god, a chance to uncover answers and share truths… such an important meeting deserved her full attention, and providing that attention required rest. But instead, she'd wandered outside, down a flight of stone steps, out into the cool night air. With Hercules by her side, she strolled past a small, square pond, where a statue of two a man and a woman dancing gazed motionlessly at the clusters of bushy shrubs dotting the grass. Leafy vines wound around stone columns, topped with bundles of purple flowers that filled the air with a sweet fragrance.

Past a rounded, stone bench, the path led to a ledge surrounded by stone railing, overlooking the ocean. It was there that she stood, hands gripping the rail, letting the sweet scent of the flowers and the salty sea air surround her. All the while, Hercules seated himself on the bench, one arm draped over the back.

After spending a minute or two watching the stars' twinkling reflection, she turned around and moved closer to Hercules. "Your home's so beautiful. Was it always like this?"

"Nah. Before I met Phil, I lived out on a farm, and most people thought I was more of a nuisance than a hero." He tipped his head back, eying the starlit sky. "It wasn't until I stopped the Hydra that everything changed. One minute, I was nobody, and the next…"

"I'm glad to hear you've been doing so well." She sat down beside him, pausing for a moment. "But I can't imagine what it's like to have all that fame. Does it ever get overwhelming?"

"Sometimes. And it gets pretty lonely." He slouched, propping his head up with one hand. "Ever since Zack disappeared, I haven't had any real friends besides Phil, Meg, and Pegasus. I've still got my mom, pop, and my father, but otherwise they're all just fans and admirers."

"And I suppose they admire you for your deeds and not who you are inside." It must have been difficult. Aqua couldn't begin to imagine it. True, she'd performed heroic deeds in the past, but she still liked to consider the people she'd met along the way as friends, or at least close acquaintances. "Well, if it makes you feel better, Ven and I consider you our friend, and I'm sure that the others do as well."

"Yeah, I know. But man, I never knew being a hero would be so stressful." He gave a small shrug, laughing softly. "So how come Ven's stuck inside of Sora?"

"It's complicated." She looked down at her Wayfinder, then shut her eyes. "After we left, Ven, Terra, and I had to face a man named Xehanort, and at the end of that fight, we were all forced to part ways. Ven's heart went to sleep inside of Sora, and Terra lost control of his body. I tried to save them both, but I ended up falling into darkness…"

Hercules gasped, scooting closer. "I'm so sorry... But you're both here now, so what about Terra?"

She flinched, her entire body stiffening at his words. "I'm still trying to figure it out. All I know is that I'll do _anything_ to save him. I don't care how long it takes."

"Wow. With an attitude like that, I'm surprised the gods haven't put your picture up in the sky."

Aqua's brow crinkled, and she squinted, peeking up at the stars. "I'm not sure I understand. What do constellations have to do with being a hero?"

Hercules pushed himself out of the bench, wandering over to the pond. "Well, Phil says that if I become a true hero, the gods will make a constellation in my honor. I don't know if it's true, but I keep looking up there and hoping that he's right. It'd be nice to know I've made it that far."

"You said that something's still missing… Tell me, Hercules, what does your heart want you to do?"

"My heart?" He stopped, glancing down at the sculpture of the two dancers. "Well, lately, I've been thinking about Meg." His cheeks shifted to a pale shade of pink. "I mean, we've been spending a lot of time together, and whenever I'm with her, something just _clicks, _and I feel like ten times the hero I was before."

Sudden warmth spread inside of Aqua, and she placed her hand over her heart. Soft, fluttering laughter blew out of her at the sight of that blush. Herc's feelings were clear as day, and while there was reason to suspect some of Meg's actions before, she didn't dare raise the subject here and now. Not when he was speaking so sincerely. Still, there was one thing she could do, something to give him a gentle push.

"Have you told her any of this?"

"Well, no…" He deflated, arms dropping to his sides. "I'd like to, but I've been so busy with training and matches, not to mention beating all of Hades' monsters. And where I am I supposed to start?"

"By being honest and speaking from your heart. I think that as long as you're sincere, she'll see just how much she means to you. It's already clear to me."

"You really think so?" Aqua nodded, and a big, goofy grin spread across his face. "Well, I'll give it a try. As soon as we stop Hades, I'll tell her everything!"

"That's the spirit." Stifling a yawn with her hand, Aqua made her way toward the stairs. "Anyway, I should probably get some rest."

"Yeah, same here. See you in the morning, Aqua!"

By the time Aqua made it back to the guest room, the others had already fallen asleep, and it wasn't long until sleep tugged her into its warm embrace as well, as the fatigue from an entire day's worth of fighting caught up to her, giving her the weight of a bag of bricks. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but soon the bright rays of sunlight burst through the gap in the curtains, and Aqua blearily arose from the cushions, stretching and rubbing her eyes.

A quick glance across the room revealed that the Olympus Stone had gone missing. Had Hercules already grabbed it? Another perusal around revealed that three of the cushions were now empty, and while she overheard Donald's squawky snores and Goofy's quiet murmurs, she saw no trace of Sora, Riku, or Kairi.

Just what were those three up to?

After smoothing her slightly frazzled hair and straightening her straps, Aqua strode out of the room and into the hall, where she overheard voices from the next floor down.

"And you seriously think I'm gonna let you head back on your own?"

"Hey, we'll attract a lot less attention this way. Besides, if we take the Olympus Stone, we'll have a shot at protecting ourselves if things get dicey."

Aqua blew a loud sigh, shaking her head as she moved down the stairs. She should have expected this, really, after all those times Ven had run off against her orders. Riku did share Terra's stubborn streak, not to mention his tenacity, and with Ven inside Sora, there was a chance he had a hand in this spur of the moment decision. If not him, then certainly Sora.

But as she rounded the corner, she found Sora, Riku, and Kairi all seated at the edge of a red recliner. Had her own student chosen recklessness over reason? She probably should have been mad. She certainly should have joined Phil in his scolding, yet somehow, a wry smile began to spread across her lips.

"And what, exactly, are you three doing?"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all froze, their eyes slowly turning to face her. Scratching the back of his neck, Sora waved with his free hand, while Riku tightened his grip on the Olympus stone, and Kairi fidgeted with a lock of her hair.

"Um… we were kind of thinking of going back to the Underworld." Her laughter was a touch strained, carrying an air of nervousness. "And I know what you're probably thinking, but I swear we won't do anything reckless!"

Nodding, Riku tossed the Olympus Stone up, then caught it with a swipe of his hand. "It'll just be a quick trip. Just long enough to spy on Hades and see what his next move is."

Aqua reached for her hip. "Well, Sora _does_ have prior experience…"

Phil stumbled backwards, jaw dropping. "Wait a sec! You mean you're actually _okay_ with this? These kids are a buncha rookies, and we all know what happened yesterday."

Riku groaned. "Yeah, but we were unprepared. This time, we _aren't._ And it's like I've been trying to tell you; if things get outta hand, we'll just open another corridor."

"They're not going take no for an answer," said Kairi. "I grew up with these dorks, and if there's one thing I've learned, it's that once they get an idea, they never let it go." She reached for both of their shoulders and blew a puff of air, an act that squeezed a small laugh out of Aqua.

Sora, in the mean while, scribbled another message and shrugged. _'But it's like Aqua said. I've done this tons of times! And if we go together, then we can all look out for each other.'_

Turning to Phil, Aqua crouched down to his level. "You shouldn't underestimate rookies. You'd be surprised what they're capable of."

"Eh, well, I guess stranger things have happened, like a buncha newbies beating up _Cerberus._" With a soft little chuckle, Phil started to smile. "Fine, I'll let ya go this time, but if anything happens to ya, you better be prepared to run laps all around the Coliseum."

The three stared at Phil for a grand total of three seconds. A broad, toothy smile spread across Sora's face, and his chest started shaking in what Aqua assumed was silent laughter. Riku held up his hand, and the two gave each other a high five, while Kairi slid down from the cushion and knelt in front of Phil.

"Thanks for giving us a chance." She looked up at Aqua. "And thanks for the support, Aqua!"

"You don't have to thank me." She gave Kairi a pat on the shoulder before turning towards the door. "I expect a full report, all right?"

Riku shut his eyes and laughed. "You got it, Aqua."

With that out of the way, Aqua made her way outside the villa. A whinny and a snort brought her attention to Pegasus, who scraped a hoof against the pavement and fluttered his wings. Climbing onto the back of his steed, Hercules greeted Aqua with a wave and then patted the space behind himself, no saddle in sight. But, if Aqua could handle riding in a Gummi Ship and piloting her own Keyblade Glider, what harm in there was riding bareback on a flying horse? As she made her approach, Hercules extended a hand, pulled her onto Pegasus back, and with one more neigh, Herc's winged steed catapulted into the air, making Aqua's heart leap so high it felt as though it'd bounced off her ribcage.

"Don't be such a showoff," said Hercules, his voice warm despite his words. With a snort, Pegasus slowed his wing beats. Within moments, he began to coast through the clouds and breeze over the sea. With the shock worn off, Aqua released her hold on Hercules and took a moment to gaze down at the rippling waters. And, after giving Pegasus a pat on the head, Hercules peeked over his shoulder.

"Hey, you holding up okay?"

"Oh, I'm all right." Though nervous laughter slipped out of her, and she took a moment to smooth her hair once again. "Sorry, I know we're in a bit of a hurry."

"But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves. I want this trip to be fun!"

Fun, at a time like this? Though Aqua tried to contain herself, a bubbly laugh escaped her, and she covered her mouth. "Your confidence really is refreshing."

"Well, I've got a lot to be confident about. Whatever Hades is up to, I know that I've got friends to help me pull through it. And if my father can show us the way, even better."

It was times like these where it really hit her how much had changed in her absence. When she thought back to her first trip to this world and her first encounter with Hercules, the difference was downright jarring. Physical differences aside, the Hercules she met all those years ago was meek, unsure of himself and uncertain what it meant to be a hero. Yet here he was, head held high, shoulders back, a paragon of optimism and boundless spirit. If only Zack were there to see him now.

As they flew toward their next destination, Aqua watched as the cliff-side villa and the ocean of red rooftops shrank away into the distance. For a while, all she saw below was an endless sea of blue. Then, in all but a flash, she began to make out a grassy hill leading up to a cliff. Atop that hill, she saw an old grey temple, its roof held up by multiple levels of columns. This temple grew rapidly closer, Pegasus' wings flapping faster as the seconds flew by. Kicking his front hooves and whinnying wildly, Pegasus took an abrupt dive down, and once more, Aqua latched onto Hercules in order to maintain her balance.

Taking a speedy dive through the temple's entrance, Pegasus extended his legs and began to slow his flaps. Where before he was a rocket, he smoothly transitioned to a feather, drifting gently to the stone ground beneath them. Still, Aqua held her position for a few seconds, though she let go of Hercules and allowed him to slide down to the floor. Briefly, her eyes wandered across the long, wide chamber, lit only by the dim glimmers of sunlight breaking through the gaps in the pillars and the open ceiling.

But the general architecture paled to what awaited the duo at the very end of the temple. After dropping to the floor, Aqua pivoted around, her gaze wandering up past the short flight of stairs to the gargantuan stone statue resting in an enormous throne. The statue wore nothing but a simple toga over his broad, muscled frame. His mighty hands grasped the armrests of his seat, and he sat with perfect posture, back straight and shoulders squared. A busy beard concealed what Aqua could only assume was a broad chin, and as Aqua inched closer to the statue, she felt an urge to kneel before it and show reverence. Its presence alone made her feel so small, so insignificant, like an ant facing a mountain.

Yet, somehow, Hercules pressed on without pause. He moved briskly, strolling right up to the statue's throne and clearing his throat.

"Hey, father, there's someone I want you to meet."

The moment Hercules finished speaking, a howling breeze whipped through the temple. The sky crackled, and a flash of yellow lightning struck the statue's head. It all happened so fast that Aqua jumped back, Keyblade flashing into her grip on pure impulse. But the lightning wasn't even the end of the oddities, as the twin braziers lining the throne flashed to life in a burst of orange fire, and the statue itself began to shift. Where before, it sat squarely in its throne with a stiff, lifeless gaze, its eyes now slid shut, then snapped open, and its lips pulled into a big, bright smile. The statue, or rather, Zeus, belted out a great big guffaw, scooting forward in his seat.

"Well, what a surprise! It's not every day you bring friends, and a _Keybearer…_" He tipped his chin up, grinning from ear to ear. "Ah, haven't seen one of you in quite some time."

Aqua's free hand slid over her mouth, muffling a gasp. "You know about us?"

"Of course! Noble heroes chosen to protect the delicate balance between worlds, brave warriors whose hearts shine as bright as the stars… Why, back in the day, you'd find Keybearers all across the globe, but then that blasted war happened…" A dry look crawled across Zeus' once jovial face, and at the mention of the Keyblade War, a cold dread slithered through Aqua's entire body, and she gulped.

Hercules, on the other hand, glanced from Zeus and back to Aqua, a look of sheer confusion etched onto his face. "Wait, what war? This is the first I've heard of it."

Zeus squinted, reaching for his bushy beard. "Oh, it was long before you were born, son. Back when the worlds were still united. In fact, it's because of that war that the worlds are the way they are now."

Hercules cocked his head to the side, eyes wandering up to the ceiling. "So, let me get this straight. All those different worlds used to be connected?"

"Every last one! And the world was a far richer place because of it." Zeus blew a sigh that filled the air with another sharp breeze. "But I digress. I doubt you two came all this way for a history lesson."

"I wish that was all we were here for." Aqua gazed off at the nearby pillars, shoulders sinking. Being here, facing Zeus was so strange, as he seemed so jovial. So proud. And to think that he was Hades' brother. Well, there was no point in delaying any longer. After gathering her thoughts, Aqua moved closer to the god, craning her neck in the vain hope of keeping eye contact. "You see, Zeus, we have reason to believe that Hades is plotting something. Something big enough to rearrange the cosmos."

"Bah, that Hades, always up to something." Zeus hit one of the arms of his throne, his lips pulling into a tight frown. "But rearranging the cosmos? Well, I can't imagine what he's scheming this time. After all, he's just one god, and even the mightiest army of monsters wouldn't stand a chance against the might of Mount Olympus."

"But what if he had something else in mind? I don't mean any disrespect, but if there's even a small chance that he _could_ triumph, then isn't it worth your consideration?" She once again pulled her gaze away, holding her breath as she awaited his response. After all, she was speaking to a god, and as cheerful as she seemed, Aqua had no desire to spark the fires of contention.

Instead, Zeus stayed strangely quiet at first, leaning into the side of his throne and scratching his bearded chin. Taking a deep breath, Hercules inched closer and even opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped when Zeus made a soft 'hmm' sound and straightened his posture once more.

"Well, there is one possibility, though I hate to even _think_ about it."

"So, what is it, father?"

"Hmm… Well, the only beasts powerful enough to storm Olympus are the Titans."

"The Titans?" Hercules froze, utter shock apparent by the wide-eyed stare he gave. "But I thought they were only a legend."

"It's been so long since they roamed that they might as well be! But no prison is truly impenetrable. And _if_ Hades has found some way to free them, then I fear we could very well face a calamity unlike anything this world has ever seen…"

"Titans…" Something about that name sounded so familiar. Looking down, Aqua cupped her chin in her hand, taking a few steps away from the throne. For the next few moments, the only sounds she heard were the clanks of her boots echoing off the high ceiling. Stopping at the center of the room, she shut her eyes, brow tight, and squeezed her weapon's hilt.

_I knew that snow cone wouldn't cut it. I need a real Titan._

Her eyes flew wide open, and she spun back around as a wave of realization crashed over her. An image flickered before her eyes of an icy, skeletal monster joined by Hades himself. A fearsome beast flinging icicles and chilling with its breath. She'd fought such a beast, triumphed over it, even, but if that creature was a mere imitation…

There was no denying it now. Zeus _and_ Hercules deserved to know.

She took a brief glance at her weapon, slowly exhaling, and finally returned to Hercules' side. "Lord Zeus, I'm afraid that Hades probably _is_ seeking the Titans' power. And if that's true, and if they really _do_ post a threat to this world, then I'd like to know what we can do to stop him."

Eyes sliding shut, Zeus slid down in his throne, his posture suddenly limp and loose. "You know, my wife Hera would probably advise you to leave this matter to us gods. She's always been a stickler about that World Order business, but I think this is one case where we can make an exception." Pausing, he rapped at the armrests. "Still, it'd be best for you and your friends to fortify the city. Thebes stands directly in the path of Mount Olympus, and I can't imagine Hades would show enough decency to move _around_ it."

"But there has to be something else we can do!" said Hercules. "Can't we stop Hades before they break free?"

"If only it were that simple, my boy, but without knowing how Hades plans to release them, all we can really do is hunker down and prepare ourselves."

Hercules wilted, face falling to the floor. "And that's it? We just wait until he launches his attack?"

Zeus' reached down, scooping Hercules up in his enormous hand. "Have confidence, son! Why, you've bested some of the fiercest beasts to ever walk this world, and by the looks of it, you have a strong ally standing right beside you."

"Well, yeah. Aqua's a champion! And she brought Riku, Donald, and Goofy."

Zeus slapped his thigh with his other hand. "You mean the boys who beat Cerberus? Well, why didn't you say so?"

"I guess it slipped my mind." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "But it's not just them—there's another Keybearer with them, and a Heartless who's actually on our side!"

"And that's not all," said Aqua, pressing her hand over her heart. "Sora, Riku, and Kairi are all infiltrating the Underworld as we speak, so there's a chance we'll be able to learn more about Hades' scheme."

"Ha! So _that's_ why you needed the Olympus Stone. Well, with so many spirited heroes joining forces, I have full confidence that we'll triumph over those beasts. And to think I was starting to worry…" After ruffling Hercules' hair with his finger, he set his son down. And, as luck would have it, Hercules cheery demeanor returned within seconds, his posture straight once more, a bright smile lining his lips.

"Well, we'd better get moving!" Already, Hercules was jogging back to Pegasus' side. "C'mon, Aqua. Phil's gonna want to know all about this."

"Right." She turned to follow, but stopped, gazing at Zeus one more time. Despite gaining some knowledge of Hades' scheme, she still hadn't gotten the chance to warn Zeus about the Organization. If there was ever a time to do it, this was it, and yet… perhaps it was best not to trouble a god when a literally colossal threat loomed so close.

No, it was like Hercules said. Phil deserved to know, as did Donald and Goofy. If Hades truly wished to unearth giant monsters, then they needed to make haste and keep a close watch. To protect the city, to protect one another. With the Organization nowhere to be seen, it seemed only natural to focus on more immediate matters.

Thus, Aqua soon turned away from the statue. She climbed onto Pegasus' back, let her Keyblade vanish in a flash of light, and turned her eyes to the sky.

They'd obtained the knowledge they so desperately needed. Now they just needed a plan.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_


	5. A Binding Contract

**Chapter 5: A Binding Contract**

The transition from darkness to the Underworld was subtle. Even with the glimmering, green ooze down below, they stepped from one manner of darkness into another. Thankfully, with the Olympus Stone seized tightly in his grasp, Riku felt no traces of bubbling queasiness. His skin was smooth, free from goose bumps, and while the sour stench of the air made him wrinkle his nose, he stood straight and firm, without even the smallest trace of lightheadedness threatening to send him to his knees.

They emerged at the top of the slope, right outside Hades' lair. The colossal stone doors still hung wide open, revealing the top of the winding, grey stairway, otherwise shrouded by shadows. Taking a small step toward the stairwell, Riku cast a glance over his shoulder. He watched Sora and Kairi closely and pointed at the doorway. When both responded with firm nods and equally stern expressions, he moved aside, allowing Sora to skitter past him before he began his slow descent.

In order to avoid detection, they'd have to watch every step they took. Unlike Sora, both Riku and Kairi lacked the ability to just sink into the shadows. Thus, as he maneuvered through the hall, Riku kept one hand pressed to the wall and tip toed at a snail's pace. Judging by the overall lack of noise, Kairi must've done the same. The only sounds he heard were their breaths, soft and brief. Then, after a few minutes of silent trudging, glimmers of blue light bled into the hall. Moments later, Riku began to make out two small, scrambling imps, one green and one purple. With company so close, he stopped then and there, allowing Sora to slither into the room and meld into the purple imp's shadow.

Meanwhile, Riku and Kairi stayed under the cover of the shadows, though they both leaned forward enough to get a view of Hades' chamber.

Just like before, Hades planted himself in his throne. Leaning over the armrest, he rested his cheek in his palm. His fingers tapped against his thigh, and smoke spewed from his mouth. Every few seconds, tiny orange sparks flickered in his flaming hair, but for now, he kept his cool. If anything, he looked more bored than angry, his expression utterly dry.

"Darkness. They just _had_ to use darkness…"

"W-well, look on the bright side," said the green imp. "I bet they'll think twice about coming back!"

"Right!" The purple imp started laughing and scooped up one of the wood figures. "They'd have to be pretty stupid to try after the Hydra almost squashed them."

"Yeah, _almost._ But in case you forgot, we can't afford _any_ slip ups!" His skin and hair flared bright red, and he struck the arm of his throne. After taking a few short breaths, both his skin and hair returned to their cool blue color. "See, the thing with those hero types is that they're usually too stupid to turn tail and run. Except, wouldn't you know? They _did_ run. And now they know all about the curse! So, hey, here's a thought: instead of playing smart, they're probably gonna stick close to old _Blunderboy, _which puts us _right_ back where we started."

Riku had to fight back the urge to snicker. If only Hades knew…

The two imps gulped, stumbling into the table. Teeth chattering, the green imp scooped up a wood figure of Hercules. "But, uh… the Fates said you only have Hercules to worry about. They never said anything about Keybearers. A-and, well, they know everything, so they _had_ to know about the others… right?"

Hades gnashed his teeth, then relaxed, sitting up straight and reaching for his chin. "True. And even with their all their little magic tricks, those kids aren't even _close_ to being demigods."

The purple imp nodded. "So do you want us to—"

"You?" Hades snorted. "Please, you couldn't even handle him when he was a snot-nosed twerp. I need someone who can face him as a _man…"_ A sleazy grin slithered across his lips, and he pushed away from the throne. Shoving his two minions aside, he bent over the tabletop and began rearranging the figures. Riku had to squint in order to tell just what he was doing, but it looked like he'd swatted several figures onto their sides, leaving the Hercules sculpture all on its own. Then, reaching across the table, he grabbed a slender carving with a big, bushy ponytail.

Meg.

All the color washed out of Riku's face. He felt Kairi's hand brush against his shoulder, easing some of the rising tension, but even so, he kept his eyes locked on Hades. This was hardly the time to get cold feet.

"It's perfect. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner! If you can't beat the kid with brute strength, then hit where it really counts."

"I dunno," said the purple imp. "If the Hydra couldn't stop him, I don't think Meg gonna—" Before he could finish, Hades smacked him clear across the room.

"I really gotta remember who I'm talking to." Grumbling, he slapped the figure down next to Hercules. "Lemme just put it this way: Hercules is a guy. _Meg_ is a woman, and a sultry little morsel at that."

Kairi's grip on his shoulder tightened, and she made a soft sound, like a choked growl. Soft enough, at least, that Hades and his goons didn't bat an eye. Instead, Hades snapped his fingers, and the next thing Riku heard was a puff of smoke, followed by a cough. But it wasn't from within the room.

When he turned around, he came face to face with a wide-eyed Meg, who staggered backwards, then slipped closer, a tight, tense look replacing the shock from moments ago.

"What are you doing here?" She kept her voice low, for good reason. Naturally, Riku followed suit.

"I could ask you the same thing." He crossed his arms and leaned into the wall, while Kairi concealed her mouth behind her hand, eyes flitting from Meg to Hades.

"We came here to find out what Hades is up to," she whispered. "But are you okay? It looks like he wants to—"

Hades slid closer to the stairway, bringing a hand over his ear. His two little minions crept behind him, exchanging puzzled glances.

Riku's mouth clamped shut before he could gasp, and he flattened himself against the wall. Without warning, he grabbed Kairi's wrist, pressing his palm against the smooth, solid stone. The wall softened, and he tugged her inside, tucking himself halfway into the newly-opened corridor. Just enough to conceal their presence. Even after hiding, he heard Hades' footsteps gliding across the floor, closer and closer until they finally stopped.

"Hmm, that's odd. Coulda sworn I heard whispering." More footsteps followed. "Hey, Meg! Hurry up."

Shuddering, she eyed the corridor and bit her lip. Then, tearing her eyes off the duo, she bolted down the stairs, giving Hades' a look dryer than sandpaper. Once she'd left the hall, Riku poked his head out of the corridor. Meg was already approaching the table, so for now, the coast was clear. Nonetheless, this was no time to celebrate. Instead, he took a tiny step out of the shadows and moved aside, giving Kairi room to escape. Down below, Meg finally spoke up.

"You called?"

"What, did you get a chunk of brimstone in your ear? Of _course_ I called." He sauntered over to her, draping an arm over her shoulder. "See, I got an extra special task for you. A little proposition, if you will."

"Right." Meg huffed, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. "So what's the catch?"

"Hey, hey. Who said anything about a catch? All ya gotta do is spend a little quality time with _Wonderboy._ Work your womanly charms on the kid 'til he cracks, and you'll be free as a bird."

Wait, _free?_ Did he hear that right? Then maybe Meg wasn't on Hades' side. So what was she? A prisoner? A slave? His brow pinched and he leaned forward, one hand tucked into the corridor just in case. Across the room, he saw Meg elbow herself free from Hades' grip, and she briefly glanced to the doorway. It lasted maybe half a second before she swished back around.

"Forget it. I'm not working my 'charms' on anyone, especially Wonderboy."

Hades laughed, creeping closer. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but you don't have a choice. Remember, you work for me. And really, what's one kid compared to an entire lifetime of freedom? All you have to do is dig up his weakness. No guilt, no harm done. It's just an honest question."

Meg's eyes squeezed shut, and her shoulders spiked up. She gripped her upper arms, frozen and silent. This made one thing crystal clear: she wasn't in this by choice. If she was, why the hesitation? Why not jump right in? Somehow, she must've wound up stuck under Hades' control. The why and how were lost to him, but did it really matter? Under normal circumstances, this'd be the part where they rushed down there, pummeled the villain and rescued the damsel. Sora even slipped into the hallway again, poking his head up and pointing at Meg.

But even with the Olympus Stone, they couldn't take their chances. Hades was still a god, and with Meg there, who knew what kind of crazy stunts he'd pull? Their best bet for now was to return to the others and warn Hercules.

Thus, without a word and without a sound, Riku pulled his friends through the darkness.

They reappeared within the guest room, but the beds were all vacant and the room utterly empty, save for a slip of paper on one of the tables. After grabbing the note, Riku quickly skimmed it over. It read:

_'Meet us at the Coliseum. We have a lot to discuss._

_- Aqua'_

Slight movement in the corner of his eye almost made him jump, but it was just Kairi, standing on her tip toes and peeking over his shoulder.

"Well, I guess she found a lead. We better get over there!"

So, yet again, Riku opened a portal, and the three of them marched from the cozy villa out into the sun-baked arena. The first thing Riku noticed upon arrival was the shimmery, glass texture concealing the clouds. Had Aqua wrapped the entire Coliseum in a barrier? His eyes trailed after the shield, but the hexagonal plates seemed to stretch past the walls. An awfully big precaution, so what'd it all mean? As he strolled over to the others, he kept looking skyward. Thankfully, his focus shifted when he caught Aqua, Donald, and Goofy thundering his way.

Once Herc and Phil caught up with them, it was time to get down to business. "Guys, we got trouble. Hades is—"

"Planning to release the Titans?" said Donald. "Aqua already filled us in."

"Wait, Titans?" said Kairi. "But we didn't hear anything about—"

With a yelp, Goofy's hands flew over his mouth. "Ya mean there's more? Gawrsh, just what's that Hades up to?"

"Well, if you guys would let me finish…" Riku reached for his brow, shutting his eyes. "Look, I'll just get to the point. Hercules? Hades wants you out of the way."

Phil scoffed. "Well, of _course_ he does. Or didja forget about all those monsters he's been siccing at him?"

"Yeah, but this time, it's different. He's using Meg to—"

"Meg!?" Hercules pushed through the crowd, staring straight into Riku's eyes. "Wait, what happened? Is she in trouble?"

Kairi turned away, digging the toe of her shoe into the sand. "It's worse than that. I don't know why or how it happened, but it sounded like Meg's under his control. Like he _owns_ her…"

"So she's a fraud." Phil's words came out flat, coupled with a deadpan expression. "See, what'd I tell ya, kid? The dame's nothing but—"

"It's not her fault! It can't be. Maybe… Maybe Hades just captured her, and he's forcing her to do his dirty work. And if that's the case, then somebody has to save her!" Herc bumped his fist against his armored chest, but Phil just moaned.

"Kid, now's not the time to start plannin' a rescue mission. In case ya forgot, we got bigger problems."

"Like those Titans, right? So, what are they?" The name gave Riku a few ideas. Something big, something threatening, but size alone was just too vague. There had to be more to it.

For a few seconds, Aqua eyed Hercules and Phil, but before the others got a chance to chime in, she turned to Riku. "From what I understand, they're giant, immortal beasts with power over the elements. And if what Zeus said is true, then there's a chance that they'll plunge this whole world into chaos, if they don't destroy it first."

…Of course. Wasn't that how it always was? Riku's lips curled away from his teeth, and he shuddered, at the mental image alone. Giant, elemental monstrosities? _Immortal_ ones? A description like that made the Heartless look about as harmless as houseflies and the Hydra no more annoying than a garter snake. Then again, they had faced off against some tough foes before, including an evil genie. This hardly seemed like the time to panic. No, they needed to keep a cool head and analyze the situation.

After all, something still didn't add up.

"Okay, so Hades wants to unleash an army of super monsters. I get that part, but what I _don't_ get is why he's so worked up over Hercules and not the rest of us."

"Well, he _is_ pretty tough, Riku." Kairi giggled, but her smile fizzled away within seconds. "But I think you should be careful, Herc. Hades seems _really_ desperate to find out your weakness, and unless something changes, he's gonna use Meg against you."

"…No." His voice was low, razor sharp, a far cry from his usually cheery tone. Fire sparked in his eyes, and both his hands became locked in a vice, no doubt ready to pummel Hades if he dared to step through the door. "If I have to, I'll protect Meg myself. I'll make sure Hades never hurts her again. I'll—"

"Kid! Don't you think this is what Hades wants ya to do?"

"Even if it is, I have to do something!"

But if Hades knew, he'd have that weakness all lined up. Riku hated to think it, let alone say it aloud. After all, friends and loved ones were supposed to bring strength, but that same devotion made it so easy to manipulate people, especially well-intentioned heroes like Hercules. It'd already happened with Sora…

And, speaking of Sora, a small frown unfurled along his lips, and he crawled beside Hercules. With his pen in hand, he scrawled a message and held it up for the others to see. _'Then let us help. I don't wanna see Meg bullied around any more than you do!'_

After taking a peek at Sora's message, all of Herc's pent up tension petered out. A small puff of air escaped him, and he stared at the page. "You'd do that…?"

Kairi beamed, pressing her palms together. "Of course we would, silly. If it's a trap, then I think we should all pitch in."

"Especially if it means saving your girlfriend!" Donald snickered and winked, and Herc's face turned bright red.

"H-hey, I never said—"

Chuckling, Goofy patted him on the shoulder. "Aw, ya don't have to hide your feelings, Herc."

The others laughed, barring Phil. Even Riku smirked as he watched the whole display. Talk about crazy. Here they were, right before an impending crisis, joking about Hercules' love life. Not the most appropriate subject matter, which Phil voiced seconds later.

"Enough with the chuckles! Aren't you kids forgetting about the real danger here?"

The warmth of the afternoon air drained, replaced with a dull chill. Goofy stumbled away, looking down and twiddling his thumbs, while Donald dropped his staff in the sand. Sora's head drooped, and Kairi rubbed her shoulder. Riku sank down on one of the benches, while Aqua cupped her chin in her hand. Her eyes drifted down to Phil, a faint scowl taking form.

"I understand your concern, but it's clear to me that there's more to Hades' plan than the Titans alone. Say what you will, but I think it's equally important that we reach out to Meg. Hades likely doesn't expect us to intervene—as far as he knows, we're completely unaware of his plan, and I think we can use that to our advantage."

Riku's head bobbed up and down, and he rested his cheek against his palm. "Hades has no idea what he's up against. We know about the Titans, we know about Meg… If you ask me, we should play along. Let Herc and Meg meet up, let him _think_ he's won."

Grinning, Donald scooped up his weapon. "Ha! And that's when we launch a surprise attack."

"That's the idea, anyway, but we'll have to be careful. We can't give Hades any reason to suspect us."

Aqua peered at the sky, wincing. "Then even this barrier will have to go."

"But what about the Titans?" said Kairi. "If we lower the barrier, what's gonna protect the city?"

"It sounds like Hades isn't quite ready to strike. If he's using Meg, then he must want to eliminate Hercules first, to ensure a swift victory." Aqua turned to Herc. "I'll go with the others to start the search. Once we know that she's safe, we can restore the barrier, but until then, you have to _promise_ me you'll stay alert. Hades probably knows—"

"It doesn't matter. Hades can try whatever he wants, but I'm not letting him use me _or_ Meg."

Phil sighed. "Ya got a big heart, kid. Just try not to—"

"I'll be fine."

There was no sense in arguing, especially at a time like this. Herc was dead-set on saving Meg, and just to prove that point, he whistled, probably calling for Pegasus. As the barrier flashed and faded from sight, Herc's steed swooped into the arena, and Herc threw himself up onto Pegasus' back. The two sprung high above the clouds, leaving the others to their own devices, and, with no other leads and nothing else to do, the group wandered back to the city.

Unlike before, the roads were all but empty. Had news of the Titans already spread? Then again, with Aqua on the job, it only made sense. She seemed like the sort to push herself ten steps ahead of their enemies. And really, the lack of galloping horses and squabbling crowds was a welcome blessing right now. It'd make finding Meg less like hunting a needle in a haystack and more like grabbing the prize at the bottom of a cereal box. Not that Meg _was_ a prize—Riku'd never objectify on that level, but it wasn't like any other metaphors immediately popped into mind.

And why was he even worrying about metaphors at a time like this? Shaking his head, he dragged himself back to reality. Just in time, too, as he spotted a familiar bushy ponytail and slender figure milling about the fountain.

And, right on cue, Sora flew at Meg like a missile, making her jump when he finally slid to a stop.

Utterly calm, Meg's face slipped into a dry sneer, and she looked down at Sora with one raised eyebrow. "Let me guess. You told your pals all about what happened down there…"

Scratching his cheek, Sora scribbled a quick message. _'We were worried about you.'_

"Well, don't be. I can take care of myself." She brushed passed him, stopping when Riku and the others stumbled into her path. "You mind stepping aside? There's something I need to take care of."

"We know," said Riku. "We heard the whole thing, remember?"

"Well, you _should_ have left. Honestly, aren't you other-worldly types supposed to keep your noses out of other people's business?"

"Maybe," said Kairi, "but we're also supposed to help people whenever they're in trouble, and right now, that includes you."

Meg turned her back on the group. "Well, thanks, but it's like I told Spiky; I can handle this."

Breaking away from the group, Aqua moved over to Meg's side. "But isn't Hades controlling you?"

"So what if he is? It's part of our contract. I sold my soul, I do his bidding. That's what happens when you let love blind you."

Riku couldn't help himself. He bristled at her words, back arched, hands locked into fists, face twisted into a tight grimace. How could Meg be so bitter? He knew there was a story behind it. Some reason she'd cast aside her freedom for Hades. All signs still pointed to manipulation. She sure as heck didn't seem thrilled by the arrangement, anyway.

While the others gasped and gaped, Aqua remained firmly planted by Meg's side."Meg, you shouldn't feel ashamed of love. It's one of the most wonderful feelings out there, even if—"

"I know you're just trying to help, but you don't know me. None of you do."

"Maybe not," said Kairi, "but we can tell you don't want to do this. And why would you? Hades is forcing you to hurt someone you care about, but if you give us a chance…"

"Why? Don't you have bigger fish to fry? Other worlds to save?"

Aqua's face fell. "It's true. There are worlds out there that are still being plagued by the darkness. By all means, we probably should leave and stop meddling in affairs outside our control, but it's like Kairi said. Keyblade wielders are tasked with protecting those in need, and more importantly, Hercules is our friend."

"Then what's got you so eager to help me? In case you forgot, I'm supposed to be digging up dirt on him right now."

Huffing, Sora crawled out in front of her and tapped his notepad with his pen. It took a second for Riku to read what he was saying. With Meg standing in the way, he had to lean sideways.

_'I know what you're going through. Believe it or not, I was used by somebody, too, and I hurt tons of people. That's why I wanna help.'_

"And what can you do? Hades is a god, and he's the only one who can break the contract." She stepped around Aqua and began to wedge her way past the others, but Donald and Goofy blocked her way.

"Now wait just a second!" said Donald, spreading his arms. "I don't know what your problem is, but Hercules is worried sick about you! _We're_ worried sick about you. And Hades would have to be pretty crazy to take all of us on at once."

"And that's where the Titans come in."

"Oh, we already know about the Titans," said Goofy. "But as long as Hades doesn't know that, I betcha we can give him a big ol' surprise, a-hyuck!"

"And if I don't hurry, there's a chance he'll find out anyway."

"Well, uh—"

Riku waved one of his hands. "Let her go, guys. Pushing her into a corner isn't gonna make her any more eager to accept our help." Not only that, but the longer they held her up, the more suspicious Hades would get, which kinda ran contrary to their plans. Fact was, they needed to act cautiously. This was hardly the time to start bickering.

And between Riku's words and Aqua's stern expression, both Donald and Goofy slumped, sighed, and wandered out of Meg's way, giving her space to proceed.

Mere moments later, a white blur zipped over the rooftops, and Meg stopped, her lips pulling to one side of her face.

"Just my luck." She breathed a soft little laugh and began approaching the rapidly descending horse. Before leaving, though, she gave the group one final glance. After that, she vanished around the corner.

That was the last they heard from Meg for the next few hours. With Herc spiriting her away to parts unknown, the group wandered back into the Coliseum to share the word with Phil. And while he grumbled and moaned, he eventually relented, collapsing in the bench with one big breath. For the rest of the afternoon, they were left to their own devices, split throughout the city to keep close tabs on the would-be couple.

To make up for his earlier trip, Riku took off with Donald and Goofy to scope out the local restaurants, while Sora, Aqua, and Kairi slipped off to the theater, an ideal date spot, according to some of the locals. And, after about an hour of aimless wandering, Goofy grabbed Riku and Donald by the shoulders and pointed at an outdoor café overlooking the sandy bay. The salty sea air drifted along the wind. An assortment of small tables spread out along the cliff-side, stationed next to a small, colonnade structure adorned with a simple cloth awning. And, as luck would have it, both Herc and Meg occupied one of the tables, gazing into each other's eyes.

Poking his head around the corner, Donald opened his beak, but Riku clamped it shut before he got a chance to speak. They needed to keep it covert.

So, huddled close together, the trio watched as Hercules scooted forward, leaning over the table with a soft, warm smile.

"The truth is, Meg, I know why you're here."

Meg scooped up a fork, prodding at what looked like some kind of meat skewer. "So those kids really told you. It figures…"

"I'm glad they did. Now that I know what Hades is up to, maybe I can—"

"There you go again, Wonderboy." She shut her eyes and sighed. "I don't know how you do it. You're always so selfless, so heroic… Don't you realize that I'm supposed to—"

He reached across the table, grasping her hand. "Finding my weakness, right? Honestly, I don't even know if I have one."

"Really? No weak ankles? No trick knee?"

"No. I'm fit as a fiddle. Always have been."

"So you really are perfect…"

"I don't know about _perfect._" He pulled back, looking the other way. "You should've seen me when I was younger. I couldn't take one step without breaking something. Everybody thought I was a freak…"

"Oh, please. I bet they were just jealous." She leaned back in her seat, crossing both her legs and her arms. "It's just the way people are. Petty, indecent, always in it for themselves… We can't all be heroes."

"But who said you have to? Meg, I don't know what Hades has been telling you, but I know for a fact that you're a good person. You're sweet, funny, and… Well, if I'm perfect, then you're—"

She shuddered, raising one of her hands. "No, I'm not. Look… as much as I appreciate the support, you don't know the first thing about me."

"But I'd like to change that, if you'll let me. You don't have to close yourself off anymore. I can tell it's hurting you, and—"

"Why do you think I close myself off in the first place?" She pushed herself out of her chair, nudging her plate aside. "When you're alone, nobody can hurt you. Everything's simpler that way."

"But it doesn't make the pain go away." Dropping his fork, Hercules moved away from the table. He reached for her shoulder and looked her in the eye, but she quickly averted her gaze. "When you're alone, you don't have anyone to pick you back up when you're sad or afraid. The world's a lot scarier when you have to face it by yourself. Believe me, I know how it feels."

"Are you always such a bleeding heart?" She brushed his hand away, and Herc let out a quiet laugh.

"Well, if most of the world's cruel and selfish, then I want to be one of the exceptions. Someone you can trust, not just as a hero, but as a friend."

"…Yep, there's no doubt about it. You're soft all the way to the core." She scooped up her fork, pointing it at his chest. "So, are you gonna finish your food? It'll get cold if you don't hurry."

"Oh! Right. Don't want to let that lamb go to waste…"

With that, the two continued eating, and Riku swiveled toward his friends. "Well, so far, so good. Glad Herc's having better luck than we did."

"Hmph. I still say she shouldn't have been so stubborn."

"Aw, but ya can't be too hard on her! Sounds like Meg's had a real rough time. And sometimes it's tough to shake a bad memory."

"You got that right." Riku blew a big puff of air, running his fingers through his bangs. "But as much as I want to help, it's gotta be on Meg's terms. Until then, let's just leave the two lovebirds alone."

"Ha, are you sure you're not just saying that so you can find Kairi?" Donald nudged him in the ribs, making Riku's whole face wrinkle up like a crumpled paper ball.

"I'd like to find her _and_ Sora. Besides, you can't tell me you're not at least a little curious about that theater."

"Well, I guess it _could_ be pretty fun. We just gotta keep an eye out for those Titans!"

Unfortunately, by the time they hit the theater, Sora, Aqua, and Kairi were already outside. Even stranger, Sora was covering his face and shifting uncomfortably. When asked why, Aqua said one word: Oedipus. Apparently the play involved a guy marrying his mom. Go figure.

Hours passed with no sign of the Titans, and eventually the gang returned to the villa, seating themselves along the edges of the countless ponds outside.

Across the yard, Riku spotted Herc and Meg chatting near a statue of two figures locked in an embrace. Talk about ironic. But it wasn't the statue or their presence that grabbed Riku's attention. Rather, it was the subject of their conversation.

Herc had both his hands on Meg's shoulders, looking a touch uneasy. "But Meg, I… are you sure you're gonna be okay? I don't want to leave you."

Meg pulled away, avoiding eye contact. "Look, Hades won't show while you're here. He's not stupid."

Goofy turned away from the water, a big, droopy frown on his face. "But are ya sure ya don't want us to help ya?"

She whipped back around, flapping a hand. "I get the feeling you'd help me even if I _did_ say no, so go ahead. Do what you want."

There was a collective sigh from Kairi, Donald, and Aqua. Dropping the tiny pebble in his hand, Sora shot up like a budding flower and beamed, while Aqua pushed away from the edge of the pond and strolled over to the couple.

"Thanks for giving us a chance. I know it can't be easy for you."

"Yeah, well, you can thank Wonderboy for that. He's the one who kept going on about how great you are, how you're all loyal, honest, selfless…"

"Ha! That's right!" Donald puffed out his chest and lifted his chin. "And we're brave, strong, and—"

"Egotistical?" Kairi giggled, poking Donald's shoulder, and he batted her hand away with a huff.

"You mean confident! There's a difference."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's your ego talking." Riku smirked, leaning toward his feathered friend. This only served to make Donald puff up like an angry cat and start muttering incomprehensibly about how he was totally humble, how he was as selfless as they came. At least, that's what it sounded like; the words came out in a squawky mess that even a true linguist probably couldn't decipher.

But surprisingly, Donald's ranting actually made Meg laugh. "Is he always this articulate?"

"Aw, this is nothin'!" Goofy snorted, chuckled, and proceeded to muffle his mouth with a big, gloved hand. "Ya oughta see him in the mornings!"

"Goofy, if you don't pipe down…!"

"You know, I kind of envy you," said Meg. "Here you all are, laughing, joking with each other… You're all so carefree, even when a disaster's waiting just around the corner."

Kairi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling sheepishly. "We're kind of used to disasters by now. Besides, being all moody won't help us when it's time to start fighting."

"It's a happy medium," said Aqua. "It's not that we aren't worried, but as a team, we all have confidence in one another, and that faith outshines all our doubts."

"See? What'd I tell you?" Hercules gestured to the others. "The world's not as scary when you've got someone to share it with."

"Maybe." She looked away. "It's a nice thought, but…"

"Meg…" Stepping away, Hercules eyed a nearby shrub with cup-shaped white blossoms. He glanced from Meg to the shrub, then plucked one of the flowers and set it in her hand. "Listen, I really want to be there for you. You're the most amazing person I've _ever_ met, and I promise I'd never, ever hurt you… Not when you're the reason I keep fighting."

Meg let out a soft gasp, eyes wide, mouth agape, but she didn't say a single word. It was like Hercules had petrified her. Mesmerized her. Was he finally breaking through?

As if to prove his point, he leaned in close, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

But with Phil waiting back at the Coliseum, this little romantic moment couldn't last. Granted, Herc dragged his feet up the steps, and as he left, he sent several glances back at Meg, who stood totally stunned, her eyes glued to the flower. Riku stayed dead silent, not wanting to spoil the moment, and while Donald once again opened his beak, Goofy and Aqua were quick to silence him with their stares. Watching Meg, Sora tucked his hands behind his head, while Kairi squeezed her hands together, letting out a warm, fluttering laugh.

Like Kairi, Meg's lips started to perk, but they stopped before they ever formed a smile, and she collapsed in a nearby stone bench. Looking at her hands, she slumped and flung the flower aside.

"You'd think a girl would learn…"

"I get it," said Goofy. "Somebody broke your heart, didn't they?"

She sank down, gazing off at one of the bushes. "More like smashed it…"

Aqua winced. "So that's why you said that love blinded you…"

"Because it did." Meg's words came out dry, accompanied by a scowl. "But isn't that how it usually goes? You pour your heart out for somebody, give them everything you've got, and then they throw you aside for the next pretty face that catches their eye."

Riku flinched. Both his hands balled up tight. His back arched, his shoulders drew close to his neck, and his face twisted uncomfortably. He bit his tongue, resisting the urge to retort. She had her reasons for feeling this way. That much was obvious. It was her problem, anyway. Could they really blame her for being so bitter? Heartbreak was a potent poison. Jealousy, resentment, those were feelings he'd experienced plenty of times.

He might've lucked out, but not every story had a happy ending.

Off to the side, he saw Sora's whole upper body droop. His eyes dropped to his notepad, and he jotted something down, directed at Meg by the looks of it. Once he finished, he hopped down from the edge of the pond and crawled over to the bench. When Kairi and Donald followed suit, Riku had no choice but to go after them.

_'I'm sorry you got hurt, but not everybody's like that. Hercules isn't! And I can tell he really cares about you…'_

"You think I didn't notice? Wonderboy's feelings are written right onto his face." She scooped up the flower, shifting it between her fingers. "But people can change. Even heroes."

Sora pouted, ripping his pen across the page at lightning speed. _'But that doesn't mean they will! Just give him a chance, and maybe he'll surprise you!'  
><em>

"You're afraid." Though gentle, Aqua's words carried a slight edge. "And that's okay. Given what you just told us, I doubt you want to feel the same pain again."

"But don't ya think bottlin' up all those feelings will just make ya hurt more? If ya feel the same way about Herc—"

She cut him off before he could finish with a razor sharp glare. "Not a chance."

"But why not?" said Kairi. "Don't you want a fresh start? Just because things went badly before doesn't mean they will this time. And I think you deserve to be happy."

"Please, it's too cliché. Getting swept off my feet by a handsome hero, a happy ending with no strings attached? The real world just doesn't work that way."

"You're right," said Riku. "Love isn't always easy. Heck, half the time it's downright scary, but sometimes you just have to take that chance."

He could hear Donald snickering from behind, but thankfully, he didn't comment. Instead, he kept his sights set on Meg. "Love's not just scary; sometimes it can be _really_ frustrating. There are times where Daisy gets so pushy, and she's always complaining about my temper or how I keep missing dates, but you know what? That doesn't stop us from caring about each other!"

Sora's pen hovered over his notebook, and his gaze drifted downward. He took several seconds before he finally crafted a message. _'It doesn't always work out, but if you don't tell him, you could end up regretting it for a really long time…'_

"It's ultimately your choice," said Aqua. "We can't dictate how you should or shouldn't feel, and we can't make your decisions for you, but the least we can do is listen. And if you need it, we'll gladly offer our support."

Without a word, Meg whiffed the flower. Her fingers tapped idly against her thigh, and she leaned over the edge of the bench. The way her lips pursed and her brow creased suggested she was at least considering what they said.

After about a minute, the air began to crackle. Smoke started twirling up from behind the bench, a telltale sign of a certain god. With clenched teeth, Meg pushed away from the bench, gazing frantically at the others. The message was clear; they needed to hide. Lucky for them, Sora was quick to grab them all by the arms and drag them through a corridor, dropping them behind a dense wall of leaves and branches. As soon as they hit the ground, Donald poked his head up for a closer look, but Riku nudged him back down. The best they could do was peek through the gaps in the leaves and listen.

Their timing couldn't have been better, because in no time flat, Hades burst out from the explosion of smoke, leaning over the back of the bench with an eerie glint in his eye.

"Well, well. What's this?" He snatched the flower. "Wait, wait. Don't tell me. The little sunspot's carrying a torch for ya, isn't he?" He rubbed the stem between his figures, placing his free hand over his chest. "Poor kid. I almost feel sorry for the little sucker, but hey. When does love _ever_ last?"

Glowering, Meg turned the other way, and Hades blinked, his lips twitching. Still, his smirk stayed squarely in place.

"What? Did I hit a nerve? You can't honestly tell me that you _care_ about that muscle-head."

"That's none of your business."

"Not so fast, my dear, deluded minion." With a flick of his wrist, a black scroll popped into his grip, unfurling before her. "Your soul belongs to me, which means every thought, every little feeling of yours _is_ my business. So how about we cut to the chase?" He slid down next to her. "You tell me the weak link in Wonderboy's chain, and we can end our little business agreement here and now."

"Forget it," she spat. She even had the guts to rip that flower out of Hades' grasp. "I'm done following your orders. I _won't_ let you hurt him."

"What was that?" He brought a hand up to his ear. "It's funny. I could've _sworn_ I heard you say that you quit."

"Because I did. We're _through_."

"Uh _huh._" Hades' smile stiffened, and he slithered behind her, contract still in hand. "Meg, Meg, Meg. You got spunk, you got gusto, but there's one teensy tiny little detail you seem to be overlooking." In a flash, his whole body burst into wild orange flames. "I _**own **_you! And you know, I _was_ going to let you off the hook, but now that you've gotten _mouthy_, I'm thinking I should add… oh, I don't know? The rest of your life to your sentence?"

"Do what you want. It's not like it'd matter if I told you, anyway. Wonderboy doesn't _have_ a weakness."

"Oh?" Once again, he stole the flower away, setting it ablaze with a snap of his long, spindly fingers. "I think he does, Meg. I truly think he does…"

They'd waited long enough. With Hades so close, there was no more time to waste. Bracing himself, Riku called Oblivion into his grip in a whirlwind of black smoke, and sprung out of the bushes. Kairi grabbed her Keyblade in both hands, leaping up behind him. Aqua crouched low, then sprung after her, blasting icicles straight at Hades' face. Perched on Goofy's shoulders, Donald blasted another ball of ice at his chest, while Goofy twirled and tossed his shield. Riku followed this up by launching his Keyblade in a Strike Raid, while Sora flung two more ice balls at his feet.

The attacks whizzed directly at Hades, striking him one after the other, but while he grunted and squirmed, his feet remained firmly in place. Steam erupted around him, twirling and coiling into the air, and he grabbed Meg by the arm and yanking her close.

"Bit underhanded for you hero types, don't you think? But hey, credit where credit's due; that was _almost_ clever."

More ice flew at his sides, but he snapped his fingers, vanishing in a puff of smoke, and before Riku even got a chance to turn around, an explosion of searing heat slammed into his back, sending him toppling over, and Hades reappeared near the steps to the villa. "Unfortunately, I'm on a tight schedule. Got big plans, people to see, places to conquer, sooo…"

With another snap of his fingers, both he and Meg vanished. Goof's shield passed through a wall of black smoke. Lightning struck the grass, sparking flames that fizzled out as icicles blew through the air. With no other target, Riku slammed his Keyblade against a nearby bush, grinding his teeth. They should've known this would happen!

But before any of them got a chance to dwell on it, the ground began to tremble. Loud, rumbling footsteps pounded. A low, gurgling growl rode the breeze. A shiver of dread surged down Riku's spine, and he turned around, already anticipating the beast before them.

Six heads. Purple scales. Green smoke seeping from each of the Hydra's gaping mouths… Leave it to Hades to leave them a parting gift.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**A/N: **I was thinking of posting Chapter 6 on Friday and Chapter 7 next Wednesday, mostly so it doesn't take forever for us to get to more plot progression and our first new world. Is this too fast for you guys? The chapters are already written, but I don't want to overwhelm you all with too many updates.

The next several worlds will be all new, and after Olympus, I have plans to show what the other characters are up to, so there's something to look forward to. Especially if you're wondering about Xion and Roxas. ;) See you guys soon!


	6. Fine Print

**Chapter 6: Fine Print **

The surrounding shrubs snapped beneath the weight of the Hydra's feet. The stone borders around two of the ponds crumbled, sending water spilling over the grass. All six of its necks stretched, its gleaming, orange eyes locked on the group. Its slobbery tongues licked its lips, acidic slime drizzling onto the grass. As the Hydra lumbered closer, its trampled over a strip of glowing spots triggering a series of loud _BANGS_ that made Riku's ears ring. Before, the mines only staggered the beast. This time, the explosions, sent it crashing into another stone statue, reducing it to a pile of rubble.

The air crackled and hummed. A barrage of lightning bolts struck the Hydra's six heads, making it shriek, snarl, and hiss. When the lightning subsided, its feet slammed into the earth, rattling the ground. Goofy bumped into Aqua, Kairi tripped over Donald, while Riku tumbled over Sora, who flattened himself at the last second. Catching himself on his palms, Riku swung his legs forward and straightened his stance. All six of the Hydra's heads reared back. Their lips curled to reveal their upper fangs, their pupils slitted, and with a unanimous roar, the heads launched forward, unleashing a wave of green gas.

Good thing they weren't in the Underworld anymore.

As the gas drew near, Riku thrust Oblivion forward. The once still air began to swirl, sweeping the gas away. After exchanging glances, Kairi and Aqua wrapped the group in a round, glassy shield. Too dumb to know a barrier when they saw one, the Hydra's heads snapped at the dome, bouncing back the minute their teeth struck the wall. Three consecutive blue bolts pierced the center of the shield, but the barrier held, sending sparks ricocheting in all directions. Question was, would it last?

Sora must've thought the same thing, because he grabbed Riku and Kairi's wrists and yanked them through a corridor. The next thing Riku knew, he was getting dragged behind the bushes clear across the garden. Within seconds, Aqua, Donald, and Goofy tumbled into the grass. The ground continued trembling. Riku heard a continued series of cracks, crashes, and snaps. Statues toppled over one by one, and dark smudges dotted the grass.

Something black shifted in the corner of his eye, and before Riku knew it, Sora landed in front of the Hydra, pulling his cheeks and sticking out his tongue. Gurgling and growling, the Hydra snapped at his waist, but Sora dashed under its necks and tossed himself onto its back. Green fireballs blasted its eyes, and a tiny sigh escaped Riku. Was he buying them time? Riku's first impulse was to barge out there and offer backup, but where would he even start? They still needed a way to _finish_ this thing, especially with time so short.

Briefly, Goofy peeked over the bushes, but he soon ducked down, lip quivering. "Gawrsh, fellers, what're we supposed to do? We can't stay here while Hades has Meg with him!"

Riku struck his knee with his fist. His brow grew so tight that it pinched, and his words came out in a growl. "But we can't ditch a rampaging Hydra. If that thing just had a weak point…"

"Well, there's always its weight," said Aqua. "The Hydra is large, unwieldy, and slow, and we're right above the ocean."

Riku's eyes blinked wide open, and he looked over his shoulder. "Wait, that's it. If we drive it off the cliff, then maybe…"

Kairi snapped her fingers and grinned. "I know! Aqua, let's try trapping it with a Magnega spell. If we both work together, then—"

"It's worth a try." She poked her head up over the top of the bush. "But we'll have to be quick. It's already—"

A loud buzz cut her off. Bright blue pillars surged down from the sky. Luckily, another barrier flashed over the bushes, scattering sparks. Two more bolts struck in quick succession. The ground quivered. The Hydra roared. After one more lightning strike, the barrier flickered away, and everyone tore off in different directions. Kairi and Aqua scrambled for the cliff, Donald and Goofy bolted to the left, and Riku tore straight at the Hydra, pulling his Keyblade back as he ran.

Two of the Hydra's heads lurched at him like striking snakes. Clenching his teeth, he grabbed the front of his vest and flickered away, dropping down behind the Hydra's stump tail. Up above, he saw Sora dragging his flaming claws across one of the Hydra's faces. Three of its other heads launched at him, mouths wide open, but he vanished in a puff of black smoke. Pulled by momentum, the three heads smacked into each other, necks entangling, and Sora reappeared on one of its shoulders, grinning from ear to ear.

But even with the necks knotted up, the party wasn't over yet. Once Sora's feet touched the ground, the Hydra hissed and sent lightning cruising his way. Another head spewed black bullets from its maw. Gulping, Sora skittered between crashing lightning bolts. The inky, black projectiles swerved over toward Goofy, and Riku lunged into the way, batting them aside with Oblivion. Each blast bounced back at the Hydra's torso, but the force sent him sliding across the grass. Soon, more green smog drifted over the garden, flooding Riku's lungs and sending him down on all fours.

He slapped his hand over his mouth, pushing back with another, arced breeze. Tumbling to a stop, Goofy extended his hand, helping him up, and the two charged side by side. While Goofy sent his shield flying, Riku squinted, focusing on each of the Hydra's heads. Oblivion's tip ignited, and he launched off six fireballs, each one bombarding the Hydra's faces. Finally, it started to pull its necks apart, but not before Donald came thundering in from behind.

A cool mist settled over the yard. Icy crystals soared from his staff, blasting the Hydra's necks and constricting them in a thick layer of ice. Kairi and Aqua crossed Keyblades, and a tiny, electrified sphere began to form over the cliff. Leaping down from his perch, Sora locked eyes with Riku. Bit by bit, the Hydra slid across the grass, but it needed an extra push.

So, naturally, Riku obliged.

While the Hydra dug its claws into the dirt, Riku swatted it with a blast of wind. Cracking his knuckles, Sora followed suit. Together, they kept shoving it with relentless whirlwinds. The magnetic field continued its growth, slow at first, and then flared. By the time it stabilized, it stretched twenty feet wide, giving the Hydra one final tug.

Trapped in a spinning orbit, the Hydra screeched and squirmed. Now that they'd pinned it in place, Kairi and Aqua zipped away from the cliff and scrambled to meet the others.

On the way, a strip of mines spread across the grass, catching Goofy's eye. "Gee, Kairi, shouldn't these be a little closer?"

"No, not this time." She turned around, eying Aqua, then Donald. "Don't you see? If we make a big enough explosion, we can destroy the whole cliff." And in doing so, they'd send that Hydra crashing right into the ocean. Why didn't he think of it before?

"Well, I'm game," said Riku. "All we need's a little fire, right?"

Kairi steepled her fingers. "Why stop there? If we use something like Mega Flare, there's no way it'll come back."

Aqua's gaze drifted toward the Hydra, and she took a step back. "We should probably get a little distance first. I don't want you getting hurt by the blast!"

Per Aqua's instruction, they all backed away, scrambling toward the center of the garden, smack dab in the middle of the rubble. Snapping his claws, Sora ignited both his hands in green fire. A swish of Donald's staff turned his weapon into a torch. Leveling his Keyblade with the mines, Riku drew in a breath and squinted, forming a ring of growing fireballs around Oblivion's tip. One by one, they hurled the flames toward the glowing dots. Gas seeped from the Hydra's mouths, riding the breeze, the perfect fuel for the explosion to come. Hoisting her Keyblade over her head, Aqua summoned an immense, swelling fireball.

_BOOM._

The roar of the explosion rattled the remaining shrubs. Dust and pebbles rocketed through the air, followed by a dense wall of smoke. Temperatures spiked. The air ran dry, and over the ringing of his ears, Riku heard stone cracking and sliding. The Hydra gave one last roar before it and the cliff collapsed in an avalanche, hitting the water with a resounding _SPLASH! _

Snickering, Donald waved his staff one more time, and a dark, transparent dome spread where the cliff once stood. For a few seconds, the Hydra gurgled and screech, but soon the sounds died, leaving nothing but eerie silence. The once green grass had burned black. The heaps of rubble were scorched with dark smudges, and steam drifted over the few remaining ponds. A whip of the wind parted the smoke, and Riku took a big gulp of fresh air. Under normal circumstances, he might've made a snappy remark, but this was hardly the time to celebrate.

**x.x.x**

He had to do something. How could he wait around if Meg was in trouble? And not just Meg, but the others, too! What kind of hero sat on the sidelines at a time like this?

Tucking his hands behind his back, Hercules wandered aimlessly around the arena. He knew Meg was right. If he'd stuck around, Hades would have kept his distance. It'd ruin their cover, ruin their chances of throwing him off guard. But still, he promised he'd help. Even with Riku, Aqua, and all the others down there fighting, his gut instinct told him to hop on Pegasus, fly back to the villa, and swoop in to save the day. Together, they'd be unstoppable.

At least, that's what he wanted to think.

Squeezing his eyes shut and steadying his breathing, Hercules stopped moving for a moment, dropping his arms at his sides. Up above, he heard a loud _SHING_, and the sky shimmered. Glassy plates spread across the clouds, past the Coliseum's walls and hopefully over the city. But if the barrier was back, what did that mean? Had Hades gotten away? Was it just a precaution? His fists shook, and he whipped towards the door. Before he knew it, he was marching away from the stands, straight toward the vestibule.

He only stopped when Phil leaped into his path. "Kid, what're you doin'?"

He tensed. "I have to go help them…"

"I know, but if ya think you're takin' off without your coach, you've got another thing comin'." Smiling, he thumped his chest with his fist. "C'mon, we started this journey together, and I wanna see it through to the end."

Despite the circumstances, a small laugh slipped out of him, and Hercules' scowl began to fade. It was a moment short lived, though, when the sudden sound of applause grabbed his ear, pulling his eyes back to the bleachers.

There, seated just a few yards away, was none other than Hades, wiping one of his eyes. "Bravo! Encore. Really, I'm moved."

Hercules' face heated up, his back arched, and his hands clenched into a vice. "Hades!"

"Hi, how ya doin'?" He looked to Phil, whose shoulders started trembling, while his face burned bright red. "Hey, what's got your goat? Can't a god drop by to check up on his favorite little hero?"

"Oh, sure! If he's your _favorite_, then explain why you're always sendin' monsters to kill him!"

Hades shrugged, sliding down from the stands. "Wouldn't be much of a hero without a few obstacles, right? Of course I'm right. But anyway, I couldn't help but notice how… tense you're getting. All work, no play, so hey. Here's a thought. How 'bout you take a little vacation from heroics? Like, say, twenty-four hours. You kick back, smell the roses, forget all about, oh, monsters, natural disasters, raving fans…"

"You're not fooling anyone." Hercules reached for his belt, unsheathing his sword. "I know all about the Titans, and I know you've been using Meg."

Hades' lips became a flat line, and his eyebrows quirked. "Really?" He snorted. "And here I was hoping to keep it all a big birthday surprise…" He shook his head, and after a few seconds, a stiff smirk slithered across his lips. "Well, fine. Now that the chimera's outta the cage, I'll just get to the point."

Hercules stomped closer. "I want you to let Meg go."

"And what're you gonna do if I don't? Beat me into a pulp?" He flicked his wrist. "See, even if you did knock me around, it wouldn't change a thing. We got an iron-clad contract. The only way she's getting off the hook is if I say so, and right now, you're not being very persuasive."

It was rash and completely careless, but Hercules lunged at Hades, striking a fist at his waist. Hades must have expected it, because the second Hercules got in range, his fist passed through a cloud of black smoke, sending him tumbling into the stands. As he pushed away, Phil zipped over to him and swatted the air.

"Herc, ya gotta focus. Don't let Hades get to ya!"

"But somebody has to—"

"Well, hey," said Hades. "If you want her so bad, she's all yours…" With a snap of his fingers, a whirlwind of smoke rose from the center of the arena. Bound in chains, Meg dropped to the ground, and Hercules took off in a sprint.

He only made it halfway before Hades slid into his path, holding up his hands. "Not so fast, _Blunder_boy. You can't honestly think I'd just _give_ her to you."

He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, lowering both his fist and his sword. "What do you want?"

Meg's eyes bulged, and she rolled onto her side. "Hercules, don't—" With a snap of Hades' fingers, a cloth wrapped around her mouth, gagging her before she could finish. A fire swelled inside Hercules' chest, but he managed to refrain from any more reckless attacks. As much as he hated to admit it, the ball was in Hades' court.

"Here's the trade-off. You give me your strength for, oh, let's say the next twenty-four hours. Throw in the towel, stay on the sidelines, let the Titans have their fun, and your little smoochie-poo is free as a bird."

"Kid—"

"…I know, Phil. I know." Hercules paused. "But I'm not stupid, Hades. This isn't just about me and Meg. If I give up my strength, I won't be able to protect the city."

"So? They're just a bunch of faceless citizens, maybe a few fans, but nobody who really matters. They're all gonna die eventually, so why not save 'em the trouble?"

Once again, Hercules lurched forward, but before he could even swing one punch, Hades pushed his hand away.

"Not so fast! Remember, this isn't about _you._ And really, what do you owe those people?" He strutted over to Meg, pulling her to her feet and draping an arm over her shoulders. "Isn't your sweet little Meg more important?"

Hercules' shoulders sank, and his gaze fell to the ground. From a few feet away, he heard Phil's pleas.

"Herc, I know she means a lot to ya, but ya can't do this. Do you think this is what _she _wants?"

A quick look up revealed that Meg was squirming and shaking her head, eyes wide with panic. Of course she didn't want this. Meg knew the risks just as much as he did. It was like Phil had been saying this whole time; Hades was aiming for his heart. Trying to pressure him.

And it was working. There was no way around it. A deep, penetrating ache seized Hercules' chest. A painful throb. It felt as though Hades had taken his heart in his grasp and was slowly squeezing it until it popped. It was a trick. A trap, but he couldn't fight back. He was petrified, his feet frozen to the sand.

"…If I agree, I want you to promise that Meg will be safe. I want you to s_wear_ you won't go out of your way to hurt the people in Thebes."

"Fine, okay, I'll give ya that one. Meg's safe, otherwise you get your strength right back, yadda-yadda, fine print, deal's null and void. Okay? Okay. So, what d'ya say we shake on it?" He let go of Meg and extended his hand, but Hercules' feet still refused to budge. Wincing, he looked down at Phil, who shook his head wildly, then peered at Meg, her eyes still wide open. Gulping, Hercules started dragging himself toward Hades, who looked down at his wrist, adorned with a sundial.

"Hey, I really don't have, like, time to bat this around. I'm kind of on a schedule here. Got plans for August, okay? I need an answer, like… now. Going once, going twice…"

Hercules' eyes snapped shut. His lips twisted uncomfortably. This was a risk, but… maybe it was worth it. It wasn't just him.

Aqua and the others… they could settle the score.

**x.x.x**

Who knew how much time they'd wasted? Who knew what sick schemes Hades had concocted behind their backs? With time running short, the group stormed outside the villa, sprinted down the front steps, crammed into the Gummi Ship, and blasted off within minutes. Hunched over the controls, Donald glared at the cityscape below, while Goofy shivered and peeked out the window. Wringing his hands, Sora peered up at Aqua, and though she winced for a brief moment, her lips pulled into a tight smile, and she gently patted his hair.

"It'll be all right. Hercules knows what Hades is planning, and that should make a _world_ of difference."

Riku tore his eyes off the two, shifting sideways. Much as he appreciated Aqua's enthusiasm, Herc's earlier behavior still lingered in his mind. If Hades pulled the leverage card, how would Hercules take it? Knowing and acting were two different things. And what was he supposed to do? Ignore Meg?

The rest of the ride was silent. The streets remained clear. The barrier glistened against the blackening sky, its clouds whirling around like a vortex, and—

"Wait." Riku shot up in his seat, gripping the back of the cushions. "This isn't right. We gotta hurry!"

One crank of a lever sent the Gummi Ship flying like a missile, blazing over the countless red-roofed buildings, shooting up the seemingly endless stairs, piercing through the clouds, and zooming straight over the gate. Pounding one of the buttons, Donald steered the ship straight into the sand. Once they landed, he straightened his cap, scooped up his staff, thrust the door open and waved at the others to follow.

They barged through the vestibule and thundered into the arena. Inside, Riku expected to find fireballs whizzing through the air, but instead, the air was still. The bleachers were empty. There were no ash stains, no cracks or dents. Just Hercules on his knees, his skin, hair, and armor desaturated. Almost grey. Kneeling next to him, Phil patted his back, while Meg squeezed her torso, avoiding his gaze.

Sora bolted ahead of the others, kicking up dust. Before long, Riku started picking up speed, only for a flash of blue to rush past him.

"What happened? Where's Hades?" Aqua's words were fast, snappy, almost breathless. Panic was evident by the wide-eyed look on her face.

Strangely calm, Hercules just laughed. "He's probably releasing the Titans by now…"

"Then why are you still here?" said Donald. "Heroes aren't supposed to let the bad guys get away!"

"But what can I do? Without my strength, I won't stand a chance against the Titans. It's up to you to—"

Kairi moved in front of him, smiling despite the circumstances. "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

Meg looked to the others, then immediately glanced the other way. "It's my fault. Hades used me as bait, and—"

"No, don't say that!" Finally, Herc stood up, though he wobbled a little as he rose. "I did what I had to in order to save you. I just wish there was another way…"

Meg stomped over to him, her face caught between a scowl and a grimace. "But I'm just one person. You have a whole world to worry about!"

He took her by the hands. "And my world just wouldn't be complete without you in it."

Donald huffed, giving the couple a dry look. "But that's not gonna help us with the—"

_THUNK!_ Sora bopped him on the head, pressing a claw to his lips.

Moaning, Donald rubbed the top of his head. "Why'd you have to hit so hard?"

"Because there's no shame in protecting those you cherish," said Aqua. "Love is one of the most powerful bonds in existence, and the fact that he was willing to throw aside his powers is a sign of _true_ strength." Eying Hercules, her expression brightened. "Don't you remember what I told you before?"

Gasping, he let go of Meg's hands. "That's right. Strength alone isn't enough…"

Phil blew a deep sigh, followed by a chuckle. "It'd sure help, but I didn't spend all those years training you just so you could throw in the towel."

"No, and I'd have to be crazy to quit at a time like this."

Raising his shield, Goofy's face stiffened. He stood perfectly straight, like a soldier standing at attention. "Lemme tell ya somethin', Herc. Your powers may make fightin' easier, but if Phil's as good a teacher as I think he is, then I bet ya still got all the right skills to give those Titans a fight they ain't ever gonna forget."

Riku's eyes widened, then narrowed, and he reached for his chin. Goofy had a point. Fighting was a learned skill. All Herc really needed was courage, drive, and a little quick thinking, and he'd still be a force to fear.

Pushing away from the sand, Sora grinned, pumped one of his fists in the air, and held up his notepad. _'And if that's not good enough, then we'll be your power! That oughta even the odds.'_

What would've otherwise been a sweet, tender moment ended when the sky gave a deafening roar. Gritting his teeth, Riku slapped his free hand over his ear, while his eyes shot up to the sky. A single pillar of lightning streaked down over the horizon. Within seconds, the ground began shaking violently, sending everyone to their knees. Two smaller tremors followed, and then the arena grew still.

Snapping up his staff, Donald hopped to his feet. "Is that it? Aw, I'm not scared of a couple of—"

_BANG! CRASH!_

Another tremor shook the entire arena, sending Donald toppling onto his belly, while Riku crashed into Meg and Goofy stumbled into Kairi and Aqua's arms. Hercules started to teeter, but slammed one of his feet down and steadied himself by spreading his arms. But while the earth once again steadied, the sound of distant, echoing booms, pounds, and thuds rang all around.

Dusting the sand off his jeans, Riku thrust his Keyblade at the entrance. "Guys, I think that's our cue!"

Biting her lip, Kairi started to jog. As she ran, she peered over her shoulder. "But the barrier—"

"We'll just have to hope that it'll hold," said Aqua. "If it doesn't, then it's up to us to shield the city."

Shadows erupted just a few yards away, tangling and pulling into a rippling portal. Sora waved one hand at the corridor, then catapulted himself inside. Holding his breath, Riku leaped through the darkness and came skidding across the pavement, surrounded by walls of familiar, white-pillared structures. As the others exited the darkness, the sounds of rapid footsteps echoed all across the city. Panicked citizens screamed, darting to and fro. Some lunged behind statues, others leaped into the fountain. Shivering crowds huddled between gaps in the columns, despite rapidly growing cracks.

Interlocking hexagons continued to wrap around the buildings, but a fat, gigantic mound of flesh arose from afar, roaring and pounding its humungous fists. Its one yellow eye peered down over the rooftops. Its flabby arms and chest jiggled as it rammed the shield, forming cracks along its surface. Squeezing past Riku, Aqua pointed her weapon at the sky. White light shimmered and swirled at the tip, shooting at the cracks and melding the plates back together.

"…Everyone, get into position. The moment it breaks through, we attack. Understood?"

To answer her question, Riku lifted his Keyblade. At the same time, Sora crouched down on all fours and Goofy ducked behind his shield. Hercules stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled, sending Pegasus swooping down from the clouds. Phil scraped one of his hooves against the pavement, while Kairi, Aqua and Donald kept their weapons pointed at the Cyclops.

Only Meg refrained. Instead, her eyes darted across the square. Her arms wrapped tightly around her torso, and she shivered. Her mouth opened, then shut, and she winced when the Cyclops finally charged. Then, with a resounding _BANG,_ the whole barrier shattered. Rattling the ground with its booming footsteps, the Cyclops burst into the city, throwing itself at one of the buildings and ripping it from its foundation.

"Hercules, come out and face me!"

The Cyclops hurled the building over its head, launching it over a mob of fleeing citizens. Clenching his teeth, Riku shoved Oblivion over his head and shouted.

"Stop!"

The building screeched to a halt, hovering ten feet above the ground. A low ticking was barely audible over the panicked gasps and screams. Shooting on ahead, Sora barreled at the nearby citizens, snapping his claws and pulling a corridor under their feet. The people crowded together, arms flailing, but sank down into the portal, popping back up near the Coliseum's steps. Biting her lip, Meg began waving her arms and shouting over the crowd.

The building still lingered for a few more seconds. Bending his knees, Riku sprung onto its side, then dashed through the air. As his feet hit the ground, he caught a flicker of light from behind. The building slowly sank to the ground, pulled by a translucent dome. Kairi and Aqua leaped over the pillars the next second, while Donald and Goofy shot up like springs, propelled by a jet of wind.

Beating its chest, the Cyclops ripped a golden Hercules statue off its pedestal and crushed it in its grip. "Hercules! Where are you?!"

"Ha! Didn't you know? He's got us as backup!" Flicking his staff, Donald struck its skull with three consecutive lightning bolts. As the spells hit their mark, it stumbled backwards, crashing into another building. The impact sent the columns toppling over. The rest of the building crumbled into a heap within seconds, and the Cyclops threw itself back on its gargantuan feet.

The nearby buildings cracked. The force of the quake sent the others toppling over again, but they grabbed onto each others' hands for balance. Goofy reached for Kairi, Kairi reached for Aqua, Aqua reached for Riku, and Riku reached for Donald, who blasted the ground with another a sharp breeze. The steadied themselves, then tore off again, while the Cyclops swatted its hands at the scampering townspeople, knocking them against pillars, walls, and statues alike.

"Me want Hercules _now_, or I crush city flat!"

Riku sneered, picking up the pace. If this thing was that desperate, then they had to take it down fast, otherwise they'd be risking civilian casualties. No, scratch that. They already risked that just by fighting it. So what could they even do? Donald had already thrown himself ahead of the pack and began blasting fireballs at the Cyclops' feet. As the flames roasted its toes, the Cyclops started hopping about, shaking the earth all over again. This wasn't working at all. At this rate, the whole city'd collapse!

So, maybe it was time to call for backup.

Grasping his chest, Riku warped behind the beast and plucked Genie's lamp out of his pocket. It only took one rub before a stream of blue smoke swirled around him. Yellow fireworks streaked into the air, exploding in a series of crackles and lighting the sky with Riku's name. Before he knew it, Genie appeared, grabbing him in a headlock.

"Riku, old buddy, old pal!" He gave Riku a noogie, then swerved to the side. "Is that a new haircut? How come you didn't call me sooner? I was starting to worry, and—"

"Genie, we can talk later. Right now, we need to focus!" He pointed at a crumbled building, and Genie immediately deflated. Both Sora and Aqua gawked at the two from atop the Cyclops' shoulders, but leaped down when it reached up to swat them away.

Spinning around, Genie donned a pair of boxing gloves. "Say no more! I'll sock that punk right in the—"

"Forget the Cyclops. It's the people who need help!"

"Rescuing endangered citizens? Protecting the town from certain destruction?" Thrusting his shoulders back, he dashed into a conveniently located phone booth. Then, before Riku could even question where it came from, Genie burst out, donning a long red cape and blue spandex marked with the letter G. "This looks like a job for _Super_ Genie. Up, up, and away!"

He took off like a rocket, soaring over the Cyclops and down toward the rubble. For a moment, the Cyclops stopped its thrashing, scratching its head when Genie began scooping up the citizens. Covering his mouth, Goofy chuckled and waved, and Donald howled with squawky laughter. Sora's jaw dropped, and his eyes trailed after Genie's movements, but Riku's focus was elsewhere, on the winged, white horse blasting into the fray.

Phil was first to move, hurling a clay pot into the Cyclops' forehead. The blow staggered the Cyclops. Then, snarling, it began to storm across the road. With his legs rocking, Riku scrambled out of the way, followed by Sora and Aqua. The Cyclops swiped at Pegasus, but the horse dived beneath its wrist, and Hercules hurled a flaming torch straight into its eye. Three more fireballs blew from the tip of Aqua's Keyblade, searing the monster's face. Flailing its arms, the Cyclops once again tried swatting Pegasus, but this time, he swooped over the pavement, and Herc leaped down from his back. After scooping up a bundle of rope, he dashed at the Cyclops' ankles.

Shielding its eyes, the Cyclops roared. "Who hit my eye? Who did it?!"

Phil cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Nobody, that's who!"

But his outburst made the Cyclops scream. "I'm not falling for that one!" And just as Hercules tied the ropes around its feet, the Cyclops thundered after Pegasus, straight toward the edge of a cliff.

With its feet bound, the Cyclops started to wobble. Caught between the monster and the cliff, Hercules backed away until he reached the very edge. Toppling over like a falling tree, the Cyclops tumbled over Hercules, but just when it seemed the coast was clear, a nearby stone pillar cracked and fell.

There was a loud _CRASH_, and the display that followed left Riku utterly paralyzed.

At the last second, Meg shoved Hercules aside, and the pillar smashed into her with a loud, reverberating _THUD. _She hit the ground, and he heard something crack. Ribs? Spine? Whatever it was, he didn't care to think. Fueled by pure adrenaline, Riku bolted toward the wreckage, but Sora was already miles ahead. They skidded to a stop one after the other, reaching for the pillar and tugging with all their might. The others gathered around the column, pulling at the sides, at the ends, but it refused to budge.

Not that Hercules cared. He threw himself at that pillar with all his might. His muscles stretched and stiffened. Sweat trickled down his face. Then, just when it all seemed hopeless, a golden glow surrounded him, swirling from his head to his feet. Tugging one last time, he lifted the pillar all the way over his head. Somehow, some way, his strength had returned.

"My strength… But how'd I—"

Meg writhed, grasping her ribs. "H… Hades' deal is broken. He promised I wouldn't get hurt."

After flinging the pillar over the cliff, Hercules threw himself down on his knees. "Meg. Why'd you—you didn't have to—"

She wheezed out a laugh. "People always do crazy things when they're in love."

"So you finally understand…" Aqua knelt beside the couple, Keyblade hovering over Meg's chest. "But this isn't over. Please, be strong…"

Kairi and Donald looked to one another, then raised their weapons. Together with Aqua, they shouted, "Heal!"

Three streams of soft, green light coiled around Meg's torso, and she started to cough, cringing and squirming. Riku cringed at the sight. Did it hurt? Would it be enough? Already, Sora had snapped his claws, sending another burst of green light at her body, but even after the light died down, Meg remained pale as a sheet.

"C'mon, you have to hang in there!" said Kairi. "You'll be all right… won't you?"

"…Don't worry about me," she said. "You need to hurry. If you don't, then Hades will—"

Hercules reached for her hand. "But what about you, Meg?"

"Please, Wonderboy. I'm a big girl. I can tie my own sandals and everything…"

Phil grabbed a nearby stone, sliding it under Meg's head. "You kids go on ahead. I'll watch over her."

In a puff of blue smoke, Genie appeared next to Phil, dressed in a white coat, rubber gloves, and a stethoscope. "We'll give her the finest treatment this side of Mt. Olympus!"

Phil's eyes bulged, and he gave a little yelp, but after a second or two, he sighed, slumped over, and nodded. While Genie placed his stethoscope over Meg, Hercules once again mounted Pegasus.

"I don't know if I can carry you all."

"It's all right," said Aqua. "If we have to, we'll take the Gummi Ship."

Kairi turned to Riku. "But maybe we won't have to. Riku, do you think Tink could help us?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

He aimed Oblivion at the sky, sending sparks flying from the tip. A beam of light pierced the clouds, and soon he saw a trail of golden glitter swirling down from the heavens. In no time flat, a certain blonde-haired pixie fluttered over the group, huffing and pouting as she glanced from Aqua to Kairi and over to Meg. Unfortunately, there was no time to deal with Tink's jealous streak, so Riku gently grabbed her by the leg and pulled her away from the girls.

"Look, Tink, we need your help. All we need is some of your pixie dust, and you're free to go."

Tink tipped her head to the side, tapping one of her cheeks. But fortunately, instead of putting up a fuss, she started whirling around the whole group, showering them with more glittering dust. And, once they'd been properly doused, Riku walked them through the procedure. Happy thoughts, faith and trust… It took a few seconds due to the dark, dreary atmosphere, but bit by bit, they all started to float away.

With Hercules at the lead, they soared into the sky, toward a lonely mountain in the distance, surrounded by a whirlwind of black smoke.  
><em><strong><br>TO BE CONTINUED**_

**A/N: **Special thanks to cleromancy for suggesting the Odyssey reference. On Wednesday, I'll be posting the conclusion to Olympus Coliseum, so stay tuned.

Our next major world will be an underrated classic that has yet to appear in KH. Care to take a guess to what it is? ;)


	7. The Clash on Olympus

**Chapter 7: The Clash on Olympus**

After passing through the clouds, the air grew ice cold. Just as Riku began to shiver, he got blasted with a searing heat wave. A violent breeze shoved the group back, but Pegasus beat his wings faster, kicking his front hooves and charging through the storm. Without wings, the others flailed helplessly. Riku latched onto Goofy and Kairi's wrists while Sora wrapped his arms around Donald and Aqua beat the breeze back with a wide arc of wind.

The storm steadied the next second, and they pressed on, passing over a dented, golden gate knocked clear off its hinges. The grasslands and even the rocky peak vanished, replaced with of soft, sweeping clouds, waving and sloping. These clouds formed arches, meandering paths, and a distant cliff topped by a round, columned palace. Any other day, it would've been great to dive in and scope out the sights, but they never got the chance. Just as soon as they swerved toward the distant slope, a barrage of icicles flew at their faces, sharp as swords and fast as bullets.

Wincing, Riku hacked at the icy projectiles. The immediate area flashed, and a glassy sphere coiled around him, Goofy, and Kairi alike. A glance to the side revealed that Sora, Donald, and Aqua were wrapped in barriers of their own. More icicles crashed into their shields, then bounced off in the opposite directions, flying toward a gigantic, gangly creature with long, spindly legs, a skeletal torso, razor sharp claws, and a long snout with icicle fangs.

"…It's just like the Ice Colossus," said Aqua, but that beast wasn't just colossal. It towered over the group, over a hundred feet high, just like the other beasts storming down the cloudy mountainside.

A brute made of solid, black stone trudged along on stubby legs. It had thick, stocky arms and two heads, each one with glowing red eyes and a severe underbite. For the time being, it simply watched the group, but the Titan beside it slid closer, its body oozing, bubbling, and glowing bright red. With a deep, gurgling cry, a blast of lava spewed from its dribbling mouth, threatening to burn them to a crisp. Fortunately, the barriers faded, allowing the group to scatter in different directions. Hercules and Pegasus flew up, lunging at the Rock Titan and bashing one of its heads. One blow to its giant chin sent it teetering backwards, straight into the fourth Titan, made of a whirling black tornado with shimmering red eyes.

Tossed by the winds, the Rock Titan crashed into the Lava Titan's side. Shrieking, it hobbled away, but one of its arms dripped, turned from solid stone into orange, molten magma. The two Titans glowered at each other and, cackling, Donald flew at them like a cannon ball, bombarding the duo with clusters of shimmering ice. While the Rock Titan swung one of its gargantuan arms, Hercules flew in and knocked its fist back with an uppercut. As the ice splattered against the Lava Titan's body, it thrashed and moaned, retaliating with another blast of lava. Squawking, Donald zipped out of the way, firing off more ice at the back of its head, while Kairi dived in from the side, spraying its arm with a torrent of water.

With the Lava Titan preoccupied, Riku dived at the Rock Titan, ducking beneath its incoming fist. Grinning, he swooped up and crashed into its shoulder, dashing straight into its over-sized chin. At the same time, Goofy landed next to its other head, wiggling his fingers and sticking out his tongue. Eyes narrowing, the Titan swung at Goofy, but he zipped behind its back, and the Titan socked itself in the cheek. Snorting, Riku slammed into its other head two more times, then kicked back into the air. His dark armor spread down his body, and blue flames consumed Oblivion's tip. With a swing of his arm, he sent the flame-cloaked Keyblade spinning into the Rock Titan's eyes, but before he could revel in his triumph, a fierce, sucking air current tore him away.

Jerking forward, he tried to resist the wind, but his body continued to fly back, and something crashed into his side with a yelp.

"Gee, I'm sorry, Riku!"

"You can apologize later! Let's just—"

Before he could finish, both he and Goofy flew into a swirling black mass, tossed wildly in circles. They flew around and around, and before Riku knew it, he slammed into Kairi's side, Kairi crashed into Donald's chest, Goofy smashed into his back, and all four of them flew straight into a wall of incoming icicles.

At the last second, a barrier flickered around them, and the group blew a unanimous sigh. The icicles once again struck the Ice Titan's face, and Aqua and Sora dived in front of them, firing off orange and green flames. This gave Riku just enough time to squirm his way out from between Kairi and Goofy, while Donald straightened his cap and pulled up his sleeves.

"Bah, how're we supposed to beat these guys if they keep helping each other out?!"

Aqua peered over her shoulder and opened her mouth, but when the Ice Titan reared its head back, she whipped back around and charged, surrounded by three flaming pillars. The barrier faded, and the group spread apart. While Riku and Goofy zoomed towards the Ice Titan, Kairi and Donald dashed straight at the Lava Titan's big, molten mouth.

Giggling, Kairi set her free hand on her hip and slid to a stop. "Hey, aren't you gonna hit us with more lava? I promise we won't run this time."

The Lava Titan scooted back, letting out a low, puzzled groan. All the while, Aqua charged at one of the Ice Titan's legs, reducing the incoming icicles to steam. With a single lunge, she crashed into its knee, and the fire ate away at its icy physique. Hissing, it swept its icy claws down at her, but the heat reduced its fingertips to a dripping mess. Shrieking, it stumbled backwards, blowing on both its hand and knee with a stream of frigid breath. While it tended its wounds, Sora slid down its other arm, dragging his flame-coated claws from its shoulder to its wrist.

Goofy's shield ricocheted off the back of its head. Blasting off like a missile, Riku cleaved across the middle of its spine. With so many attacks hitting at once, the Ice Titan became a sitting duck, swatting helplessly at its attackers like flies. So, when the Lava Titan finally retched another stream of lava and Kairi and Donald zipped out of the way, the molten breath flew straight at the icy giant, sliding down the side of its body and melting one of its arms and legs in the process.

The Ice Titan let out a high pitched wail, hopping about on its remaining leg and blowing more ice at its dripping torso. As Sora flew by, Riku gave him a high five, and the duo looked to Kairi, giving her two big thumbs up. But just like before, their little victory ended when the Wind Titan whirled into the fray and sucked the group into its tornado-like arms.

Sora's glowing eyes flew wide open, and he paddled at the air like a fish. Goofy followed suit, kicking his feet and swaying from side to side, but it was no use. The two continued to fly closer, along with everyone else. Having experienced this before, Riku turned toward the Titan and twirled his Keyblade, blasting it with a smaller breeze. The Titan briefly flinched, but continued pulling him in, while Donald waved his staff and sent electricity crashing into its head.

Again, it flinched, but the gang continued to slide in, the air currents pulling harder and harder with each second. After bashing the Rock Titan in the chest, Hercules and Pegasus swerved behind its back and shoved it into the Wind Titan's side. At the last second, the giant tornado leaned to the left, sending the rocky brute crashing into the Lava Titan all over again.

Oddly, Aqua didn't fight the breeze at all. Instead, she glared directly into the beast's big, red eyes before she along with everyone else got sucked inside.

While the winds raged and hurled them about, Aqua continued to keep a straight face, pointing her Keyblade into the eye of the storm. "Everyone, follow my lead! If we work together, there's a chance we can reverse the airflow."

"Gawrsh, like makin' another tornado?" Goofy swerved to the side, clinging to his hat. "Are ya sure that'll—"

"'Course it'll work!" said Donald. "I'll make sure of it!"

Though Riku rolled his eyes, he didn't bother to retort. Donald's ego aside, they had plenty of magic to go around. So, rather than stress, he let the breeze carry him around. He, Kairi, and Aqua all raised their Keyblades, while Sora flicked his wrists, each one of them unleashing a serpentine stream of air. The streams swirled together, growing at an accelerating rate. As their whirlwind continued to enlarge, it began spinning counterclockwise, unraveling the Titan in ribbons of black dust.

The air surrounding the group steadied just long enough for them to fly free. In place of a violent storm, a big, black dust cloud took the Titan's place, settling over the cloudy landscape. Up above, Riku caught sight of a flash of red flames from a far and could hear Hades shrill voice shouting.

"What are ya, a spring breeze? Pull yourself together and start acting like a _real_ Titan!"

For a few seconds, the dust lay still, but tiny slivers of air began to swirl. Bit by bit, the Wind Titan started to reform, and that wasn't even the worst of their problems.

With a cackle, the Ice Titan wiggled its claws, sending icy boulders dropping from the sky. Blasts of lava splattered everywhere, and worst of all, Herc was nowhere in sight. Granted, Riku had no plans to give up just yet. As the ice rained down, he continued swaying, rising, and descending. He fired off bursts Dark Firaga to sizzle at least some of the snowballs, but several icicles pierced him in the side, knocking him straight into the path of erupting magma.

Sora tackled him, shoving him out of harm's way. Seconds later, an explosion bellowed from within the palace, and Riku just barely made out Hades' blue form dashing to the edge of the cliff.

"Hey! Aren't ya forgetting about your _real_ enemy? You know, the one who imprisoned you in the _first_ place?!"

The Titans all froze, turning their eyes on Hades while Herc and Pegasus circled over the palace. Looking up, Hades thrust his finger at the fleeing horse.

"Forget the Key club! Get _him!_"

The Lava Titan oozed lava at Herc and Pegasus both, but the two zipped over Hades' head, swerving toward a mound of black rock.

"Whoa, hey! Are you blind? I said _him!_ Not me. Look, just… just aim for the horse!" The Ice Titan reared forward, spewing a blizzard from its jaws, but once again, Pegasus lunged out of the way, and a thick blanket of ice crawled over Hades' entire body.

Shaking his head, Riku drifted closer. "Today's just not your day, is it?"

Steam started to rise from the ice. The ice began dripping, then melting away. Hades' hands clenched and unclenched, and he gnashed his teeth. "It would be, if you and your little pals would take a hint and _butt out!_" His flames flared orange, and he lobbed a fireball at Riku's torso.

Cringing, Riku dashed out of the way, hurling his Keyblade at Hades' chest. At the last second, Hades vanished in a blanket of black smoke, reappearing several yards away. He started to spin, and pillars of fire erupted from his fingertips, but before he made his mark, three ice balls smashed into his back, and Aqua swooped in behind Riku.

"You really shouldn't provoke him." Though her words were firm, they came with a smile, and Riku simply shrugged.

"Hey, I had to buy Herc some time."

And apparently it worked, because as soon as he stopped talking, Pegasus came trampling across the clouds, chasing after Hades' two screaming imps, while Hercules waved one of his hands, leading a chariot pulled by a flaming horse. The man at the reins was tall, skinny, and purple-skinned, with a red warrior's helmet and a matching toga. A broad-shouldered, bearded figure sat behind him, pulling out a handful of Thunderbolts, while a pink-skinned women with golden locks blew Hercules a kiss.

Hades' eyes popped at the sight, and his jaw hit the floor. He reeled back with a screech the moment Hercules tore through a nearby mound of stone. Obsidian pebbles scattered in all directions, and a glowing, orange figure emerged, a purple toga wrapped around his muscular chest, curly white hair running down to his shoulders, and an equally white beard lining his broad chin. A warm smile spread across his face, and he patted Hercules' shoulder.

"Thank you, my boy." He looked up, catching the thunderbolts thrown by the grey-skinned god. "Now, how about we even the odds? You all might wanna stand back!"

Per Zeus' instructions, Riku zipped out of the way. Shooting past the Ice Titan's shoulder, he watched as Zeus pulled his arm back and hurled a thunderbolt straight at one of the Rock Titan's heads. To his surprise, the head exploded, scattering pebbles and smoke. Bellowing and flailing, the Rock Titan began to flee, but the Ice Titan stomped in to take its place, forming an X with its arms and assaulting the peak with a blizzard. The frigid winds knocked Riku against one of the pillars, and ice began wrapping around his torso. Holding his breath, he wrapped himself in darkness and reappeared above the Ice Titan's shoulder.

Dark Firaga erupted from Oblivion's tip, striking its cheek like a whip. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy rushed past him, trailed by a wave of bubbling magma. Having long since connected the dots, Riku flew up, then straight past the Ice Titan, launching more fireballs into its eyes. It retaliated by dropping more snowballs from above, followed by a wave of icicles. Both sets of attacks splattered across the Lava Titan's back, reducing half of its body to solid stone.

With a small salute, Kairi swerved past Riku and drizzled water into the Lava Titan's oozing mouth. Green fireballs flew from the tips of Sora's claws, and Aqua sent the temperatures soaring with one wave of her weapon. Flames exploded at the base of the Ice Titan's ribs, gnawing through its icy bones. Another round of thunderbolts crashed into each of the Titans' heads, and after smacking the Wind Titan with a gust of his own, Donald tugged at his cheeks, while Goofy repeatedly flung his shield against the Rock Titan's back.

With its red eyes aglow, the Wind Titan charged at the palace, even when three more thunderbolts flew at its torso. Sheathing his sword, Hercules barreled past Hades, leaped down from the ledge, and wrapped his arms around the Wind Titan's tail. And somehow, he managed to hold on, despite its body being made of air. Maybe it was just a demigod thing.

Digging his sandals into the clouds, Herc began swinging the Wind Titan like a lasso. The Rock Titan's remaining head peeked over its shoulder, and it shoved past the others, but its stubby legs just weren't fast enough. Cracking the Wind Titan like a whip, Hercules sucked up the Ice, the Lava, and the Rock Titans, sending them whirling around in the vortex. Then, to top it all off, he tossed them all into the sky, where they exploded in a flash of orange and blue.

Hercules and Zeus cheered and gave each other a big high five. Goofy leaped into the air and waved his arms, while Donald burst into laughter, and Riku gave Hades a great big smirk. With the Titans gone, Sora zoomed over to Riku, while Aqua pushed away from one of the pillars, her eyes locked on Herc and his father.

Turning away from his son, Zeus began to approach the gang. "So you're the young heroes I've heard so much about… Well, let me be the first to offer my heartfelt thanks." He swiveled around, expression souring. "And as for you, Hades…"

"Hey, relax. I'm already on my way." With a snap of his fingers, a black, bat-winged horse dived down, pulling a pitch black chariot. Seemingly undeterred, Zeus seized another thunderbolt, but as he hurled his weapon, Hades hopped into the chariot, tugged the reins, and sent the horse soaring above the palace.

As he made his escape, he leaned over the chariot's edge and let out a dry, forced laugh. "By the way, Wonderboy, thanks for the consolation prize! And don't worry—I'll take _good_ care of her."

"Meg!" Herc launched himself onto Pegasus' back. Without even giving the others a second glance, the two dived through the clouds.

The implication wasn't lost to Riku, nor Kairi, apparently, because she bolted after Hercules the moment he dived through the clouds. A cold sweat crept down Riku's cheeks, and he rushed behind. The black clouds parted, revealing the shimmering stars. The night sky, once soothing, only served to fill his chest with a deep, hollow ache, like a drill tearing through his bones. The ache only intensified when he saw both Genie and Phil slumped over Meg, whose skin was as white as a candle.

Pegasus' hooves slammed into the ground, and Hercules leaped down, squeezing Meg's hands in a vice. "Meg? Meg! Come on, you've gotta wake up…"

Genie turned his back on the couple, wringing his hands. He said nothing, casting Riku a solemn gaze before wiping his eye, while Phil moved closer to Herc and patted him on the arm.

"No… It can't be over." Kairi lunged at Meg's side, Keyblade raised. Her voice trembled as she said, "Come on, heal! Please… Not after Kocoum… I can't—"

"Kairi…" Riku knelt next to her, but she avoided eye contact, and when he reached for her hand, she whimpered.

"I've done all I can, but even my magic can't fix this." And with a swirl of blue smoke, Genie vanished from sight, without confetti, fireworks, or any sort of fanfare. Just a small little puff, and he was gone.

Eyes wet with tears, Phil sniffled and shook his head. "Sorry, kids, but there's some things ya just can't change."

Herc's shoulders spiked. He squeezed Meg's hands, then pulled away, fingers curling against his Herc's shoulders began to shake. His hands trembled, his muscles tensed, and he inhaled through clenched teeth. Releasing Meg's hands, he slowly stood, and his gaze shifted from Meg to the sky.

"Yes I _can…_"

He snapped back around, cape swishing, and mounted Pegasus straight away. The two took off without warning and without pause, but even without words, his destination was crystal clear. Claws twitching, Sora opened another portal and waved at the others to follow. Rubbing her eyes, Kairi turned from Meg and sprinted inside. Nodding at each other, Donald Goofy barreled after her, and once Riku and Aqua slipped through, the portal snapped shut, leaving them in total darkness.

That darkness gave way to a haunting, green glow. The silence of the corridor shifted to the chilling screams and cries of the spirits below. The cityscape shifted, jagged peaks replacing the toppled buildings. Up ahead, Riku caught a glimpse of a grinning blue figure.

"Back so soon? You kids really are too much."

Feathers ruffled and face bright red, Donald bolted up the slope. "Where's Meg!?"

Yawning, Hades flicked a fireball at his feet, sending him skidding backwards. "Plucky, babe, relax. Meg's fine. She's, y'know, a bit dead, but hey, that's life."

"Then bring her back!" Icicles blasted at Hades' feet, but he stepped to the side, missing the spells altogether.

"_Very_ persuasive, but there's one teensy weensy problem: you can't cheat death. It's kind of a one-way street."

"Not anymore!" Donald lifted his foot, but before he could budge, Riku grabbed the collar of his coat and yanked him back.

"Donald, he's right. This isn't something we can fix with brute force."

"But what else can we do?" said Kairi. "I know death's not something you can usually change, but…"

"This just ain't how it's supposed to go. Aren't heroes supposed to get a happy ending?"

"Uh, hello? We're in Greece. This is the world that _invented_ tragedy. And c'mon, you can't tell me that your adventures haven't ended with at least _one_ casualty. Just think about it for a minute. What makes _Meg_ any more deserving of a revival than every other schlemiel who's croaked over the years?"

Riku lurched forward, arms bent and hands locked into painfully tight fists. His face contorted, and his blood boiled as hot as magma. He wanted to snap back, but, Hades was right _again._ No matter how much he hated to admit it, plenty of people had died before now. To him, they were strangers, but to someone else, they were friends, family, maybe even lovers.

From behind, Riku heard Donald's staff clatter against the ground, along with two pained gasps, and a whimper from Goofy. Sora's claws flexed, and his face crumpled up.

He locked eyes with Hades, bearing all his pointy teeth. _But you set this up. You were the one using her, and you're the one who took Herc's strength in the first place!_

As Sora's words sank in, Riku clapped his hands and chuckled. "You heard him. This whole mess is your fault, and there's no way we're letting you waltz off with Meg's soul."

For a moment, Sora's eyes popped, and he pointed at himself, head tipped to the side. Riku's only response was a soft smile, while Hades blew a big puff of smoke.

"Uh, kid? In case you forgot, _I'm_ the one in charge of death around here. But hey, if you wanna see her so bad, I think I can set you up for a more… permanent engagement." He spread out his arms, flames swirling up from his fingertips, but before he got a chance to attack, a white, winged figure dived down in front of the group.

"Don't even think about it, Hades." Herc's words came out surprisingly cool, but with enough of an edge that his anger was still apparent. "You like making deals, right? So take me instead. Leave them out of it."

Aqua flinched. "Hercules, don't be reckless! You can't throw your life away."

"It's my choice, Aqua, and I've already made up my mind."

Riku pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing himself to keep a level tone. "And do you really think that's what _she'd_ want?"

"…She deserves a second chance. She deserves to be _free_." He looked over the edge of the cliff, breath hitching. "I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try."

Hades stroked his chin. "Hmm… You drive a hard bargain, Blunderboy, but you know what? I'm a charitable god." He stepped to the side, sweeping his arms toward the glowing green abyss. "You get her out, she goes. You stay."

Hercules nodded once, then plunged into the shimmering waters below. As he vanished from sight, Hades bit his lip, then exploded in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, you know what slipped my mind? You'll be dead before you can get to her. That's not a problem, is it?"

Riku's knees quivered. Black smoke flared around his fingertips, and he wound his fingers tightly around Oblivion's hilt. He took a step back, ready to charge, when Sora and Donald bolted ahead of him.

Snarling, Sora aimed his claws at Hades' face, while Donald blasted icicles at his waist, but Hades threw his hands out, blasting them back with a torrent of fire.

"Whoa, time out. Does this look like an arena to you?"

"I don't care!" Donald fired off another icy sphere, which Hades deflected by hurling a fistful of fire like a bowling ball. The two spells clashed, erupting in steam, and Hades vanished in a wall of black smoke, reappearing behind Donald and shooting his back with another stream of fire. With a loud squawk, Donald flew forward, patting his back and tumbling against the rocky ground. Before Hades got a chance to follow up his attack, Riku lunged at his spine, ramming him with the force of a freight train.

Aqua followed this up by springing over Hades' head and crashing over him with a dense pillar of light. Goofy tossed his shield at his ribs, while Kairi stepped back and squinted. As Riku slid in for another dash and Aqua dived down for a second strike, Hades poofed out of sight. The two hit the ground, and Hades reappeared several yards away, chest heaving and flames bright orange.

"Was that supposed to _hurt?_"

Thick streams of fire consumed his hands, stretching all across the platform. Biting his lip, Riku ducked and tumbled under the fire. Holding his shield over his head, Goofy lunged past Hades, while Donald scrambled in circles, firing off more icy daggers, which crashed against Hades' toga without staggering him once. Kairi and Aqua locked eyes, and the two thrust out their weapons, wrapping barriers around all of the others, barring Sora, who sank into the shadows. When Hades' flames bounced off the shields, his rotations slowed, and his skin and hair returned to their cool blue hue.

He crossed his arms and gave the group a long, deadpan stare. "See, it's just like I told ya. There's six of you all crammed onto this skinny little path. One wrong step, and you'll be joining your buddy Hercules down in the Styx."

"…Lower your weapons," said Aqua. "We can't get too careless."

Backing away, Kairi gawked. "But what about Hercules? If we don't do something—"

"Fighting won't get him here any faster," said Riku. "We just gotta keep our fingers crossed. It's all we can do." He hated to admit it, but even with the Olympus Stone in their possession, he doubted they'd be able to cheat death itself. Not without knowing how the well worked in the first place.

Seemingly pleased with their decision, Hades turned his back on the group and tucked his hands behind his back. Striding to the edge of the cliff, he bent over and peered down into the waters below. "Heh, but what'd I tell ya? Your little pal isn't _coming_ back."

"Think again, Hades."

From below the cliff, tiny glimmers of orange light began to rise. The screams and moans of the spirits below subsided for a moment, and Riku could've sworn he heard the air sing. A fringe of orange hair appeared, then Hercules' face, stern and unwavering. He cradled Meg's transparent form in his muscular arms, but something had changed. His skin now gave off an ethereal, golden glow. His feet practically glided over the edge of the cliff, and soothing warmth spread through the air.

Hades took one look at Herc and immediately scrambled back, his mouth hanging open. He made a few incomprehensible grunts, then grabbed his head in both hands, reddening and wailing. Had he finally snapped?

As Herc moved further away, Hades held up his hands, gulping and coughing and stumbling over his words. "This is—This is impossible! You… you… you can't be alive! You'd have to be a, a—"

"A god?" A sly, knowing smile tugged at Aqua's lips, and Sora sprung off his feet, pumping one of his fists.

_This is so __**awesome!**__ He did it, Ven! He really did it…_

"And you said he was gonna die." Donald cackled.

"But… But there was no way! How could this—the potion, you were _mortal, _and—"

Hercules silenced him by socking him in the face. The blow left a sizeable dent in his head, and he smacked himself on the cheek, making his eyes, nose, and mouth pop back out. Hercules didn't bother speaking up, pressing on with his eyes fixed on Meg's ghostly form. But Hades, stubborn as ever, charged after him, stopping only when Riku, Kairi, and Aqua all pointed their Keyblades at his neck.

Wincing, Hades forced a stiff, twitching smile. "Fine, fine! Okay. I deserved that. But Herc, Herc, Herc, can we talk?" He tried sliding past the three Keybearers, but they all followed his movements. "Oh, come on! Haven't ya ever heard of diplomacy? Can't we just, I dunno, sweep this under the rug? You got your godhood back! And you wouldn't have done that without—"

_THUNK!_ Goofy's shield smacked him in the face. Kairi's flowery Keyblade whirled into his chest. Three rocky spikes erupted under his feet. Aqua blasted his legs with three great big ice balls, and Hercules socked his chin, giving him one last push over the edge.

He landed with a great big splash, and the spirits began tugging at his arms. Squirming and shoving, Hades tried to break away, but the spirits continued encircling him, dragging him deeper and deeper. With him temporarily preoccupied, Riku dismissed his Keyblade, brushed his hands together, and gave smacked Hercules on the back. The others all beamed at him, and Hercules cracked a sheepish smile.

After Sora opened another corridor, they all slipped back into Thebes. The moment they arrived, Phil leaped back, rubbed his eyes, and glanced from Meg's body to the spirit in Hercules' arms.

"I can't believe it, kid! Look at ya! You're…"

"A true hero." Aqua's hands clasped together, and she blew a wistful sigh. "Congratulations, Hercules. Now, hurry—I'm sure Meg's just as eager to see you as you are to see her."

"I know. Can't keep her waiting…" With a light, airy laugh, he knelt down by her side once more, gently placing Meg's spirit over her body, while the others looked on.

For several seconds, they all stared in silence, twiddling their thumbs, wringing their hands, biting their lips, and holding their breath. Then, finally, the color returned to Meg's skin. She took a sharp breath, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Wonderboy…" She sat up, looking down at herself, then up at the others, then straight into Hercules' eyes. "What—why did you…?"

He reached for her hand, pulling her back on her feet. "People always do crazy things… when they're in love." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she moved closer, returning the embrace. Standing up on the tips of her toes, she leaned in, ready to kiss, when a lightning bolt shot down from the sky, and a cloud materialized under the entire group, lifting them high into the air.

As they passed through the clouds, the stars shimmered and sparkled. Maybe it was all in his head, but somehow, some way, they seemed to burn ten times as bright, as if the stars themselves were celebrating Herc's triumph. But even the stars paled compared to what awaited them as they rose past Olympus' rocky peak. After brushing through another soft, wet cloud, they approached a long stretch of stairs lined with rows upon rows of applauding figures.

A red-armored god shouted, "Three cheers for the mighty Hercules!"

A tiny, blue-skinned man with a winged helmet flung flowers in all directions, and Phil grabbed one with a quick wave of his arm, biting off all the petals in one fell swoop.

A pudgy, red-skinned man in a toga giggled and waved. A blue-skinned figure with webbed ears and a bushy beard hoisted his trident over his head. The pink-skinned, blond woman from before clapped and cheered, and these were only a small portion of the assembled crowd. How many more gods had gathered in celebration? Though Riku's eyes skimmed the crowd, his search was cut short when they finally reached a set of shimmering golden gates, where two more gods awaited.

The first was Zeus, standing with his head held high. The woman beside him was tall, slender, and wore a sparkling red dress, and her wavy, blond hair shimmered just as bright. Upon reaching these gods, Riku felt someone jab his leg, and a quick glance to the side revealed that Donald and Goofy had knelt down and bowed their heads. With a small shrug, Riku followed suit, as did Kairi and Aqua, while Sora ducked behind them all. With a shaky wave, Meg smiled at the gods and stepped aside to let Hercules pass through.

The glittering goddess extended her arms. "Hercules, we're so proud of you… and your friends as well." She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and he leaned close, shutting his eyes.

"Mother…"

"You've all done a bang-up job! Why, I don't think we've seen this much excitement on Olympus in _eons." _With a great big guffaw, Zeus smacked Hercules on the back. "And look at you now… You're a true hero."

Hercules' mother nodded. "You were willing to risk your life to rescue this young woman."

"For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." He turned towards the gate and extended his arm. "Now, at last… my son, you can come home."

The gates swung wide open, and the crowd let out a unanimous cheer. Pushing away from the others, Aqua made her way over to Zeus. "But what about Meg? They've only just gotten back together… are they really going to have to say goodbye?"

Zeus' head drooped, and he gave a slow nod. "I'm afraid that mortals aren't allowed to stay on Mount Olympus."

"Go ahead, Wonderboy." Meg placed her hand against his arm, and though she wore a smile, her words came out hoarse. "This is what you've been waiting for. Don't let me slow you down."

"But I can't." Hercules hesitated, turning back around. "This is the moment I've always dreamed of, but a life without Meg, even an immortal one, would just be… empty."

Meg covered her mouth, stepping back, but Hercules grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Father, I wish to stay on earth with her. I finally know where I belong…"

Zeus and his wife exchanged a long glance, but in the end, the two nodded, and Zeus pulled his wife into a one-armed embrace.

"You should walk whatever path brings you happiness, son. If you truly love this woman, then go! Cherish each other, and let me know when you're planning the wedding!"

Herc and Meg's faces burned bright red.

"Um, father, don't you think you're getting a little—"

"We only just—"

"Aw, don't be so modest!" said Donald. "Why don't you two just pucker up already?"

"Heh, and while you're at it, let us know about the wedding, too." Riku winked, causing Herc's face to turn about as red as a cherry.

Rolling her eyes, Kairi gave the two a small shove. "Don't push it, guys. And give them a little space!"

Despite the blush on his face, Hercules leaned closer to Meg. He puckered his lips and took her by the hands, but at the last second, Meg hopped up and stole the kiss from him. Locking lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The once gold glow surrounding him died down, but the crowd of gods let out another cheer, while Zeus raised his hands toward the sky.

Before everyone's eyes, several stars burst into bright, radiant light, forming an outline of Hercules grinning and standing tall with his hands on his hips. Looking up, Phil leaped back, sniffling and slapping a hand over his chest. After pulling away from Meg, he dashed over and gave Phil a noogie, while Sora and Riku patted his shoulders and Goofy wiped a tear from his eye.

When the cheering died down, Zeus summoned up a small cloud to carry them back down to the surface. But while Riku and the others climbed onto the fluffy platform, Aqua turned to Zeus one last time.

"Before we go, I have one last favor to ask of you."

"Certainly!" he said. "It's the least I could do after you all walloped those Titans."

"Then… please, if you ever see any strange figures in black coats, could you watch them carefully? They may not be gods or even Titans, but the Organization is a group bent on spreading darkness and despair."

"And there's a chance they could throw all the worlds out of balance," said Kairi, "all so they can get their hands on Kingdom Hearts."

Zeus hummed, reaching for his bushy beard. "Otherworldly matters fall outside our jurisdiction. But, if those fiends set one foot in this world, you can bet that we'll be there to put a stop to their treachery. And if not us, well, I'm sure that Hercules would be happy to help."

He nodded. "If you ever need a hand, all you have to do is ask."

With that, Aqua returned to the others' side, and after waving the gods goodbye, they all drifted down, over the city of Thebes, past the crowd of citizens boggling at the sky, smiling, and pointing, and shouting, "That's Phil's boy!"

At long last, Phil's dream had come true.

**x.x.x**

Now that the battle had ended, Sora collapsed on the bleachers. The adrenaline that'd been pumping through his veins for the past few hours evaporated, and he flopped on his back, losing himself in the stars. Over by the entrance, he spotted Kairi and Aqua chatting with Meg and rolled onto his side to get a better look.

"So, how does it feel?" said Aqua. Her hands locked together, and she had a sparkle in her eyes.

"It's kind of overwhelming. Not bad, but after all those years, I always figured I'd be on my own." Meg sighed, shoulders sinking. "Leave it to Wonderboy to prove me wrong."

"You're really lucky," said Kairi. "But you know, the world's full of all kinds of people. And now that you're free, you can go out there and make some new friends."

"Gee, won't that be something? But I guess it'd be a nice change of pace. Sure beats all those years I spent dealing with Hades."

Hopping down from the benches, Sora dragged himself closer. _'Well, after what you did today, I'd say you're just as heroic as the rest of us! They'd have to be crazy to turn you down.'_

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Aqua. "While I can't speak for the others, I'm proud of you, Meg. Not only for opening your heart, but your courage. Self-sacrifice isn't something to take lightly."

Riku snickered, pushing away from the wall. "No kidding. You and Herc both showed some serious guts."

"And you didn't?" said Hercules. "I think we all deserve some credit. Without you, I wouldn't have known what Hades was planning, and there's a chance I might not've made it."

"Oh, please." Phil flapped one of his hands. "You're a pro, Herc. Not sayin' the rest of ya aren't, but don't go sellin' yourself short."

Rubbing his hands together, Donald zipped behind Phil. "So does that mean we're true heroes?"

"Well, I dunno if you've gone all the way to the top, but you're definitely getting there. You kids just keep doin' what you're doin', and who knows?"

_"It'd sure be nice." _Ven sighed, his voice strangely subdued. _"Makes me wish I could've helped, too."_

_Ven… _Sora's cheeks puffed up, and he scratched his chin. _I think I know what'll make you feel better._

While the others said their goodbyes and started pouring into the vestibule, Sora crawled behind Hercules and gave him a tap on the back. As soon as Herc turned around, Sora lifted his pen and paper.

_So, what d'you wanna tell him, Ven?_

Ven gasped. _"Wait, you want __**me**__ to talk to him?"_

_Hey, he's your friend, too! It's only fair that you get to say goodbye._

He paused. _"Well, in that case…"_

As soon as Ven spoke up again, Sora's pen zipped clear across the page. _'Ven says he's really proud of you, Herc! And he's sorry he couldn't help with the Titans. But he's really happy you've found someone special, and maybe the next time we come back here, he'll be back in his own body. Then you can catch up for real.' _He felt a slight twinge in his chest at that last bit and briefly looked away, but for Ven and Herc's sake, he'd shove his doubts aside. This was no time to start getting cynical.

But, to be fair, Herc didn't seem to notice his hesitation, or if he did, he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he reached down, ruffling Sora's hair. "Thanks, guys. And good luck out there."

Sora raised a clenched fist, then bumped his knuckles against Herc's. _'You too, Herc! And if we see Zack out there, we'll tell him all about our adventure here.'_

_"…And that he oughta drop by, so you guys can stop worrying!" _With a silent laugh, Sora added Ven's words as a footnote.

By the time Sora finally broke away, only Riku remained in the arena, and even he was hovering by the door. Rather than keep him waiting, Sora zipped across the floor, and by the time the two made it outside, all but Aqua had already squeezed into the Gummi Ship. And judging by the low rumbling of the engines, Donald was probably ready to take off at any second.

The three exchanged silent glances, and Riku started to laugh. Aqua reached for the gate and prepared to push it open, when the air whipped, and Sora picked up a smell that made his hair stand on end. Digging his claws into the step, he whipped around just in time to catch a black-coated figure looming across the courtyard. Both Aqua and Riku grimaced, calling their Keyblades, but by the time they turned around, the Nobody had already summoned a corridor.

Sora started to crawl forward, but Riku blocked him with his arm. Pouting, Sora could only watch as the Nobody crept closer to the portal, then stopped, turning Sora's blood into ice. His hood masked his face, but it didn't mask his smell, like dry, charred earth.

With a low, husky chuckle, Xemnas turned the other way and finally sank into the shadows.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

**A/N:** Updates are going to return to Wednesdays for now, so I'll see you guys next week. Since no one guessed the next Disney world, here's another hint: wimpiest lion ever.


	8. Grasping at Straws

**Chapter 8: Grasping at Straws**

Rain drops drizzled over the asphalt and trickled down her coat. Her feet splashed in scattered puddles, and a sour, metallic stench filled the air. Skyscrapers loomed all around her, their glowing windows staring down at her like enormous, unblinking eyes. Giant screens flashed with static and blurred images, while neon signs flickered and buzzed. A blanket of clouds smothered the sky, blocking out all the stars. Only a dim blue aura pierced the cloud cover, revealing a monstrous, heart-shaped moon hovering behind a dense, glowing sphere.

After stepping over another puddle and shaking off her sleeves, Xion came to a stop. Turning on a heel, she nearly charged at the barrier, but froze when a hand grasped her shoulder. The Nobody beside her pressed a finger to his lips, gesturing to a nearby alley. Even with his hood up, she made out the tiniest fringe of pink hair.

"Come, Xion." He spoke at a whisper, and she scurried behind without complaining. Occasionally she'd stop to glance at a dripping pipe or crouch near a rust-coated dumpster, but she never strayed for long, and soon they reached a dead end, joined by another figure in black.

The woman leaned against a wall, arms and legs crossed. Despite the rain, she kept her hood down, revealing short, blonde hair that curled up into two little antennae. When Xion approached, she cocked an eyebrow, and her lips became a flat line.

"So you really did it."

The man shook his head, swiveling to face Xion. "I simply offered a helping hand; it was Xion who chose to follow." His eyes snapped toward the woman, and his voice sharpened. "Now, I expect you to be on your best behavior. Are we clear?"

"Oh, relax. I won't bite." Stretching her back, she pushed away from the wall and sluggishly joined the duo. "Well, welcome to the team." Giggling, she knelt closer to Xion's level. "I bet it's great to finally be _free._"

Gulping, Xion backed away. The woman's closeness was a little intimidating, and there was something strange about her smile. It looked stiff, almost fake. Still, not to be rude, she said, "It's… different, but what am I supposed to do now?" A barrier prevented them from entering the Organization's base, so how were they supposed to infiltrate? And for what matter, how were they going to fight back? Their plan was just so unclear. **  
><strong>  
>The woman snorted, fingers drumming on her hip. "You know, I've been wondering the same thing, Ma—"<p>

"Chrysanthemum, if you please." He gave her a firm glance, pressing his palm over his chest. "I refuse to use a name tainted with the Organization's filth."

"Oh! _Right…_ How silly of me." She looked away for a moment, muttering something under her breath. "Fine, then you can call me Éclair."

"Éclair?" Xion blinked. "But isn't that—"

Chrysanthemum chuckled. "I never knew you had such a profound love of pastries."

"Really?" Éclair huffed, her expression dry. "It means lightning, okay? Forget the pastries. Honestly, I thought you of all people would—"

"At any rate, there isn't much we can do at this stage. As of late, it's been difficult to monitor the Organization's movements, but I believe I've found solution."

Xion turned to the alley's entrance, chin in hand. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"All in good time, but for now, I recommend we observe." He extended his arm, flicking his wrist. Before long, several thorny, black wisps rose up from the shadows, and three rubbery, revealing three rubbery, white creatures.

Xion instinctively flexed her fingers, ready to call her Keyblade, but the creatures made no sudden moves. Sure, they flailed their arms, but instead of attacking, they looked to each other, scratched their heads, and spun around, glancing between the two Nobodies. If that wasn't weird enough, they soon started bouncing up and down and wiggling. Though she tried to compose herself, Xion couldn't help but laugh. In a way, it was kind of comical. Just what _were_ those things?

Éclair blew a loud, exasperated sigh, covering her face with her hand. "Great. Just what need…"

"I don't know. I think they're kind of cute…" And as soon as Xion said that, one of the creatures crept up to her, tipping its head back. "Are they Nobodies, too?"

"Lesser Nobodies, those less fortunate than ourselves." Chrysanthemum's lips curled up, and he hunched over the little guys. "I imagine you're wondering why it took so long for us to RTC… Well, we've been entrusted with a crucial mission, and I couldn't bear to disappoint our Superior."

One of the Nobodies raised a hand, head tilted.

"No, I fear it's still too soon for us to return. However, I have an urgent request."

Another one of the Nobodies hopped up, bringing its hands together, and Chrysanthemum nodded.

"Yes, you specifically. You see, we've both fallen behind on the Organization's current plans, and with the barrier in the way, it's been difficult to keep in touch. So, I ask that you uncover the current mission assignments and any other pertinent information you can gather. Every detail counts."

The three Nobodies' heads jerked up and down, and they clapped their little hands together. The more Xion watched them, the tougher it was not to smile, and she wound up concealing her mouth behind her hand. Unlike Xion, Éclair gripped at her sleeves, and rigid from head to toe.

After blowing a puff of air, her lips twisted, and she let out a hollow laugh. "But you _better_ keep this a secret, or you'll _ruin_ the surprise…"

"Or worse, you'll spur delusions of concern in the other members. Perhaps even sparks of jealousy from your peers…"

Leaping close together, the Nobodies all shivered. The one in the middle squeezed between the others and scratched the side of its head.

Briefly, Chrysanthemum stroked his chin, casting a glance at the alley wall. "Hmm… Meet us in the Dark Margin once you've uncovered your findings. Should you succeed…" His hand slipped into his pocket, and he pulled out a shining, blue crystal with several spikes jutting out of the sides. "I imagine this Orichalcum could fetch you something worthwhile."

The Nobodies all stared at the crystal, then hopped into the air. Pivoting around, they slithered out the alley, bending and contorting in an almost boneless fashion. When they finally vanished, Éclair slumped against the wall again, lips curled into a snarl.

"I can't believe we're relying on _Dusks._"

"Well, would you prefer Creepers?"

She swatted his arm. "How about something less revolting and more useful? I don't know if you've noticed, but the odds aren't exactly in our favor." Pausing, she looked to Xion. "Or they weren't, but I guess you're here to change that."

"I have to try. The Organization's hurt a lot of innocent people, and they used my friends the same way that DiZ used me." She glanced to the right, tugging at her hood.

"You _poor_ thing… Well, don't worry. We won't let anyone lay a finger on your pretty little head." Laughter bubbled out of her, and she pressed her palms together.

"You're in good hands, Xion. Together, I have full confidence that we will _obliterate_ our mutual enemy." He emphasized this by squeezing his hand into a fist.

"Then, what now? Do we just wait?"

"Until the Dusks return, you're free to do whatever you wish. Go forth and explore, visit your friends if you must. All I ask is that you keep our partnership a secret."

"But how come? If Xiruk and Kairi knew about this—"

"But aren't they already preoccupied? There are countless worlds that require their aid. Our plight would provide unnecessary baggage and pull the spotlight off of you." He moved in beside her, leaning close. "I asked your assistance because I believe you have something special and because I _know_ you will triumph."

She moaned, biting the corner of her mouth. How could be put so much faith in someone he barely knew? Especially when she wasn't even a _real_ Keyblade wielder. It just didn't make sense.

"…But it's really okay for me to see them?"

"As I said, you're free to do what you wish. I wouldn't dream of separating you from your friends."

"…Thank you." She looked up, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "That's all I needed to know."

**x.x.x**

The deck below Roxas swayed back and forth, even though there was no ocean to carry it. The white sails in the distance fluttered and flapped. Patterns of twinkling dots scattered overhead, painting all sorts of pictures. A giant spoon, lions, hunters, and a muscular man clad in armor. Was it Hercules? Briefly, Roxas squinted and leaned over the wooden railing. With a soft little hum, he flipped to a new page in his diary, jotting down a note and dotting the page with a rough sketch.

Before Xion's disappearance, he would've loved nothing more than to spend the night soaking up the starlight, but how could he, when she was still MIA? Days had passed, and he still wound up empty handed.

He must've gone in circles by now, hopping from world to world. Sure, he could've gone back to the Tower, but a mishmash of worries, fears, and an unwavering stubborn streak carried him here, to this giant, wooden ship that seemed to stretch on for miles. Here, before a stretch of small wood buildings with white cloth roofs. Wooden stairs swerved into an open doorway, leading into a wide, round dome with scattered windows, its roof just as white as the shops. In the distance, he spotted several more winding walkways and a cluster houses on the lower decks.

Well, at least it wasn't lonely. Pulling his eyes off his journal, Roxas peered over the rail, covered in leafy vines and fragrant pink flowers. Down below, he saw a small crowd zipping to and fro. A candelabra and living clock hopped up one of the stairways. A fox and cat dressed in raggedy clothes gathered beneath a sign that read, _'The Drunken Pig Tavern.'_ They lunged out of the way when a tan-skinned man with messy dreadlocks stumbled outside, ranting about some kind of black pearl.

Shaking his head, Roxas turned to a new page, while faint piano music drifted through the tavern's door.

_Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil  
>If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will<em>

His fingers started to tap to the beat of the music, but he forced his eyes back on the page, but his focus shattered when a group of felines traipsed past them, including a fluffy, white female, her three kittens, and an orange alley cat, who pranced to the beat of the song. One of the kittens muttered something about a mouse who sounded like her mom. Was it a coincidence? Was that mouse related to the King? Questions flooded his skull, threatening to explode, but finally, he ripped his eyes off the cats and started writing.

_'I've been looking everywhere, but there's still no sign of Xion. I'm not sure what to do anymore. There's way too many worlds, but I can't give up. Xion's my friend, and it's my fault this happened._

_I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm a Nobody, and I know I can't feel, but lately I've been getting this choked up kinda feeling. Like something's squeezing me from the inside. I feel kinda heavy, too. It doesn't make sense! I'm not supposed to—'_

One of the boards shifted and creaked. Gripping his pen tight, he looked over his shoulder, coming face to face with a young man, probably in his twenties. Before Roxas could get a read on his face, his eyes wandered up to his crazy hair, a fluffy, blonde pompadour that looked like it'd been licked by a cow. To top it all off, he wore a fuzzy-collared jacket, his long black gloves, matching boots, a pair of baggy pants, and a belt lined with pockets.

The two stared each other down for at least half a minute. Then, clearing his throat, the man moved closer, leaning forward and rubbing his chin.

"My apologies for interrupting, but are you part of the Organization?"

"Huh?" Roxas' eyes flew wide open, and he snapped his book shut. "Wait, how'd you know about 'em?"

"Word of mouth, mostly." He slid beside him, pressing his back into the rail. "They've made quite a name for themselves, spreading Heartless, demolishing entire towns… Well, _a_ town, at any rate. Aqua hasn't mentioned any other incidents, but one can never be too cautious."

Okay, so this guy knew Aqua, and he must've been talking about Twilight Town. So what happened? Was Xiruk too late? Much as he wanted to ask, it was probably better to clear the air. After all…

"I left the Organization a long time ago." A scowl overtook his face, and he folded his arms over the rail. "I'm not here to cause trouble or anything. Truth is, I'm looking for someone."

The man looked away for a split-second. One of his hands slipped into his pocket, and he dug out a black, leather journal marked with the letter D. "Well, that makes us kindred spirits!" When his gaze returned to Roxas, he wore a broad grin. "Why don't you tell me about this friend of yours?"

"Uh, sure…" He rubbed the back of his neck, eying the man's journal. "Her name's Xion, and she's—"

"A lost love, perhaps?" The man practically purred his words, and Roxas' cheeks instantly heated up.

"W-wait, we're just… friends. Um, but she's really nice, and…" He really wasn't making a good case for himself so, huffing, he decided to take a different route. "She's about my age, wears a coat just like mine, but she's got short black hair… er, I think. The last time I saw her, it had a little silver in it, and her eyes are kinda turquoise now."

The whole time, the man's pen zipped across the page, and his eyes narrowed to a squint. By the time Roxas stopped speaking, a frown pulled across his lips. "I'm afraid I haven't seen her here, but rest easy! I'll not stand to leave a lady in distress, not even for an instant."

"Wait, so you're gonna go look for her?"

"Of course! As I said, I've no desire to leave _any_ woman in the depths of loneliness and despair. Plus, I'm searching for a few friends of my own. What's one more face when I'm already scouring the worlds?"

He had a good point. If this guy was serious about searching, wouldn't one more person just increase the odds that he'd find someone? "Is that why you were writing stuff down?"

"Yes and no." The man turned the page. "I like to keep a record of my travels and any juicy information I uncover. Speaking of which, what am I supposed to call you?"

"Oh!" Right, he hadn't even given his name. "It's Roxas."

"Roxas, ah…" The man started to write, and his brow furrowed. "Wait a minute. R-O-X-A-S… I hope I'm not being too nosy, but have you any relation to Sora?"

Roxas was just about to ask how he knew, but stopped before making a sound. This guy said he knew Aqua, so it only made sense that he'd know Sora, too. "Yeah, I'm his Nobody. That's sort of like—"

"An empty shell without a heart? I'm surprised. You certainly don't _act_ like an emotionless husk."

Slumping, Roxas shifted in place. His cheeks puffed up, then deflated. "Well, that's because I remember what it's like to feel, even if some of those memories aren't real."

While the man started writing again, he soon paused. "Come again?"

"It's the Organization's fault. They forced one of my friends to mess with my head."

"Joy. And just when I thought they couldn't get any worse_._" Groaning, the man shook his head. "Still, at least you aren't suffering from amnesia. It's been more than a year, and I _still_ have no idea who I really am." He scribbled a quick note, then flipped back several pages.

But amnesia? Roxas tilted his head, watching him sift through the book. "So you don't remember anything?"

"Unfortunately. One day, I washed up on the shores of Caldisla, with this journal as the only clue to my identity." He stopped, and a soft frown crossed his lips. Curious, Roxas moved closer, sneaking a peek at his book.

He expected to find some kinda passage, but instead, he saw a picture of a girl. She had light, long hair with a bow on top, a pleated dress, elbow length gloves, knee high boots, and what looked like tights, though it was tough to tell from the pen marks alone. She had a kinda forlorn look on her face and was propping her head up with her hand, and when the man looked at the drawing, Roxas could've sworn he saw him wince.

"Is she one of your friends?"

When the man looked up from the journal, his smile was fixed back in place. "This is Edea, my… angel of fate."

"Is she really an angel?" Given all the other worlds Roxas had seen, it definitely wasn't a stretch, but judging by the man's chuckling, he was probably way off course.

"I fear Edea is a bit loud for an angel. She's brash, impulsive, with an unwavering sense of right and wrong. A fiercely dedicated young lady, with the makings of a fine leader, but… well, frankly, it's a terrible idea to cross her." He rubbed his cheek and pouted. Had she smacked him or something?

A tiny laugh slipped out of Roxas, and he made his way back to the railing. "I bet she'd get along with Xiruk. He used to be _really_ reckless, but he's always been looking out for me. And right now, he's probably worried sick…" And here he was, chatting with a total stranger when he should've checked in with the others.

"Well, isn't it natural for friends to worry about one another?" The man turned sideways, fixing his eyes on the stars. "It's a shame that this darkness tears so many people apart. When worlds fall, there's simply no telling where you'll go."

"Well, my world disappeared a long time ago, and I made it back to my friends. Sooner or later, you'll probably catch up with 'em, too."

"Of course. I've no intention to lose hope, and I certainly hope you won't, either. Your dear Xion is probably eager to see your handsome face once more!"

"H-handsome…?" Roxas almost choked, face flushing all over again. "Don't you think you're getting carried away?"

The man let out another chuckle, patting Roxas' shoulder. "You're just like Tiz when he gets flustered."

"Man, and you're no better than Xiruk!" Pouting, he averted his eyes, but he probably just added fuel to the fire.

"Ah, yes. The resemblance is uncanny. Now you've gotten me all nostalgic!"

Though Roxas rolled his eyes, he could already feel his lips curling into a smile. "So, you got a name? I don't wanna call you 'mister'…"

"Mister…" The man's eye twitched, but it only lasted for a second. "Right, well, you can call me Ringabel." He took a bow, extending his hand, and while Roxas probably should've shaken it, the name left him completely stunned.

"Is that supposed to be a pun?" Ringabel… ring a bell, and he was an amnesiac, too! Did he forget his real name? Was it all just a joke?

Apparently not, judging by his sheepish smile. "…Well, I suppose it _is_ rather ironic, but I swear I'm not pulling your leg!"

"If you say so…" Roxas still had his doubts, but he pushed them aside, finally shaking Ringabel's hand. "Well, anyway, it's nice to meet you, but I should probably get going…"

"Ah, off to continue your search, then?"

"Mm. And I gotta check in with the others…"

Nodding, Ringabel pressed his free hand over his heart. "Then by all means, go! Seize the moment. After all, you really shouldn't keep a lady waiting…"

"Then what're you standing out here for? Shouldn't you be searching, too?"

"Ah! W-well, of course, but—"

Grinning, Roxas started marching across the deck. "Well, don't worry. I'll go look for her, too."

**x.x.x**

Before joining Mickey in Hollow Bastion, Xiruk decided to take a short detour. After all, it'd been days since they last saw Roxas. Thus, he led Naminé out of the twisting shadows into the middle of a wide, tiled floor, surrounded by stone columns. An enormous clock face shone with a golden glow, and the stars twinkled one by one in a constant rhythm. But while the sky threatened to grab his focus and ensnare him in its dazzling display, a tug on the sleeve pulled his attention clear across the floor, to a familiar mess of spiky, blonde hair.

Locked on target, Xiruk took off like a rocket, his footsteps clanking as he ran. Naminé trailed behind at slower pace, and as the two approached, Roxas' shoulders jumped. In no time flat, he flipped around, giving his friends a small wave.

Once the two caught up, Xiruk leaned in his face and poked his chest. "About time you came back. What took you?"

Roxas' gaze dropped to his shoes, and he backed away, bumping into a pillar. "It's Xion…"

Of. Course. Just what they needed to hear! Sure, it wasn't Roxas' fault. He was doing all he could, but Xiruk glowered at the news.

Biting her lip, Naminé wedged her way between the boys. "Then she's still missing?"

Roxas turned away, hanging his head. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's not your fault." Xiruk's eyes slid shut, and he rubbed his forehead. "There's gotta be a reason she's taking this long. Couldn't tell you what, but if Xion's not ready to see us, then we just gotta wait. Keep our eyes out, hope for the best, but give her time."

"She might still be overwhelmed," said Naminé. "Just think about everything she learned recently."

"…Right. And DiZ didn't even give her any answers." Roxas' expression soured, and he struck one of the pillars. "But I dunno, guys. What if waiting isn't good enough?"

Xiruk shrugged. "Even if it isn't, I can already tell you've hit a brick wall. Keep this up, and you'll drive yourself crazy!"

"I know that! I just don't wanna miss her…"

Naminé reached for his sleeve, looking him in the eye. "Well, we here heading to Hollow Bastion. If we see her there, we'll try and point her your way."

"Or you could come with us," said Xiruk. "We're gonna be digging through Ansem's old study, and—"

Roxas shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I'll catch up with you later."

The stubborn part of Xiruk wanted nothing more than to protest, but a single glance from Naminé silenced him. It was probably better for him to stay behind, anyway. The clock tower was one of the first places Xion would probably visit. If not there, then Yen Sid's chamber. So, for now, he and Naminé sank back into the shadows. Soon, London's starlit sky peeled away, replaced with the pale purples and pinks of the setting sun. For once, the air was clear, save for a faint ring of black clouds along the horizon.

They appeared right outside a red-roofed building, still topped with countless umbrellas. Squeezing Naminé's hand, Xiruk marched forward and prepared to hold the door, when it swung wide open before his eyes, and Yuffie burst into the frame.

"Hey! I was wondering when you'd get here."

Naminé bowed her head, giving a small wave. "Hello, Yuffie. It's great to see you again."

"You too! I mean, hello? It's been _months!_ You guys should have visited a long time ago."

"Ah, are they here?" Wedging past Yuffie, Scrooge poked his head out the door. As soon as he set eyes on the duo, he sprung straight off the floor. "Bless me bagpipes, it _is_ you!"

"Yep, in the flesh." Chuckling, Xiruk knelt in front of the old duck. "Hope we aren't _too_ late."

"Oh, not at all, lad! The King insisted that we wait until you arrived." Pausing, he tipped his chin up at Yuffie. "Ah, why don't you step inside? I'll hold the door for them."

"If you say so." She whipped around and bobbed back inside. Then, before the door slammed in their faces, Scrooge caught it with his cane and pinned it wide open.

Little had changed since their last visit. Piles of books still cluttered the floor. Vials of chemicals still bubbled in the corner, and a computer screen still flashed with green text. Candles glimmered, casting shadows on the walls, and a table still rested atop a round, stone platform. The moment Xiruk and Naminé stepped inside, Aerith set down her teacup and rose from her chair, waving at two empty seats. Leon leaned back, hands folded, while Mickey zipped across the floor.

"Say, where's Roxas?"

Xiruk reached for the side of his neck, shoulders sinking. "He's still waiting for Xion."

"Aw, did something happen to her?" said Yuffie.

Clenching his teeth, Xiruk hid his grimace. While he refused to comment, Naminé soon spoke up.

"She's been having a hard time lately, and I think she needs some time alone."

"Oh boy. Now, who does _that_ remind you of?" Yuffie looked to Cloud, who'd been leaning against the wall the whole time.

But, to Xiruk's surprise, he just shrugged. "You should cut Leon some slack." His lips curled upward, and Yuffie slapped her hands down on a nearby barrel.

"Hey! I was talking about _you._" But even if she was, that didn't stop Leon from grumbling in response.

Aerith giggled, leaning over Leon's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you've come a long way."

"…Don't remind me." Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "Anyway, go ahead and sit down. We'll get started whenever you're ready."

"Hopefully soon rather than later," said Cid, turning away from the computer.

"You heard them." Naminé pulled on Xiruk's sleeve, and before long, the two pulled themselves onto the platform and joined the others at the table.

After taking a sip of tea, Scrooge set his eyes on the King. "So, Mickey, what brings to Hollow Bastion?"

Mickey took a peek at the door, then scooted closer to the table. When he spoke, he kept his voice low. "Well, we're tryin' to get a lead on the Organization."

Yuffie cocked her head to the side. "Hey, could you speak up? I didn't catch all that."

Cid scratched the stubble on his chin, scooping up a coffee mug. "Sounds like they're doin' a little detective work."

"Yup! That's the idea, anyway." Mickey cupped his hand over his mouth, whispering again. "But we shouldn't be too loud. Ya never know when the Organization might be listening."

"Ah, codswallop!" said Cid. "With the way we've supped up the Claymores, they'd have a tough time breakin' in."

"But the Claymores only work with the Heartless," said Leon. "And for all we know, the Organization's already discovered our defenses."

Xiruk's lips pulled to the side of his face, and he breathed in through his teeth. "Even if they haven't, I doubt it'd scare them off. They've already totaled Twilight Town, which means—"

Leon's fist pounded the table, rattling all the dishes. "…No. Tell me that you're joking."

Aerith reached for his hand, but he bristled, hunching over the table's edge. Cid's hand clamped tight around his coffee mug, while Yuffie fidgeted in place. To his credit, Cloud kept a fairly straight face, though his eyes narrowed slightly, and he gazed off at the wall.

Xiruk wasn't stupid, though. His reveal probably brought back memories of Hollow Bastion's fall, whatever that entailed. Was it like the islands? Did Heartless come crawling out of the cracks, dragging people down, kicking and screaming? Did buildings topple over, leaving heaps of debris in place of homes? As the images flickered in the depths of his mind, a deep, penetrating ache seized his chest. His own cup started to tremble, spilling tea drops over the tablecloth.

He only stopped when Naminé placed her hand over his and looked up at him with her big, blue eyes. Meeting her gaze, he sank into his seat and dug his fingers into his bangs. "I wish I _was_ joking, but it's true. Once Riku got out, we had to flee, and there's no telling how much of the place is still standing."

Leon's hand concealed his face, and his head slowly shook. All the while, Aerith whispered in his ear.

"Shh, it's all right. It wasn't your fault…"

Cloud pushed away from the wall, wandering toward the others. "Hey. You should listen to her."

"…I know that, but can you honestly blame me? No other world should have to suffer the way that ours has."

Scrooge's entire face stiffened, while he flailed his cane. "Ach, those blasted Nobodies! What do they even have to gain from ravaging the worlds?"

"They did it to send a message," said Xiruk. "Wouldn't surprise me if they went after other worlds, too. They might even strike here…"

"And that's why we gotta stop 'em!" said Mickey. "If we can dig up some clues, maybe we can cut 'em off before anyone else gets hurt."

Cid's forehead wrinkled, and he fidgeted with his toothpick. "So, whaddaya need?"

"Well," said Naminé, "we were hoping to look through Ansem's study."

"Hmm… It ain't a bad idea. Last I checked, the place was flooded with a buncha old papers."

"It still is," said Leon. "We haven't had time to go through everything yet, but I guess now's as good a time as any." Already, he'd pushed himself out of his seat, but before he got too far, Cloud stepped in his path.

"Let me handle this."

Leon froze, exhaling slowly, but after a few seconds, he returned to the table. "Right. I almost forgot…"

The others all gave him puzzled looks, to which Cloud said, "I got some unfinished business back there. Something I need to see for myself."

Aerith's eyes popped wide open, and she staggered into the back of Scrooge's chair. "You don't mean…?"

Cloud turned away, muttering, "He'd want to know the truth."

"But who's 'he'?" said Yuffie. "Is it anyone I'd know?"

"Maybe. You might've been too young." Trudging across the room, he stopped once he reached the door. His hand hovered over the doorknob for a few seconds before he said, "C'mon. Let's mosey."

For some weird reason, Cid spit out his coffee, face wrinkling and contorting. "Gah, stop sayin' it like a wimp! Can't you say 'move out' or somethin'?"

The door slid shut, probably Cloud's way of saying he didn't care. On his way down from the platform, Xiruk stole a glance at Cid, who continued grumbling to himself, though it was too muddled to make out his exact words. Frowning, Naminé moved over to his chair, but he waved his hand and motioned to the door. Once she'd returned to Xiruk and Mickey's side, they all barged outside, and with a silent nod, Cloud began leading the gang up the stone steps that led into the Bailey.

It took about ten minutes to reach the castle and five more to maneuver the tight, labyrinthine halls in the basement levels. Eventually, they emerged in a rounded room, its walls lined with short bookshelves and purple diagrams depicting the human body, an image of a heart, hexagons partially shaded black, and what looked like an atom. The floor was littered with hardback books, some lying flat, others on their sides. Shards of blue glass gathered around the walls and bookshelves, with larger, rounded chunks resembling giant jars and test tubes. A white, crescent-shaped desk sat at the center of the floor, complete with a stiff, grey chair. However, everything paled compared to painting resting behind the desk.

Upon setting his eyes on the golden frame, Mickey barreled ahead, standing up on his tip toes and scowling at the man in the painting. One look at his face, and the Replica's mind wound back in time. He saw a tanned-skinned, silver-haired man standing near a sandy shore, rambling wildly about darkness with broad, sweeping gestures. Shaking himself out of his daze, he moved closer to the King. But even though this man wore a white lab coat in place of a jacket and although his white hair only reached his shoulders, there was no denying his similarities to Ansem, Xemnas, and even Terra.

Mickey's scowl deepened, and his voice came out flat. "Xehanort…"

Stepping over one of the shattered tubes, Cloud made his way over to the painting. His whole body stiffened, and his fingers twitched. "So it's true. He really _wasn't_ Ansem…"

"No. The real Ansem would never bring so much destruction! The guy in that painting's an impostor, not just of Ansem, but—"

"Terra?" As soon as Cloud spoke up, Mickey crashed into one of the shelves, mouth agape.

"But how'd you—"

"A friend told me." He turned from the painting, scooping up one of the books near the desk. "Anyway, shouldn't we start searching?"

Right. They came for clues, and by the looks of it, they had a whole treasure trove to sift through. So, while Cloud flipped through one of the books, Xiruk scooped up two more. Though Mickey lingered near the painting for a few more seconds, he soon scooped up a scrap of paper, while Naminé began stacking a few of the books on top of the desk, arranging them in neat little rows.

The cover of Xiruk's book read, _'Research Results.' _After flipping past the front page, he started skimming the contents, eyes growing progressively narrower with each new passage.

"Hmm… We acquired a unique nonhuman specimen. Though it resembles an animal, the creature possesses a remarkable intellect and the ability to speak." Xiruk paused, pressing his back against the deck. A picture beneath the passage displayed a lion-like creature wearing feathers and beads in its mane and what looked like a flame at the tip of its tail. "Cloud, do you know anything about this?"

He looked up from his book. "Not much. I might've seen him once or twice, but Xehanort usually kept us in separate cells."

"Right, so there probably wasn't time to sit and chat." It made sense. If they were just lab rats to Xehanort, why bother letting them befriend each other? It'd probably screw up the results.

With his nose stick in another book, Mickey paced around the chamber. His tail flicked with each step, and the book made it impossible to read his expression. "Gosh, it says here that they tried to construct beings outta pure darkness. Some kinda… Black Mages."

"That's not all," said Naminé. "This book has a whole section on creating puppets. Just like…"

"Replicas?" Xiruk set the book down, dragging himself next to Naminé. The first thing he noticed upon reading the page was the big, bold letters, reading, _'Genome Project Proposal.'_ The passage went on to describe the creation of empty puppets without hearts, like some kind of synthetic Nobodies.

"I guess they had to start somewhere." Naminé sat the book down, staring intently at the shards of broken glass. "But none of this really connects to the Organization. Everything we've read so far seems so… experimental."

"Well, they _were_ scientists," said Cloud.

"I know, but how do puppets connect to anything? In fact, where'd Vexen get the idea for replicas to begin with?" She stole another glance at the passage, then slouched. "I wish I'd learned more before we escaped…"

"Aw, it's not your fault!" said Mickey. "I can see why they'd wanna keep ya in the dark."

"Right. Wouldn't want us to blow holes in their master plan." Great for the Organization, but terrible for them. But, seeing how they still lacked a lead, Xiruk scooped up the report on research specimens and kept flipping through, until one name caught his eye.

Terra.

Immediately, he hunched over the book, pressing both his hands against the desk. He scanned each word, and as he progressed, his heartbeat kicked up speed, and he found himself short of breath. Was this what Cloud meant before? Just in case, he started reading it aloud. This seemed way too huge to ignore.

"Our newest acquisition appears delusional. The moment he saw Xehanort, he cried out for someone named Terra." Something hit the floor with a soft thud, and when Xiruk looked up, he saw Cloud clutching his head, fingers digging into his hair.

Right away, Mickey zipped over to his side, hand hovering over his mouth. "What's wrong, Cloud?"

"…It's nothing." He straightened his back, drawing in a deep breath. "Keep reading, and don't worry about me."

"If you're sure…" Though the sudden reaction didn't fill Xiruk with much confidence. "We deposited the boy with one of our younger specimens, but while the child exhibited extraordinary levels of darkness, our new specimen's reactions were meager at best. How deplorable. It's just like those fools who tried to break into the castle! Could certain personality traits reflect the state of one's heart? For now, we'll keep the two pairs together, but I think exploring the effects of separation will be a worthwhile venture. Hopefully Xehanort will agree…"

"Well, it worked." Cloud's eyes drifted toward Xehanort's painting, and his face twisted into a sneer. "Even after all these years, I still can't shake the darkness inside me. It might've started with them, but…"

"There's more to it?" said Naminé.

"A lot more." Turning away from the painting, he pulled himself next to Xiruk. He spent a few seconds looking over the passage, then added, "Zack's only a small part of—"

"Wait, Zack?" Eyes wide, Naminé rushed over to the desk. "But Aqua said he was from the Coliseum. How did he—"

"So you found her." Arms crossed, Cloud shut his eyes. It was impossible to get a read on him with his face so calm. "He always said she'd bust us out. Kept saying she was a real hero."

"Mickey turned his back on Cloud, trailing a hand along the bookshelves. "But she couldn't have saved ya. Not while she was stuck in the Realm of Darkness…" But Mickey probably could've, if he knew. Maybe that was why he refused to look at the others.

"So that's what happened…" Cloud's voice was soft, as if he was muttering to himself. "Well, at least she didn't end up like Sephiroth."

Sephiroth? Who the heck was that? The name had never come up before now. Just how much was Cloud hiding?

Xiruk wanted to ask, but would it really help right now? Ultimately, he slumped against one of the shelves. Naminé, on the other hand, inched behind him, fidgeting a little before she finally spoke up.

"I don't know who Sephiroth is, but Aqua really is a hero, Cloud, and if she had a choice, I'm sure she would have come back in a heartbeat."

"But she didn't, and there's nothing we can do about that. We might've escaped after a while, but this world still got invaded by the Heartless. No heroes swooped in to save us, and in the end, we still got separated." With that, Cloud moved across the room, stopping near a wide, open doorway that led into a dimly lit hall.

They followed Cloud through the hall, its floor, walls, and ceiling made out of slate blue metal. Their feet clanked with each step, and a dull humming filled the air. After a few moments, they reached a wide chamber with a huge, glass window revealing rows upon rows of black, metallic pods. Below the window, Xiruk spotted a widescreen computer terminal with a keypad so large that Mickey could stand right on top of it, and he'd only be covering half the keys.

Pushing ahead of the others, Cloud stopped to the left of the terminal, resting his hand against the keyboard's edge. "You'll probably have more luck with this computer. There's just one problem." To demonstrate, he inputted a few keystrokes, to which a deep, mechanical voice replied:

_**ACCESS DENIED.**_

"Ugh, so it's password protected?" Xiruk seethed, gnashing his teeth. Just what they needed, another roadblock. "Guess we should've known. Xemnas is too smart to leave a trail behind."

"There might still be something in the study, but you've seen how many books there are."

"Yeah. We could probably spend days looking, maybe even weeks…" And while they technically had the time, this seemed like too big a job for just four people. "Man, so what do we do, Mickey? Are we really gonna camp out in the castle?"

"Hmm… We might have to at some point, but I think we oughta talk to the others first."

"And there's always DiZ," said Naminé, and before Xiruk could speak up, she added, "I know we're not on the best of terms, but he hates the Organization just as much as we do."

"…Fine. You got a point." And to that end, DiZ was the lesser of two evils, even if he _did_ treat Xion like trash.

After taking one more look at the computer, Cloud turned his focus to the hallway. "I'll talk to Leon, see if we can get this place spruced up."

Mickey nodded, expression brightening. "Thanks, Cloud! Just try not to let him overwork himself, all right?"

After keeping a straight face or a scowl since they arrived, Cloud finally cracked a faint smirk. "I'll try, but no promises."

With that, Xiruk, Naminé, and King Mickey huddled together, and the King whipped out his Star Shard. After waving to Cloud, Mickey squeezed the little rock, and the trio took off, leaving Ansem's study behind.

**x.x.x**

Marluxia was met with an amusing sight once he returned to the Dark Margin's shore. While he sat atop one of the countless black boulders, he watched Larxene huff, grumble, and strut his way, one hand on her hip and one eyebrow raised.

"Chrysanthemum? _Really?_ Could you pick a more pretentious name?"

"You call it pretentious, I see it as _poetic._ The Chrysanthemum is a flower rich in meaning and symbolism, whether it's used as a sign of death or honesty." One such flower materialized in his grip, with bright pink petals, and he dropped it in Larxene's hand.

Snarling, she tossed the flower down to the sand and promptly stomped it flat. "I don't even see why we have to use fake names."

"As I told you before, we must act with caution. Xion has befriended the Replica, and there's a chance that he has already revealed our names to her in the past. If we wish to keep Xion in our grasp, then we must maintain her trust."

"Which means we're stuck babysitting the little brat. And no offense, Marluxia, but I didn't sign up for a _nursery school._" A fair point, to be sure, but perhaps there was a way to sooth the thunderstorm within her.

So, why not appeal to her sadistic tendencies? After all, "_If_ she begins to doubt us, then you have my full permission to use force. But for now, we must put on the guise of friendship. Let her believe that we truly care…"

**x.x.x**

Upon finishing his survey of Twilight Town and after his brief visit to the Coliseum, Xemnas returned to the castle and took no time in calling another meeting. Once he'd delivered the message to the Grey Area, he pulled himself through the darkness, landing squarely in his throne. One by one, the surrounding seats filled with the likes of Xigbar, Luxord, Saïx, and Lexaeus. Zexion had chosen to remain in Twilight Town, and Axel had once again departed for Castle Oblivion. Xaldin was doubtlessly visiting Arendelle once more, as evidently, the kingdom was preparing for the coronation of a new queen. As for Demyx… he had reconnaissance duty, having pleaded to explore a tropical paradise.

Frankly, Xemnas didn't mind his absence. It would save them from senseless complaining.

So, without further ado, he cleared his throat, and addressed the others. "The Keybearer's return marks a glorious new beginning. More importantly, it would seem that Ansem had taken it upon himself to mark the boy with the Recusant's Sigil, a gift that will allow us to track his every move…" How ironic that the Heartless would end up aiding them in the end. Xemnas couldn't even begin to hide his smirk. "Now, I want you all to use this to your advantage. Let the boy feel… pressured, uncertain. We must show him that there are eyes and ears everywhere, and that every step he takes will not go unnoticed…"

"And what of the others?" said Luxord, stroking his goatee. "A true tactician considers each and every player, regardless of skill level."

"But Riku is the weak link in the chain that binds them together. He has spent far too long within the digital realm, and though he is steadily regaining his footing, the others have had an entire year to hone their skills."

"Ah, and by targeting that weak link, you aim to put them in check! A ruthless strategy, but effective nonetheless."

"It's not as though we haven't considered the others," said Saïx. "But bear in mind that they have suffered a great loss. With Twilight Town so fresh in their minds, they'll be second guessing their every move."

Lexaeus nodded. "For now, I recommend we keep a distance and allow our allies to carry the weight."

Xigbar snorted, draping an arm over the side of his throne. "Sorry, but I'm not really a hands-off kinda guy."

Xemnas sighed. "I will allow direct intervention, but remember to focus on wounding his heart rather than his body."

"And here I was planning to throw the kiddo a surprise party." Snickering, he reached into his pocket, dug out a glass vial, and hurled it into Luxord's hands. "Well, anyway, Yzma finally got that potion fixed up. Now you'll fit right in with the royal hairball."

"Then, if I may…"

"You are all dismissed," said Xemnas, and with that, the thrones all emptied, leaving the Round Room silent once more.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

**A/N: **Lots of little nods to Disney and Final Fantasy alike in this chapter. For those who are wondering, Ringabel is not an OC. Rather, he is from _Bravely Default,_ a spiritual successor to the classic Final Fantasies. He previously appeared in a cameo during The Year Between and has two segments in Antipode: Side Stories titled _Love's Vagrant_ and _The Burden of Failure._ However, I plan to give a brief overview of how he met Sora and Aqua a bit later. Just a quick explanation rather than lengthy exposition. But for now, it's time to gear up for a romp into Sherwood Forest.

See you next week!


	9. Trouble in Nottingham

**Chapter 9: Trouble in Nottingham**

Two figures sprinted through a sea of thatched-roof cottages, concealed by the cover of night. One was a large, white rat clad in a baggy-sleeved red jacket and a matching pointed hat, adorned with metallic wings. Her messy blonde hair concealed half of her face, and she leaped from roof to roof with a spear in hand. The fox below stuck to the shadows, dressed in a feathered cap and green tunic. A quiver of arrows hung on his back, in case danger reared its ugly head. In all likelihood, they'd end up face to face with another swarm of soldiers, if any even remained.

A dense mist rolled over the landscape, blending with the smoke crawling out of the chimneys. A crackle and a roar from the heavens drove the duo to a stop. Veins of lightning flashed against the blackened clouds, crashing over the roof of the distant castle. Gripping her spear, the rat extended her arm and pressed a clawed finger to her lips.

Despite their dark circumstances, the fox wore a broad smile, reaching behind his back for an arrow. Leave it to Robin to keep a cheery attitude in the midst of a crisis. Honestly, Freya wasn't sure how he managed, but as she poked her head around the corner, she could already feel her own lips moving of their own accord. However, it didn't last long. She could already hear the gravel shifting close by, and so she ducked behind the building, feeling her lance trembling in her grasp. Impeccable timing, on her part, for as soon as she pressed against the wall, a troop of shadowy figures shambled into view, their shaggy, their faces obscured by hoods and their black bodies coated with armor. Once the literal dogs of Prince John, they wandered about like zombies, their eyes lifeless and yellow. Heart-shaped emblems now marked their chests, a sigil she'd come to detest.

Stepping back, she turned to Robin. Nodding to one another, the two sprung at the beasts. Arrows impaled the gaps in their armor, while Freya leaped high into the air and skewered two of the soldiers with the tip of her spear. The wolves swiftly retaliated, swinging axes, thrusting daggers and swords, and snapping their jagged fangs at the duo's limbs like mindless, bloodthirsty animals. If only Little John had joined them tonight, then perhaps they'd have a fair fight, but Freya had long since accepted these uphill battles. And judging by Robin's wild laughter, he enjoyed these flights of fancy. Perhaps even reveled in them.

Fortunately, as arrows continued to rain in a deadly downpour, the monsters began collapsing one by one. Their bodies erupted into plumes of black mist. One of the stragglers swiped its claws at Robin's back, but he pivoted around, swerved behind it, and pierced its neck with yet another arrow. Meanwhile, Freya bounded onto the roof of the nearest cottage, sprung into the air, and thrust her lance through the remaining beasts. Once she landed, she bent over, grasping her chest and gasping for breath.

Brushing his hands together, Robin turned toward the castle, its walls practically within an arm's reach. "Well, that was a fun little romp, eh, Freya?"

Freya snorted and straightened her hat. "Robin, one of these days, you're going to get yourself killed." But despite her words, her tone carried a hint of warmth. Reckless as he was, Robin possessed boundless courage and unmatched skill. Admirable traits for an outlaw.

He took her little quip with a chuckle and a bow. "Perhaps, but should that day come, I'd like it to be a bit more dramatic. A dash of flair, a touch more danger…"

"Well, we're almost to the castle." She stepped aside, sweeping her arms at the rounded moat. "If you wish to make a spectacle of this, then by all means…"

"Ah, but ladies first." He tipped his hat. "Besides, I'm not the one who can scale walls in a single bound!"

"And I thought you enjoyed a good challenge." Shaking her head, Freya continued to the edge of the stream, eying the drawbridge for a brief moment. Despite their skirmish, the bridge remained up, blocking off the entrance to Prince John's less than humble abode. As Robin had said, they'd have to scale the wall in order to reach their destination.

A simple task for a Dragon Knight.

Shouldering her spear, Freya bent her knees and then soared over the moat, lancing gracefully atop of the wall. A quick glance around the area revealed several armor-clad flunkies pacing about the scattered towers. Below, hulking rhinoceroses stumbled back and forth, their eyes as dull and yellow as the shaggy mutts above them. Armored suits covered their torsos, while purple hoods concealed their heads, and like the wolves, they paced endlessly, to and fro, around in circles, while black smoke oozed from their bodies.

When the rhinos turned toward her, Freya scurried around the corner, slipping out of sight before she hopped onto the roof of another tower. Her new perch overlooked a grassy garden filled with shrubs and bushy treetops, and when Freya saw no signs of tainted soldiers, she blew a silent sigh. However, her relief was whisked away from her the moment a whirling, black dome erupted in the middle of the grass, and a black-coated figure emerged.

Once again, her spear trembled, and her lips curled into a sneer. When the figure turned his gaze on the tower, Freya dashed over the wall, landing next to Robin.

"He's back," she said. "Just when I'd thought we'd seen the end of him…"

**x.x.x**

The ride back to the tower became a great big blur. The stars, the ship, none of it really mattered. Not after what they saw.

Folding his arms over the back of his seat, Sora gazed listlessly out the window and watched the Coliseum drift further and further away. His claws dug into the cushions, and he gulped, feeling an ice cold tingle slither down his back. It just didn't add up. How'd Xemnas find them? Sure, they'd wiped out a couple of Heartless, but was that really enough to put him back on their trail? And why him, when he could've sent Zexion, Saïx, or one of his other flunkies? If he was following them around, it had to be something serious!

While Sora kept his trap shut, Ven murmured and moaned. _"Terra… Just what're you trying to do?"_

A gentle pat on Sora's head brought his attention up to Aqua, who scooted closer and wore a crooked, strained looking smile. "It won't be much longer. Once we're back at the tower, we can try to make sense of this." But she didn't sound all that convinced. There was something almost wobbly about her tone, and that was only the beginning.

Despite the glass shielding the cockpit, a heavy atmosphere flooded the ship in no time flat. Across the room, Riku shifted sideways in his seat and stared blankly at the stars. His fingers tapped at the armrests, and his shoulders rose, then dropped like falling rocks. Turning around, Goofy peeked over the back of his seat, but Riku waved his hand and shrugged, as if to say that he was totally fine.

As time flew by, Aqua kept staring into her palms, eyes locked on her Wayfinder. Her lips pulled into a deep frown, and she shook her head when Kairi scooted closer. She didn't even give her a chance to talk, but maybe it was better that way. There was no point in getting everybody down just yet! And maybe it was just a fluke. Who knew what kinda crazy stuff went through Xemnas' head, anyway?

Luckily, it only took a few more minutes before a floating chunk of land floated into view. The pine trees and the pointy-roofed tower were dead giveaways for their destination, and with the crank of a lever, the ship swooped straight at the tower, hitting the ground just a few yards from the tower's front steps. The doors flew open, and the gang scrambled into the foyer, barreling up the stairs and barging straight into Yen Sid's chamber.

As soon as they made it inside, Xiruk looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow. "Sheesh, where's the fire?"

Riku froze, then slumped, then reached for the side of his neck. "Guess I should've knocked first…"

"Aw, it's all right!" said Mickey, strutting over with a soft little laugh. "So, how was your trip? Are ya ready to start your next journey?"

"Well, after beating down a bunch of Titans, I'd say we're in pretty good shape." He raised a clenched fist, and a smirk flickered across his face, but it was gone as soon as Sora blinked. "It's just… something came up."

Mickey's eyes widened, and then he lowered his brow, tail swishing. "Didja run into the Organization?"

Riku nodded, falling back against the door. "He didn't stick around. Didn't even do anything, but—"

Scowling, Aqua cut him off. "It wasn't just any Nobody, Mickey. It was Xemnas…"

"What?!" Donald squawked. "Then why didn't you tell us sooner? If the Organization's following us—"

She looked down at him, her expression softening. "I wanted to wait until we returned. This is something that everyone deserves to hear."

"Yeah…" Riku shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around his chest. "Wasn't trying to keep secrets. It just caught me off guard."

"'Course it did!" said Goofy. "It ain't like the Organization to start snoopin' around without at least sayin' a buncha spooky stuff first. Well, 'cept for during the Dream Festival, I guess, but they still wound up makin' a scene…"

"I wonder…" Tucking her hands behind her back, Kairi wandered to the center of the room. "Xiruk, you said that Xemnas usually stays at the castle. Can you think of any reason why he'd leave?"

"Hmm…" He looked out the window, pausing for a few seconds. "Well, he could've been trying to psych you out. And by the looks of it, I'd say it worked."

Sora's cheeks puffed up, and he pulled out his notepad. _'But doesn't he have better stuff to do? I don't think it would've mattered who he sent.'_

Naminé's shoulders sank, and she clasped her hands together. "I don't think it's that simple. There's a reason behind everything Xemnas does, no matter how small."

"Yeah, he's not the kinda guy who scares people for kicks." Xiruk hummed, gazing up at the ceiling. "I mean, I guess he could've been spying on you guys. Or maybe he wanted to see how you were holding up. Either way, we should probably keep an eye out."

Aqua sighed. "I suppose that's all we can do."

Finally, Yen Sid looked up from his desk, clearing his throat before speaking. "Perhaps it is best if we let the issue rest for the time being. After all, there is another matter to discuss…"

_"Oh yeah,"_ said Ven. _"Weren't they looking for something in Hollow Bastion?"_

"Right! I almost forgot." Laughing sheepishly, Mickey straightened his back and peered up at Aqua. "I got some good news for ya, fellas! Ansem's study's still in one piece. We even found some notes on Xehanort's research."

Aqua looked away for a second, hesitating. "Was there anything about Terra?"

"Well, uh…" Mickey twiddled his thumbs, eying the floor. "There wasn't anything _huge_, but we found out somethin' about one of your pals."

"What? But who could possibly—"

"It's Zack," said Xiruk. "Xehanort used him as a test subject."

Ven let out a sharp scream as soon as he finished. _"No way! How could he—why would Xehanort wanna—"_

Aqua's hands opened and closed, and her face turned pasty white. "Did it say what became of him?"

"We didn't have time to look," said Naminé. "All we really know is that he mistook Xehanort for Terra and that he was waiting for you to come save him. It sounds like he had a lot of faith in you, Aqua…"

"Maybe he still does," Xiruk added. "Cloud said they got separated, but that could mean _anything._"

_"Right. Zack's way too tough to let the Heartless get him!" _But even if he was okay, who knew how long he was stuck there? Aqua disappeared more than a decade ago! And if he was waiting on her the whole time…

A moan slipped out of her, and her eyes squeezed shut. Shuddering, Aqua turned her back on the others and curled her fingers around her Wayfinder. "Zack looked up to Terra. Whenever he spoke about him, there was a sparkle in his eyes. Even if they only met once, he believed in him with all his heart, but Xehanort…"

Took him away, turned him into a puppet, and used innocent people as test subjects. Even if Sora didn't know him personally, just hearing Aqua left him with a sharp, throbbing ache in his chest, which only sharpened when he heard Ven whimper. His veins became rivers of lava, and his face twisted and tightened. What could he even say to that? Sora'd been backstabbed by people _he_ saw as friends and those experiences still left a sour taste in his mouth. And Sora was only tricked. Turning into somebody's lab rat sounded a billion times worse. What if he got traumatized? Even if he was still out there, who knew if he'd even be the same?

As soon as those thoughts passed through his head, Sora shivered. This wasn't the time to get all mopey! Wasn't he supposed to think positive at times like this? If not for his own sake, then at least his friends…

But, by the looks of it, Kairi already had him covered, because in the time he spent fussing, she'd already made it over to Aqua and even managed to smile. "I know we can bring him back someday, so please… Don't blame yourself."

"It's hard not to, when I've missed out on so much." She turned back around, and her gaze returned to Mickey. "So, did you learn anything else?"

"Not yet, but we aren't givin' up 'til we've turned that whole study upside down!"

Goofy squinted, tilting his head and scratching his chin. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Donald nudged his knee with his staff. "I don't think they need us, Goofy."

"Don't take it personally," said Xiruk. "But don't you think you'd be better off dealing with the Keyholes?"

"Yeah, bookkeeping's not really my style." Riku laughed, fingers drumming at his hip. "Plus, we can't get too hung up on those reports. They're a good starting place and all, but if it ends up being a dead end, then we've gotta have something to fall back on."

"Or someone," said Naminé. "I already talked about this with Mickey and Xiruk, but I'm sure DiZ would be happy to help us." She had a point. Sure, DiZ was kinda a jerk sometimes, but he was smart, had crazy computer skills, and had a huge grudge on the Organization. And just to show his support, Sora grinned and doodled a great big star in his notebook, squeezing a giggle out of her.

But unlike Naminé, a frown cut across Kairi's face. "I wonder if he's okay… After everything that happened in Twilight Town—"

Aqua reached for her shoulder, staring straight into her eyes. "I'll check the mansion. Even if he isn't there, I'm sure he'd at least leave a message."

Riku's body stiffened, and his fists locked up. "Then I'll go, too. Somebody's gotta check on the—"

"I cannot advise this," said Yen Sid. "While your heart is in the right place, a return to Twilight Town is a highly predictable move. One I am certain the Organization anticipates…"

Pouting, Sora flew at Yen Sid's desk line a cannonball and wrote, _'But somebody's gotta go back! And if you think it's too dangerous, I'll go with her!'_

"Ah, but I said I cannot _advise_ it. That is not to say I will forbid it outright." He looked to Aqua, and the corners of his mouth perked up just a teeny bit. "As a Keyblade Master, you are free to follow your own judgment."

"Thank you." Aqua bowed, then stood up perfectly straight. A small smile tugged at her lips, and she turned to the others. "Riku, I think it's important for you to continue your journey, but I promise I'll check the computer before I leave. Plus, if I hurry, there's a chance I might bump into a friend."

_"You sure you don't want us to come?" _said Ven, but Aqua just laughed, ruffling Sora's hair.

"Ven, I think Sora deserves a little more time with his friends. And wouldn't you rather be out there, exploring new worlds?"

_"I guess, but I don't wanna leave you behind…"_

Sora deflated, rubbing the back of his neck. He should've known this'd come up eventually, but what could he really do about it? For now, the best he could offer was words of encouragement. _Aw, relax, Ven! We've got tons of time to spend with her. Aqua's not going anywhere!_

"Hey, and it's not like we own you, you dork." Riku chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "It'd be great to have you around, but don't feel pressured."

Easy for him to say. With Ven stuck inside Sora's body, it wasn't like he had much of a say in it. He'd be stuck going wherever Sora went, and at the moment, his eyes kept darting from Aqua to Riku, then back again. Was it really okay? Would Ven mind if he spent a little more time with them? Maybe… maybe he could take turns, that way they'd both be happy. Or maybe they'd find some way to change Sora back on the way. With Aqua dead set on going alone, there was no point in stressing, right? So, with his mind made up, Sora crawled between Riku and Kairi and pointed at the door.

It was high time they all hit the road.

**x.x.x**

When they blasted off, Riku finally noticed how quiet the ship had become. Before, the growl of the engine penetrated the walls, and a constantly wailing siren warned of heavy darkness readings. A quick glimpse over the front seats revealed that the radar screen still flashed a warning in bright red letters, but he welcomed the lack of ringing in his ears. For once, he could hear his own thoughts.

Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his legs and dropped his arms into his lap, watching countless stars breeze by. "So, this part of the new cloaking system?"

"It sure is!" said Goofy, his voice as cheery as ever. "Cid 'n Gyro gave us a lil' tune up right after ya went into the computer." Cid's name definitely rang familiar, but he'd never heard of this Gyro before. But, whoever he was, Riku'd have to thank him later.

Scooting closer, Kairi whispered into his ear. "We just have to be careful about using the Warp Drive."

Covering his mouth, Goofy stifled a laugh. "We learned that the hard way, eh, Donald?"

Donald squawked, hammering the controls. "Gah, are you ever gonna let that go?"

Tapping his cheek with his pen, Sora jotted down a new note. _'But it's not like it matters, right? We're going somewhere totally new!'_

Swiveling sideways, Goofy took a quick peek at the message, then nodded. "Yup. So I guess you could think of this as one big ol' road trip in space."

"Did Cid ever fix the radio?" Riku cracked a coy smile, to which Goofy stopped and scratched his head.

"Ya know, I never even thought about that!"

But, as soon as Goofy cranked the radio on, an explosion of static stabbed Riku's eardrums, and Donald shouted at him to turn it off. With the static gone, the only sounds that breached the cockpit were the muffled explosions brought on by constant laser fire and the idle chatter from his friends, until about an hour later, when the monotony of space travel led to Kairi jokingly asking if they were there yet, Donald started grumbling about an asteroid belt blocking their path, and Sora began fidgeting in his chair.

Goofy's solution? Singing the most obnoxious song in the universe.

Bobbing his head, he practically yodeled the words, _"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after aaaalll—"_

Before he could finish, Donald grabbed his collar and yanked him close. "Pipe down, will ya? I'm trying to focus!"

Sora, who'd been bouncing along to the music, immediately drooped, and Goofy gently tugged himself out of Donald's grip.

"Aw, I'm just tryin' to lighten the mood! And ya know, I've got just the thing to turn that big ol' frown around." He cleared his throat, then started singing all over again. _"Who's got the sweetest disposition? One guess, guess who?"_

Donald yanked on Goofy's sleeve, thrusting his finger at the radar screen. "Forget the song, Goofy! We'd better get ready to land."

Sora sprung out of his seat and scampered toward the front the ship, standing up on his tip toes and poking his head up behind Donald. Leaning sideways, Riku and Kairi both peeked out the window just in time to spot a towering, grey wall of a castle rising above little thatch roofed cottages surrounding a forest of leafy green trees. Another medieval world, by the looks of it, but castles and cottages were barely an indicator of the world's true nature. The more telling sign came from the swirling black wisps coiled around the castle's many towers and the grey clouds smothering the sun when they finally breached the atmosphere.

The ship coasted past the castle and drifted over the village, close enough for Riku to sneak a peek at the locals. And what a sight it was. In the center of the street, he spotted a scraggy looking owl trapped in wooden stockades. He wore a loose grey jacket, and another owl in a frilly nightcap spoon fed him a steaming bowl of soup. A sign above the stockades read _'Tax Dodger.'_ Talk about a depressing scene, and that wasn't even the end of it, either.

Signs nailed to some of the cottages advertised tax sales in bright red letters. A floppy eared dog and a goose in a pink bonnet both sat motionlessly, trapped in stockades of their own, with baggy eyes and droopy expressions. If that wasn't bad enough, hooded, armor-clad wolves with glowing, yellow eyes stormed down the streets swinging swords, axes, and spears. One prodded at a plump pig who dared to poke his head out the window, two others grabbed a tiny raccoon by the arms and shook her, sending golden coins plummeting to the ground. They only stopped when the ship passed overhead, fixing their eyes on the Highwind, even with the cloaking chip concealing it from the rest of the world.

A tiny door swung shut, and soft, fleeting footsteps pounded against the floor. In no time flat, Jiminy hopped onto the top of Donald's seat.

"Well, I'll be. It's a whole kingdom of critters!"

Riku winced when one of the Heartless swiped a handful of coins from a tiny raccoon. "Yeah, but I wouldn't get too excited. Just look around; this place has poverty written all over it."

For a split-second, Kairi hid her face from the others, gripping her hands together so tight that her fingers turned red. But, soon enough, she loosened her hold, steepled her fingers, and beamed. "Oh, cheer up, guys. Isn't it our job to fix problems like this? All we need's a little magic, and we'll be good to go."

Sora blinked, tilting his head and pointing at himself, while Donald snickered and scooped up his staff. "Aw, it's not gonna hurt ya. Just lemme find a parking spot…"

Before long, the ship passed the edge of the village, slipping under crisscrossing tree branches and drifting toward a thick patch of bushes. Taking the wheel in both hands, Donald steadily lowered the Highwind, nestling it between the shrubs, though a scraping sound like nails on a chalkboard assaulted Riku's eardrums in the process. On the upside, it only lasted for a second or two, and once the ship stopped, Donald and Goofy slipped outside, the duo began hurling leaves, branches, and twigs onto the cockpit. Snorting, Riku pushed himself out of his seat, but before he made it to the door, Donald poked his head inside and pressed a finger to his beak.

"Shh! Not yet. First I gotta fix your disguises." Fortunately, it only took one swish of his staff before a stream of glittering magic coiled its way around their feet, past their ankles, and all the way up their bodies.

A shaggy tail burst from the seam in Riku's jeans. Silky, silver fur sprouted from his pores. His face elongated into a narrow snout with a wet, black nose, and he gained pointed ears that swiveled at the sounds of Kairi's gasps and grunts. A quick peek at his reflection revealed that he'd gone from a furless human to a fluffy, silver husky. His clothes remained, and when he looked down at his hands, he blew a heaping sigh of relief. Thank goodness he still had thumbs.

While brought his hands to his now shaggy cheeks, Kairi looked at her long, skinny tail. In the time it took Riku to transform, Kairi'd changed into a bipedal, short-haired cat with a pink little nose. Sora, in the mean time, scrambled backwards, bumping into one of the walls. Though his eyes still glowed yellow, and shadows still seeped from his shoulders, he now had two long ears, a twitching nose, and a cotton ball tail.

Setting her hands on her hips, Kairi looked between the two boys, then started giggling. "Aww, you two look so _adorable!_"

Sora immediately flailed, nose wrinkling and eyes narrowing. His lower lip poked out, and he crossed his arms, but with such a cute, nonthreatening appearance, he only proved Kairi's point.

And, naturally, Riku couldn't resist a light jab. "Man, check out that fluffy tail. And don't even get me started on those cheeks." He reached forward like he was about to pinch them, but Sora batted his hand away.

_Well, you look like a walking sweater! _He blew a raspberry, and then hopped closer and scribbled a note. _'But this is so __cool!__ Just look at us!' _He leaned past the front seats and added, _'Donald, you're amazing!'_

Cackling, Donald bumped his fist against his chest. "Aw, this is nothing!"

Goofy poked his head in next, with Jiminy perched on his shoulder. "Gawrsh, I hate to ruin the moment, but ain't we supposed to be helpin' that village?"

"I was getting there!" said Donald, waving his free hand, and once Riku and Kairi grabbed their Keyblades, the trio squeezed outside and took off like bullets.

The view from above paled compared to what they saw upon arrival. On their way into town, Riku spotted an assortment of posters nailed to tree trunks, depicting a fox clad in a feathered cap and a green tunic, a big, brown bear in a green shirt and matching hat, and a huge, white rat dressed in red, with a spear in hand. Unfortunately, Riku didn't get the chance to investigate further before an arrow whizzed over his head, striking one of the posters dead-center.

Shoulders hunched and jaw tight, Riku spun around just in time to deflect three more arrows with his Oblivion. The treetops rustled, and he heard something hiss. Then, out of the blue, a whole gang Heartless dived at the group, clad in smooth, armored helmets, bright pink mittens, baggy black pants with tiny hooked feet, and blue chest pieces with an all too familiar emblem. Each one of them launched another flurry of arrows, forcing the group to scatter across the street. The doors of the surrounding cottages flew open, and those scraggly, Heartless wolves charged into the fray with swords, crossbows, and axes at the ready. The animals locked in the stockades gawked and gasped. Those gathering near the doors rushed inside.

A whirlwind hurled the next batch of arrows straight into the chests of those pesky Armored Archers. Picking up speed, the wolves let out a chorus of howls. One swung an axe at Kairi's legs, but she leaped out of the way and bashed the back of its skull with her Keyblade. A sword jabbed at Goofy's side, but he threw up his shield, then twirled into the wolf's waist, flinging it against a nearby barrel. When two Soldier Heartless burst out of the ground, Sora bounced up, coated his claws in green fire, and spun into the duo, tearing them to shreds.

Fireballs flew at the wolves' feet, sending them hopping from paw to paw. Air Soldiers swooped down and delivered spinning kicks, only for Riku and Kairi to jump up and shove them off course. Goofy rammed into a wall of incoming Lance Soldiers and Sora tackled a lumbering Large Body, sending it wobbling into an open well. Glowing white pillars plowed through the masses, reducing incoming Soldiers to glittering hearts and knocking the wolves flat onto their armored backs. Seizing the opening, Riku dashed past the mutts and pointed Oblivion at one of the stockades. A beam of light pierced the lock and sent it clattering to the ground, and the goose and dog that'd once been its prisoners yanked themselves free and scurried toward the captive owl. Prisoners or not, there was no way he'd risk them losing their hearts.

Another burst of light from Kairi's flowery weapon shattered the lock, and the two animals took the owl by the wings, gently pulling him to his feet. Flashes of lightning struck the Heartless crowd, filling the air with a thin, black haze broken only by more rising hearts. More wolf warriors came thundering down the street with bags jingling in their grasp. Their eyes shone glimmered, and purple auras consumed their bodies. Dropping their weapons, they began hurling erratic blue flames, but Riku and Kairi batted them away, giving Sora and Goofy a chance to slip behind the wolves and pound them into the dirt.

As the brawl continued, the townspeople began gathering on the stoops of their homes. Pigs, porcupines, beavers, and turtles all joined together, cheering, shouting, and even diving into the fray. A little white rabbit with a big, feathered hat started shooting arrows of his own, though they flew past the Heartless and struck barrels, tree branches, and fences instead. An older bunny in a frilly red dress grabbed him by the arm and tugged him away, while a fox dressed in a tattered, brown cloak lifted his dark spectacles and tapped his shaggy chin.

Just when the Heartless' numbers started to dwindle, Riku heard a door slam shut. The wolves froze immediately, save for those pinned down by the villagers, and even they halted when a shrill, nasally voice broke through the crowd.

"What in tarnation's goin' on around here?!"

"It's the sheriff!" one of the raccoons shrieked, hopping off the wolf soldier and zipping back inside.

The owl couple fluttered into one of the treetops. The dog and goose ducked behind a barrel, while a group of pigs, beavers, and cats huddled together, their eyes wide and their legs trembling. All but the fox seemed to shy away when a fat, stubby-legged wolf stomped down the road. He wore a red tunic with baggy, purple sleeves, and a gold star on the side of his belly made his status crystal clear. A rounded, striped cap rested on the top of his head, with a long purple feather that bobbed with each step he took. A sword hung from a sheath attached to his belt, which did little to hide his big, bulging belly, and his tiny, red shoes flopped as they hit the ground. In truth, the guy looked more like a balloon than an actual threat.

Still, Riku knew better than to underestimate a total stranger. Once the Sheriff drew near, he lowered his Keyblade and eyed him with a tight, narrow gaze. Squeezing his staff, Donald started to waddle closer, but Goofy and Kairi grabbed his arms and pulled him back. At the same time, Sora ducked behind Riku and sank halfway into his shadow, not that it mattered with the Sheriff so close by.

Slapping his tiny hands on his big, round hips, the Sheriff took a look around, fixing his eyes on Riku and the others. "Well, whaddaya we got here? I know every face in this town, and I ain't ever seen you youngsters before…" He lumbered closer, eying the Keyblade. "Mighty strange weapon ya got there, sonny, but I'm afraid I can't have a buncha whippersnappers stirrin' up trouble in my town."

When he reached for the Keyblade, Riku stepped to the right. "Well, you might want to get your eyes checked, because there's _plenty_ of trouble to go around." He gestured at the empty stockades, and the Sheriff immediately snarled.

"Why, you…!" He ripped his sword out of its sheath, pointing it at Riku's neck. "This is your doing, ain't it?! Bet y'all are a buncha bandits, just like that good fer nothin' Robin Hood!"

The armored wolves once again raised their weapons, looking up at the Sheriff, as if waiting for his approval. At the same time, Donald jerked himself out of Kairi and Goofy's grip, pulled up his sleeves, and thrust his staff straight at the Sheriff's fat belly.

"I'd say you're the real bandits!"

"Watch where ya point that stick, birdbrain. Attackin' an officer's a criminal offense." The Sheriff gave a gruff guffaw, kneeling before Donald with a dry, condescending smile. "In fact, freein' tax dodgers, incitin' a riot… There's only one place for scum like you."

He stuck two of his fingers in his mouth and whistled, and a ring of dark corridors swirled over the rooftops, dropping Soldiers, Large Bodies, Lance Soldiers, Armored Archers, and Air Soldiers right at the Sheriff's feet. The wolves charged, leading the pack of Heartless at the gang like a stampede of wild animals.

Gritting his teeth, Riku leaped back and hurled his weapon at the front of the mob. Oblivion sailed through the breeze, slicing through the Heartless' waists, but when more hearts took to the air, he felt his stomach twist and turn. The armored wolves staggered, slicing, thrusting, and snapping their jaws at him during that brief moment of hesitation. Their blades cut across his arms, and he retaliated by hammering at the mutts with a flurry of relentless slashes. Springing up from behind, Sora, ripped through their armor, then flipped over Riku's head, while Kairi grabbed his wrist and tugged him behind one of the cottages.

Donald and Goofy stayed near the edge of the street. A barrage of arrows soared through the air, deflected by Goofy's shield, allowing Donald to counterattack by pinning the horde down with a gravity field and encasing their feet in blocks of ice. Taking Oblivion in both hands, Riku prepared to hammer the ground, when Kairi grabbed his shoulder and shook her head.

"We can't release too many hearts, remember?"

"But what else are we supposed to do?" said Donald, while Jiminy hopped out of Goofy's pocket and perched himself on his shoulder.

"Well, one thing's for sure: we aren't gonna get anywhere by breakin' laws all willy nilly." One of the arrows breezed over his tiny head, and he ducked, shielding himself with his umbrella. "I think we all got so caught up in the moment that we forgot one of the most important rules."

Riku sidestepped three incoming arrows, hurling another Strike Raid. "Right, we're supposed to blend in…"

"You're a bit too late for that, sonny." The sound of a shrieky voice, coupled with a high pitched laugh pulled Riku's eyes off the Heartless and over to that crotchety old fox from before.

After bashing one of the wolves in the snout, Kairi zipped over to his side and reached for his hand. "Sir, you should find somewhere safe to hide! I don't want you getting hurt."

"Ah, what a fine, upstanding young lady." He chuckled, but instead of running, he scooped up his cane and pointed toward the woods. "But it sounds to me like ya youngsters are in a bind, and I can't leave ya on a clear conscience."

Donald shot a quick look over his shoulder, knocking back another wave of Heartless with a blast of wind. "But you're way too old to be dealing with the Heartless."

"Oh, am I?" The fox grinned, pulling off his shades, tossing his hat aside, and slinging his cloak over his shoulder. Beneath the cloak, he wore a green tunic, pointed green shoes, a feathered cap…

Goofy's jaw dropped, and he leaped into the air. "Hey, you're the feller on the wanted poster!"

"Shh! Not so loud." The fox grabbed a handful of arrows, launching them one by one at descending Air Soldiers. "Now, if you're looking for an escape, I'll gladly escort you through the woods."

"And how do we know it's not a trap?" said Donald. "I bet you're just trying to mug us!"

"Mug you, after the way you stood up to the Sheriff? Nonsense! If anything, I'd like to _thank_ you." He cringed when two Large Bodies slammed against Goofy's shield, shoving him back and creating just enough space for a pack of Lance Soldiers to barge into the alley. Grabbing another bundle of arrows, he launched his projectiles into the Heartless' eyes.

Sora and Kairi shared a glance, then tackled their armored attackers, bashing and slashing and filling the air with the sound of ticking clocks. The wolves, Soldiers, Archers, and other assorted Heartless slowed to a snail's pace. At first, the fox gawked at the sight, then he rubbed his eyes, and before Riku knew it, we burst out laughing.

"Remarkable!" He waved one of his hands in front of a Heartless, which sluggishly lifted its claws. "Well, this seems like the perfect time for a tactical retreat, unless you have any more objections…"

Sora's ears twitched, and he glanced from the Heartless back to the fox. After hopping up and punching one of the wolves in the snout, he zipped next to the fox and waved for the others to follow. And really, why make any more of a scene? Dismissing their Keyblades, Riku and Kairi followed Sora's trail, while Goofy scooped up Donald, tucked him under his arm, and broke into a sprint despite his squirming and complaints. With everyone together, the fox charged down the alley, behind a blur of trees and houses, until they finally broke beneath the cover of the treetops.

But while they continued to dash further and further into the forest, Riku kept gazing back at the troubled village until it was just a small speck in the distance.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**A/N:** Freya hails from Final Fantasy IX, for those who are wondering. She's one of my favorite characters in the series, and this world seemed like a perfect fit. Also, the radio static was a nod to the previous fic, for those who didn't catch it. The cloaking chip distorts incoming radio waves!


	10. The Phony King

**Chapter 10: The Phony King**

Far from the ruddy shacks of the village, Luxord seated himself at the foot of a long, polished table adorned with flickering candelabras and topped with plates full of steaming hot fish, elaborate salads prepared with fresh, ripe vegetables, and shimmering glasses filled with the finest red wine. Why, compared to the impoverished village with its stockade-filled streets, the castle looked like an entirely different world, what with its crimson banners, its gold-framed paintings, the bags piled in the halls, stuffed with countless coins… Oh, he could go on, listing all the little nuances, but, as a humble guest, he saw no point.

Through luck and the aid of his silver tongue, he'd slipped past the riffraff and quite literally weaseled his way into the prince's good graces. After all, this was a world of animals, and through repeated use of Yzma's brews, he'd taken on a rather… fluffy appearance, to say the least. His face had stretched into a short, rounded snout. His ears had grown rather round as well, while his legs grew stubbier and his body elongated, complete with a long, fluffy tail. His coat, gloves, and boots concealed most of the fuzz, allowing him to keep a somewhat dignified appearance, though at the moment, he wore his hood down, sipping the wine and shuffling his cards while the blundering Sheriff ranted and raved.

They were joined by two others, the first of which was a small green snake with a peculiar gap between his teeth, wearing a red cape and a round, feathered cap. Just an arm's reach from Luxord, a rather gangly lion clad in a fuzzy-collared blue robe watched the Sheriff gesture wildly with a rather flat expression. Atop his head sat a round, golden crown that threatened to slip over his face at any second.

"And that ain't even the worst part!" The Sheriff pounded the table, ears folded back. "Those bandits were usin' some kinda evil hocus pocus, throwin' fire, swingin' around giant keys—"

"Mm, did you say 'giant keys'?" Prince John scooted forward, brows raised, and the Sheriff nodded, folding his stubby little arms.

"Yep! There were two of 'em, and if that ain't bad enough, one of 'em was a young lady!"

The snake, Sir Hiss, shivered, covering his mouth with his tail. "A lady wielding such barbaric weaponry? Good heavens, sire, this sounds serious!"

"It's not the _lady_ we should be concerned with, Hiss. It's the weapon she wields…" Sneering, Prince John set down his glass and turned to Luxord. "She would be one of those… Keybearers, correct?"

"Ah, yes." Luxord shuffled the deck one more time, then drew a small hand of cards. "They're a bit of a nuisance, really. They carelessly meddle affairs of other worlds, bringing chaos, political and social upheaval… As I told you before, they'll likely seek to dethrone you."

"Dethrone me!?" Prince John beat the table with both his fists, bearing all of his pointed teeth. "Those miserable miscreants! If they even _dare_ to set foot in this castle, I'll… I'll send a hundred of my men! No, a thousand! I'll have them cornered, gored, and hung from the gallows!" As he spoke, a black aura surrounded his body, breaking off in whip-like tendrils.

But in the midst of his tirade, the Sheriff gulped and raised his voice. "With all due respect, Yer Highness, these ain't your everyday rogues. Why, they chopped through the Heartless like they were nothin' but twigs."

"W-what?!" In that instant, the aura flickered out, and Prince John sank into his chair, tugging on one of his ears and sucking his thumb. "But that shouldn't be possible! The Heartless are supposed to be unstoppable! Invincible!"

"Nothing is invincible," said Luxord. "The key to victory lies in how you use the cards you've been dealt." To emphasize this point, he lay his cards down face up, revealing a royal flush. "Fortunately, there's no shortage of Heartless, and our adversaries, despite their abilities, are still flesh and blood."

"But must we really rely on the Heartless?" Sir Hiss slithered closer to the prince, leaning toward his ear. "Ever since their arrival, our men have… changed, and I can't be the only one who's noticed."

"Oh, stop hissing in my ear!" Prince John swatted the serpent's snout, then straightened his crown. "But, yes, I've noticed it, and I think it's a change for the better! They're more obedient now, they don't complain _nearly_ as much, and this darkness gives me a sense of power! _Power!_" He giggled and smirked, and the aura flared once more. "Mm, yes… power, which is _precisely_ what we'll need if we're to deal with these elusive outsiders."

The Sheriff pressed his palm over his chest. "Well, they better keep their grubby mitts away from me!"

"Fear not, dear Sheriff. So long as you maintain a strong will, the Heartless will have no need to turn on you." Though, frankly, Luxord doubted he would last very long. The Sheriff was little more than a bumbling buffoon, an easy target for such ravenous beasts. "Now, Your Highness, if you wish to be a high roller, I certainly won't discourage it, but bear in mind that a direct strike is a highly predictable play. It could even cost you the game."

Prince John scoffed, and his snout wrinkled. "Then what would _you_ suggest?"

"Timing is key, my friend, and you can learn a great deal from observing your opponents…" Luxord swept his arm over the cards, which glimmered with pale light, stood up straight, and whirled around in a circle. Seconds later, the cards fell into a circular shape, and at the center of said circle appeared a small, translucent image of a fox leading a white-feathered duck, a red haired young feline, a dopey looking dog, a shadowy rabbit, and a silver husky.

Sir Hiss, Prince John, and even the Sheriff huddled around the image, and Luxord leaned back in his chair, hands folded, with a satisfied smile.

Nobody said they had to play fair.

**x.x.x**

The fox led Riku and the others across fallen logs and over gurgling streams. They meandered past ponds dotted with lily pads and bright pink blossoms, and passed at least a hundred trees. As they traveled, Riku kept turning his eyes to the treetops and down to the nearby bushes. He and Kairi had both dismissed their Keyblades as a precaution, but every few minutes, his fingers would twitch and flex, and he had to suppress the urge to call for his weapon. Luckily, Kairi caught on pretty fast, took his hand, and laughed.

"Relax, Riku. If the Heartless were after us, don't you think they would have attacked by now?"

A small puff of air squeezed out of him, and he stooped forward. "I'm surprised they _haven't._ This world's practically dripping with darkness..." Granted, that Sheriff seemed to have them at his beck and call, and the lack of Keyblades _did_ give them an edge.

Up ahead, the fox started chuckling. "Knowing Bushel Britches, he probably still thinks you're in Nottingham!"

Donald's beak curled into a grin. "Ha! He doesn't sound very smart. How'd he even become Sheriff in the first place?"

The fox stopped for a moment, sighing and shaking his head. "You can thank Prince John for that. Ever since he took up the crown, the whole kingdom's fallen apart."

Goofy frowned, sending a glance toward the village. "But ain't there a King to keep things in line?"

"Yes and no." He took two steps forward, then looked back at the others. "King Richard is the rightful ruler of this land, but he left quite some time ago on a great crusade, and, as you can probably imagine, his brother used this to his advantage."

"Aw, nuts," said Donald. "That sounds just like what Pete tried to do!"

"Yup! 'Course, he didn't send Queen Minnie on a crusade, and I sure didn't see any opera houses around."

Snorting, Riku held up his hands and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, back up. Who the heck is Pete, and what's an opera house have to do with any of this?" Sora poked his head out of Riku's shadow, staring up at the duo with wide-eyed wonder. He must've been just as confused.

But instead of sharing, Donald tucked his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Oh, it's nothing serious, Riku."

"Nothing serious?" said the fox. "Well, I've never heard of this Queen Minnie, but a coup is hardly the kind of thing you can brush off in a casual conversation."

"But it was a long time ago! And besides, we already stopped Pete _and_ saved the Queen."

Goofy raised his index finger and added, "But back then she was still a princess, and we were musketeers!"

"Goofy!" Donald's face reddened, and he growled. "They might not even have musketeers here…"

Once again, the fox stopped in his tracks. "Musketeers? Are they some kind of foreign soldiers?"

"Uh… yeah! That's it!" Donald's beak twitched a little, and he thrust out his chest and twirled his staff, probably trying to distract him. "Musketeers are like knights! They protect their kingdom and beat up loads of bad guys."

"And they do it as a team!" said Goofy. "The musketeer motto is 'all for one and one for all,' and it's a pledge we're still followin' even now."

The fox clapped his hands, leaping onto a nearby stone. "And to think the Sheriff branded you as outlaws. Such an earnest pledge deserves respect and adoration! All for one and one for all…" He hopped down from the rock and continued along. "I'll have to remember that one."

The rest of their walk went by without a peep. Sure, Donald's explanation left Riku pining for more, but they'd have plenty of time for that once they dealt with more pressing problems. And, after another few minutes, the grassy path petered out into a bed of rocks leading toward another small stream. A waterfall poured over the top of a short, rocky peak, and the fox led the group through a small gap between the water and stone, ushering them through a short, dark tunnel. As they drew closer to the end, Riku started to pick up on two murmuring voices, one of which made his ears perk and his eyes widen.

"You worry too much. Sure, things have been kinda dicey lately, but ol' Rob's too slick to let a couple a shadows get him down." The voice was low, but with a smooth, silky edge. More importantly, it sounded just like Baloo. Goofy even opened his mouth to comment on it before Donald silenced him with a razor-sharp glance.

Unlike the first voice, the second sounded completely new, and feminine to boot.

"Those shadows are the very reason this kingdom's on its knees!"

"But you know Rob. Sometimes he's gotta fly solo. Makes it easier to sneak around."

A grin spread across the fox's muzzle, and he leaped out of the tunnel, taking a great big bow. "Fear not, my friends. Those beasts will have to steal my heart another day!"

With the fox out of the way, Riku and the others gathered at the edge of the tunnel. Sora squeezed his way past Riku's legs and poked his head outside, while Kairi peeked over his shoulder, Goofy scooped up Donald, and the fox strutted his way toward the two mysterious speakers, a big brown bear and a giant rat dressed in red. Come to think of it, didn't they have wanted posters, too?

The bear moved first, stepping away from a bubbling cauldron and passing a tree decorated with sopping wet clothes and metal pans pinned to the trunk. With a low, rumbling laugh, he gestured toward the fox.

"See, what'd I tell ya?"

"I stand corrected." The rat set down a steaming bowl onto the nearby wood table and made her way over to the duo. "I hope you didn't encounter too much trouble, Robin, even with those beasts prowling about."

Robin waved his hand. "Not to worry, Freya! I managed to slip right under the Sheriff's nose. And better yet, I've found us some allies!" He turned toward the tunnel. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

With nothing to lose, Riku marched into the clearing, stepping aside to let the others pass through. Both the bear and Freya kept their eyes locked on the group as they assembled. But, while Freya kept a relatively straight face, the bear smacked his thigh and let out another laugh.

"Oo-de-lally, you weren't kidding. Where'd you even find these kids?"

Riku shrugged. "Oh, we were just passing through town. No big deal."

"Yep, nothing special." Kairi covered her mouth and giggled. "Though, we did end up starting a riot…"

"A riot?" said Freya. "But you're just children. How could you have possibly—"

"How else?" Riku scooped up a stick, brandishing it like a sword. "We saw trouble and jumped right in."

"But before ya start worryin', we weren't really usin' sticks!" Goofy reached behind his back and pulled out his shield. "Ya see, Riku 'n Kairi got these special weapons called Keyblades! And Donald's a real magician."

"It's true," said Robin. "I saw it myself! They summoned fireballs, lightning, and even slowed those creatures to a halt."

"Then they must be outsiders…" Freya's eyes narrowed, and her gaze drifted past the group, all the way over to the tunnel and to a set of big, glowing eyes. The long rabbit ears and twitching nose, and spiky hair gave Riku no reason to stress. Hopping into the clearing, Sora looked up at the others, then shakily raised his hand and waved.

Grunting, Freya sprung backwards, scooping up a sharp, metal spear.

"Robin, behind you!"

Sora's ears shot straight up, and his eyes snapped shut. He flattened himself against the ground and swerved behind Riku, while Kairi dashed in front of Freya and spread out her arms.

"Wait! He's with us…"

"Then you're controlling that beast?" She lifted the point of her spear level with Kairi's chest, but Kairi stood firmly in place, smacking her hands on her hips.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt him."

"And he's not gonna hurt you," said Riku, and to ease Sora's nerves, he crouched down next to his shadow, keeping his eyes locked on the rat.

Glancing from Freya to the others, Robin held up his hands and slowly pressed forward. "Now, there's no need for hostilities! Yes, the lad _looks_ like one of those monsters, but he hasn't given me so much as a scratch."

"And that ain't all," said Goofy. "Sora's Riku and Kairi's best buddy, and he's been all kinds of help on our journey."

Kairi looked away, brushing her hand against her shoulder. "It's true that he's a Heartless, but he only became one so he could save me."

Sora slowly poked his head up, but his ears folded back, and he kept his eyes to the grassy ground.

"Aw, I think ya scared him, Freya." The bear let out a gruff laugh, patting her shoulder. "C'mon, I doubt Rob would lie about something like this."

"True..." Freya slumped over, lowering her weapon. "He had the perfect opportunity to attack, yet failed to take the initiative."

Shaking her head, she turned around and seated herself on a great big barrel. "You'll have to forgive my suspicion, but the last time someone visited from another world, he brought the darkness with him."

A faint hint of a smile tugged at Kairi's lips, and she joined Freya on the neighboring barrel. "We understand. The truth is, we're used to stuff like this."

"Yeah. Kinda comes with the territory." Especially when they'd been at it for so long. For a split second, Riku turned to look at the sky, but black clouds obscured all points of light, making it impossible to see the sun, the moon, or any stars. "This isn't the first place that's been hit by the Heartless. We lost our home almost two years ago, and we aren't the only ones."

Robin gasped. "Were you the only survivors?"

Riku bit his tongue, grimacing as he fought back a shudder. "We don't know. When the islands disappeared, all three of us got separated. If anyone else made it, they probably got scattered, too." But he'd heard that some people just… vanished, way back when he first started his journey. Their friends, their families… there was no telling what became of them, and with realization sinking its teeth into his skin, his whole body grew numb.

He shook it off the next second, forcing a laugh and a shrug. That was one moldy can of worms better left in a dumpster. "Anyway, what was that about an outsider?" He already had his suspicions, but better to hear it straight from the source than to jump to conclusions.

The bear slouched, clasping his hands behind his back. "Man, who goes talkin' about all that heavy stuff on an empty stomach? I say we worry about all that darkness once we've had us some grub."

"Well said, Little John!" Robin set down his quiver and plopped down on a rather large rock. "Come along, friends. The soup's hot and there's plenty to go around!"

A spicy scent drifted on the breeze, making Riku's mouth water and in no time flat, Robin began passing out bowls and cups. One by one, they stepped up to the pot, while Little John dished up a red broth packed with chunks of chopped carrots, peppers, potatoes, and onions. Soon they all gathered by the fire, pulling the barrels and rocks into a circle surrounding the flickering flames. After a few minutes, Robin cleared his throat and confirmed Riku's suspicions by describing a weasel in black who'd taken up residence in the castle. And, while Riku'd never met any weasels before, he and the others connected the dots quick enough and offered an explanation.

They described the nature of Heartless, the way they preyed on people's hearts and how the Organization used them to lure people down dark paths. Jiminy even popped out of Donald's pocket again and passed his little journal around, and Robin, Freya, and Little John all gathered together, flipping through the pages and exchanging whispers and gasps. Eventually, Robin passed the book back to Jiminy, and the three returned to their seats.

Little John leaned forward, pressing his hands against his thigh. He looked down, shook his head, and breathed a short, hushed laugh. "Man, I knew those Heartless guys were bad news, but this really takes the cake."

Freya sipped her soup, then set the bowl in her lap. "Still, I applaud you for being so forthcoming."

"Well, it's not like we can hide it anymore." Donald's words came out in a moan, and he started to sag. "I used to hate meddling, but I don't think we can keep secrets with the Organization around."

"He's not kidding either." A smirk briefly flashed across Riku's face. "Back then, he probably would've told us to keep walking, find the Keyhole, and hit the road. But times change."

"I know that well." Freya leaned back on her palms, crossing her legs and looking up at the sky. "This kingdom used to be such a peaceful place, but since Prince John took the throne, it's wasted away. The castle was once a symbol of righteousness, but now it's nothing but a hive of villainy." Her words were hot with passion and disdain. It was a far cry from Robin's more casual description.

Kairi hummed, rocking in place and kicking her feet. "Is that why you guys became outlaws?"

"Of course!" Robin leaped onto one of the rocks, gesturing wildly as he spoke. "When fear runs rampant, someone has to stand up and fight the tyranny of the wicked! True, we live the lives of rogues, but we only rob those who can afford it, and we spread the wealth to the poor."

Heh. Some might argue that theft was theft, but who were they to judge? Aladdin got his start as a thieving street rat, and by now, he was probably getting all geared up for a royal wedding. And given what Riku'd seen in town, those people probably needed all the money they could get. So, while he didn't chime in just yet, he looked to Robin with an earnest smile. Better yet, Sora'd finally pulled himself completely out of the shadows, and he looked up at the fox with a sparkle in his eyes. His mouth took on a small O shape, and he scribbled a little note.

_'And they call you a bandit? That's so not fair!'_

"Alas, life isn't always fair, my friend. Those in power make the laws, and stealing from royalty is a feat best saved for the bravest, most daring souls!"

"Or the most foolish." Freya sent Robin a small smirk, which sent him teetering back.

"Oof! If words could kill…"

"Words can't, but weapons can. Fortunately, I've no reason to turn my spear on you."

Riku slid forward, one eyebrow raised. "Let me guess, you're saving it for the Prince."

For once, Freya actually laughed. "I'm saving it for all those who cast a shadow over this land. If that means turning my lance on the crown, then so be it."

"But ain't there anyone else to help ya fight?" said Goofy, and Little John heaved a great sigh.

"Most people are too scared to try. And with all those spooky shadows, who can blame 'em?"

"The odds are stacked against us. The Prince and the Sheriff have numbers, weapons, and a veritable fortress on their side, while we're left with these woods as our only safe haven." Turning her back on the others, Freya slung her spear over her shoulder. "The other Dragon Knights are not here to uphold King Richard's honor, so it falls upon us to keep the people's hope alive."

Kairi slid down from her barrel and slipped in front of her. "Well, maybe we can even those odds."

"I have full confidence that you will," said Robin, and he launched an arrow right at one of the tree trunks. "In fact, I believe we can put on the greatest performance this kingdom's ever seen!"

Little John leaned over Robin's shoulder. "And just wait'll ya see the look on old P.J.'s face!"

"I can see it now, Johnny!" The two burst out laughing, and for some weird reason, Robin stuck his thumb in his mouth and started tugging on one of his ears.

While the two had their laugh, Donald set down his empty bowl, grabbed his staff, and pointed it at the tunnel. "Well, what's the hold up? You show us to the castle, and we'll teach that prince a thing or two!"

"What, and barge in there without a plan?" Riku gave him a dry look, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Face it, there's no way that Sheriff's keeping his mouth shut."

"And we did blow our cover," said Goofy. "Even goin' into town's gonna be tough."

"Oh, that's noting a simple disguise won't fix!" Robin reached for his chin, lips pursed and brow tight. "With a couple of uniforms, you two would fit perfectly with the Prince's soldiers. The rest of you could probably get away with peasant clothes, though Donald _may_ want to refrain from speaking for a while."

"What?!"

Donald's outburst sent Kairi into a short fit of giggles. "Face it, Donald, your voice is one of a kind."

"Hmph." He turned around, arms crossed and beak turned up and started muttering to himself, though Riku could only guess what he was saying.

Still, even if Robin's suggestion seemed feasible, there was one small problem. "And where are we gonna get those uniforms?"

A tap on the shoulder pulled Riku's focus over to Sora, who cracked his knuckles and wore a broad, cheeky grin. _I think I know where to start._

**x.x.x**

Sora poked his head out of the bushes, digging his claws into the soil and squinting at the clusters of cottages in the distance. His rabbit ears twitched, and he sniffed the air, grimacing when he picked up a thick, sour stench. His back arched, and his fur stood on end. Pressing his palms flat on the ground, he sprung outta the bushes and barreled straight into town. Along the way, his eyes scanned the area, in case any shadowy creeps still lurked nearby, but as he ducked behind buildings and zigzagged down the street, all he found were posters pinned to tree trunks and walls, piles of hay and lopsided wheelbarrows, and signs nailed into every other house, advertising more tax sales.

If it weren't for the smoke slithering outta the chimneys and the orange flickers from inside the windows, he'd think it was a ghost town. But on the upside, at least he didn't have to hide.

With nothing to see, Sora kept on running, charging deeper and deeper into town. Before long, a massive, grey wall rose up from behind the rooftops. Several towers poked up from behind the wall, some with pointed spires resembling witch hates and others with wide, flat tops with tiny figures pacing about. Eventually the ground came to an abrupt stop at the edge of a wide, round steam. To the right, he spotted a wooden drawbridge pressed up against the wall. That left just a few options: swimming, jumping, or warping.

Piece of cake.

Rubbing his hands together, Sora took two big steps back and then crouched back on all fours. His tail wiggled and his ears swiveled forward, picking up sounds of thundering stomps, clanking metal, and grunts and growls from inside.

_"Man, this really takes me back," _said Ven, and unlike earlier, his words came out light and energized. He even laughed! _"It's been a while since it was just the two of us, huh? Sneaking into a castle, slipping past guards…"_

_Digging up dirt on the bad guys?_ Sora's smile stretched wide, and he shifted in place. _Hey, maybe we can do what Robin Hood does and steal some of the prince's gold!_

_"But don't you think we should get in there first?"_

_…Right._ Sora scratched the back of his neck, and he shrugged. _Well, good thing I'm a rabbit. I bet I can get over that wall in one jump!_

Which was exactly what he planned to do, until he heard something pitter pattering its way in from behind. Ears drooping, Sora peeked over his shoulder and spotted a tiny figure scurrying his way, clinging to his top hat with one little hand.

"Sora, wait up!" Jiminy shouted, and all Sora could do was stare. Just what was he doing out here? And how'd he even keep up with those short little legs? Sora's cheeks inflated, then deflated, and he stuffed one hand into his pocket.

Before he could even grab his pen, Jiminy hopped onto his shoulder, panting and heaving. "Now, I know what you're probably gonna say! You can handle this by yourself, it's just too dangerous for a cricket like me… Well, I know that, and that's exactly why I wanna go."

But he wasn't alone! He had Ven. And even if Jiminy was small, it wasn't like he could melt into the shadows the way Sora could. He wanted to point all that out, but his arms refused to budge, and Jiminy continued talking.

"Ya gotta understand. It's my job to keep a record of this journey, so if you're gonna be spyin' on the prince, then I wanna be right there with ya."

_"I don't see a problem. He's so small I bet the guards wouldn't even notice!"_

_Yeah, but…_ What if they did? Jiminy couldn't fight. All he had was a book and an umbrella. It'd be better for Sora to put his foot down, say no, and send Jiminy back to the camp, but for some reason, he scooped up Jiminy in his hand, set him in his pocket and, throwing caution to the wind, he bounced right over that wall, landing in a shadowy corner.

He was quick to pull Jiminy out of his pocket, set him down, and then meld himself with the shadows, because up ahead, he spotted a herd of rhinos stomping back and forth. Shining suits of armor covered their big, beefy torsos, patterned with the Heartless emblem. They carried halberds in their gauntleted hands, and their eyes were solid yellow. And, just like machines, they kept repeating the same movements, pacing forward 'til they met each other in the middle, then flipping back around. A quick glance around revealed about a dozen, and several smaller figures marched on the roofs of the nearby towers.

Poking his hand out of the ground, Sora pointed toward a wooden door just a short jog away. Nodding, Jiminy zipped ahead of him, sliding under the legs of two of the rhinos and pressing his back flat against the door. Sora followed suit, sliding into the rhino's shadows and scooting closer to the door. Once the rhinos turned their backs, he popped up, shoved the door open, and squeezed inside.

They wound up in a narrow hall, lined with gold-framed paintings depicting a scrawny lion in a gold crown way too big for his head. Suits of armor stood between the paintings with swords, halberds, and maces clutched in their gauntlets. If the hall were empty, Sora would've grabbed a few of the suits, and sent them straight to camp. Unfortunately, a pack of those scraggly, wolf Heartless wandered up and down the hall in two single file lines. One line carried bows, arrows, and quivers on their backs. The other line wielded spears.

There were six total, and while they could've slipped past them, Sora sprung out of his hiding spot and shoved one of the guards against the wall, flinging green fireballs at its buddies. They retaliated by launching arrows, forcing Sora to duck and dash across the floor. The arrows pierced the walls, ricocheted off the armored suits, and struck one of the paintings right in the eye. More flames blasted the wolves' pointed snouts, and he threw his feet forward, kicking two of them in the stomach. Swords swung at his chest, neck, and shoulders, and he fought back with teeth, claws, and an explosion purple sparks, ripping off helmets, chest plates, and boots as he tore through his targets.

Eventually, the hall cleared. A few stray swords and bows lay flat on the floor, and once Sora had pushed the stolen armor into a neat little pile, he scooped up the weapons and shoved his spoils into a dark corridor. When the portal closed, Jiminy gave a short, soft applause, and the two continued down the hall, until they stumbled upon a dining room with a long, wooden table, glimmering chandeliers, and more paintings spanning the walls.

Sora and Jiminy exchanged a glance, then dashed under the table. While Sora flattened himself again, Jiminy shimmied up the legs of one of the chairs and dug out his journal. Sliding just a little bit to the right, Sora peered up and saw a weasel dressed in a familiar black coat with his hands full of cards. The lion from the paintings looked over the cards with one finger pressed to his chin, then scooped up a card, looked it over, and passed it back to the weasel.

"Hmm…" The weasel shut his eyes, breathing in slowly. "I see… something red. A heart. Yes, a heart of gold… Oh, and better still, a golden crown! You drew the King of Hearts, correct?"

"Yes!" The lion jumped up, bringing his paws together. "A perfect guess for an _oh_ so perfect card. Luxord, you truly _are_ amazing."

"Why, thank you, Your Highness." He took a bow. "Now, Hiss, would you like to join the game?"

The snake scratched his head with his tail, then sighed. "Oh, all right. I suppose it's all in good fun." He slithered down Prince John's arm, coiling his tail around another one of the cards. In all of two seconds, his eyes popped wide open, and then his face twisted into a dry, irritated sneer. "Really? Of all the cards…"

"Ah, but wait! You don't want to give it away." Still, Luxord took the card back anyway, then chuckled. "Hmm… I truly wish that this was a jest, but it would seem you've drawn the Joker."

Prince John roared with laughter, waving one of his paws. "Oh, Hiss! You silly serpent! That card's a perfect fit."

"Silly serpent?" Hiss shivered and groaned. "Well, I think that's enough games. We've got a very big day tomorrow, sire, and we can't waste the whole night with silly parlor tricks."

Prince John patted Hiss' head. "Mm, yes, yes, I know! Tomorrow is when the _real_ games begin…"

Luxord stacked his cards, setting them flat on the table. "I'm looking forward to the whole affair. Poker and rummy are all well and good, but when the arrows fly and the excitement builds, I'm certain we'll be in for a treat."

"Oh, yes," said Hiss. "Especially if you-know-who appears…"

Prince John steepled his fingers, and a crooked smile stretched across his face. "He will. After all, our lovely Maid Marian will provide the perfect prize for the repulsive ruffian."

Luxord leaned back, shifting in his chair. "Well, we'll have to wait and see if fortune smiles upon us. Until then, I bid you both goodnight."

The two left the dining hall and vanished around the corner, leaving Luxord alone with his cards. Both Sora and Jiminy waited for about two minutes, but instead of doing anything shady, he just spread out his cards and began playing a game of solitaire. That was probably all they were gonna get out of him.

So, Sora and Jiminy continued their way through the castle, passing through the halls into a grassy garden, filled with bushes dripping with dew, a few stray trees, and a small net of some kind, like a volleyball net, but closer to the ground. A tower stretched high above the walls, and its one window shimmered with light. Though faint, he could make out two voices speaking to one another.

"Oh, Klucky, I just don't understand what's happening anymore. Won't that weasel ever leave?"

"I've got a bad feelin' in me feathers. That scoundrel is up to something, m'dear, and I think it's high time we found out what."

Sora crawled toward the tower, stopping only when Jiminy leaped onto his shoulder.

"Hmm, doesn't sound like they're with the Prince. Maybe we should take a closer look!"

Sora waited for Jiminy to slip back into his pocket, and once he did, he barreled at the foot of the tower, sank his claws into the bricks, and began skittering up the wall. Soon enough, he reached the window sill, but froze when a figure poked their head out the window, clenching his teeth and holding his breath.

At the last second, he zipped out of sight. He waited there a few seconds, eyes fixed on the chubby chicken peering outside. She wore a light blue dress and a matching cap with a thin cloth tail that reached her shoulders. She leaned over the window sill with a scowl, looked back and forth, and after a few seconds, she wandered back inside.

"Doesn't look like there are any of those creatures about. If there was ever a time to start lookin'…"

"I'd ask Prince John about it, but I'm sure he's already gone to sleep. And I can't see Luxord being any more forthcoming than he has before."

"Ah, you leave that weasel to me, dearie! By the time I'm through with him, he'll wish he'd never brought in those monsters."

The other woman sighed. "It's the monsters I'm worried about! Can't we at least wait until tomorrow's tournament?"

The chicken paused. "Well, I doubt he'll be pullin' any fast ones in public. Perhaps you're right."

For the next few moments, the tower was silent, save for the sound of crackling from inside. While Sora hovered below the window, Ven finally chimed in.

_"I think Jiminy was onto something. They sure don't sound happy about the Heartless…"_

_Then maybe we oughta say something._

It was risky, since he was still a Heartless and all, but wouldn't they be happier if they knew they had allies? He'd already spooked Freya, so if it happened again, no problem! At least he'd know what he was getting into.

But knowing didn't make it any easier. As soon as Sora poked his head in the window, the chicken leaped out of her chair with two knitting needles in hand, while the young fox girl shrieked and dived into her bed. The chicken stomped toward the window, jabbing her needles at Sora's neck.

"Back, you ghastly creature! I'll not let you lay a single claw on milady!"

"Wait!" Jiminy hopped out of Sora's pocket, hands held up. "We aren't here to cause trouble!"

The chicken stopped, gazing down at Jiminy. "What's this? A wee little cricket?"

"Jiminy Cricket." He tipped his hat. "Pleased to meet ya!"

The chicken huffed, waving one of her needles. "And how do we know we can trust ya?"

Sora tightened his grip on the window sill and grabbed his notepad with one hand. Shifting his weight into his elbows, he pulled himself into the room and wrote, _'We're friends with Robin Hood! You guys know him, right?'_

The chicken laughed, lowering the needles. "There's not a soul in this whole kingdom who doesn't know of him. Isn't that right, Marian?"

"Oh, yes!" Marian slid out of the bed, hands clasped over her heart. Now that she'd stopped hiding, Sora gave her a quick once over and noticed her long, purple dress and a matching cap that covered her hears. "Why, Robin and I grew up together, and we were really quite close."

"Ah, no need to hide it, dearie!" The chicken leaned toward Jiminy and winked. "She's been carrying a flame for him since they were wee children."

Carrying a flame? That meant only one thing: love! Or at least a crush. Just thinking about it brought a smile back to his face. _'Well, is there anything you wanna tell him? Me and Jiminy are gonna be heading back soon, so we could always give him a message.'_

"Why, how generous! Perhaps you're not a monster after all." The chicken stepped back, setting her needles on a nearby nightstand. "Well, what do you think, dear?"

"Well…" Marian paused, threading her fingers together. "If it's not too much trouble, could you tell Robin about tomorrow's archery tournament? I'm supposed to give a kiss to the winner, and it just wouldn't be the same without him."

Jiminy nodded, jotting a note in his journal. "Say no more, miss! We'll let him know right away."

"Bless ye!" The chicken patted Jiminy and Sora's heads, and just this once, Sora didn't bat her hand, pout, or complain. Instead, he gave them both a salute, just to prove how serious he was.

Now that they had a plan, Sora and Jiminy waved goodbye, plunged out of the tower, and scrambled back over the wall. His lips got stuck in an unwavering grin, and he marched back to the forest with his chin up and his eyes shining bright. They might not've learned much, but at least they had a lead! And best of all, they'd get front row seats to a real archery tournament.

And c'mon. How cool was that?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	11. Let the Arrows Fly

**Chapter 11: Let the Arrows Fly **

When Sora said he had it covered, he seriously wasn't kidding. Shortly after he and Jiminy had taken off, a pile of armor, a shield, a sword, and a spear all dropped at the edge of the campsite, landing with a series of clangs and clatters. When Sora had finally returned, he came bouncing back to the others, chin up, ears straight, and sparkle in his already glowing eyes. He was quick to rip out his notepad and deliver the news with a little help from Jiminy. Word of an archery tournament was enough to grab Riku's attention from the get-go, but as soon as the duo brought up a fox named Maid Marian, Robin flew to his feet, bombarding them with questions. Was she all right? Did she still remember him? Before anyone got a chance to voice their opinions, Robin had already made up his mind.

Despite the obvious risks, they'd crash the tournament and give Prince John a show he wouldn't soon forget.

Morning came at a breakneck pace, though you barely would've guessed just by looking at the sky. While small threads of light shimmered through the smoke grey clouds, a dark shadow still hovered over the clearing, the forest, and even Nottingham itself. Undeterred, both Robin and Little John led the group through the back alleys of town, weaving between cottages and ducking behind barrels and fences. Eventually, they reached the edge of a grassy field, hiding themselves within the bushes. During that time, Riku and Goofy slipped into the suits of armor, complete with metallic boots, wrist-length gauntlets, shimmering breast plates, and hoods to conceal their faces.

The sound of blaring trumpets made Riku's ears perk. Past the bushes, he spotted colored balloons and bright red banners flapping against the breeze. A rainbow of cloth tents spread throughout the field, and a whole zoo's worth of animals gathered along wooden fences and perched in the treetops. From a distance, he made out several dogs, both short and tall, shaggy and clean-cut, a whole family of white rabbits, including an older woman in a patchy dress, glasses, and a bonnet, three grinning raccoons, two cawing crows, a tiny turtle, a balding badger, and a rooster whistling and strumming on a lute.

A crocodile in a red feathered hat led a procession of elephants across the field, followed by armored rhinos pounding on drums and bouncing Heartless with horn-like snouts. Crescendos, by the looks of it. Between the tents, Riku spotted several of those armored wolf Heartless, twitching and sniffing and grasping their swords, crossbows, and other assorted weaponry. Taking a whiff of the air, one of the wolves turned toward the bushes, and Riku ducked, doubling back.

Once the Heartless had wandered off, he stood back up, turning to Robin. "And you're sure this is gonna work?"

In the time Riku'd spent surveying the field, Robin had slipped into a baggy-sleeved olive colored shirt with fake white feathers covering his arms. He stood on wobbly yellow stilts and wore a wide-brimmed purple hat. In his hands, he held a fake, pointed beak big enough to cover his snout.

"Not to worry, Riku! My old beggar disguise worked wonders on old Bushel Britches, and that was just a change of clothes." He pressed the beak over his face, tying it into place with a thin blue cloth. With the beak in place, he instantly transformed from a fox on stilts to a spindle-legged stork. "Now, _this_ disguise would fool my own mother!"

"It _is _pretty good," said Donald, poking his head out from behind a tree. Instead of his zipper-coated hat and matching jacket, he now dressed in a brown, pointed cap with a single blue feather and a baggy blue shirt. "I'm impressed. You didn't need magic or anything!

Little John let out a rumbling laugh as he emerged from behind another tree. In place of his green duds, he now wore a tight purple top with a frilled collar, a red fez on top of a blonde wig, striped purple pants with matching shoes, a monocle, and a fake mustache. "Well, it's not just about the costume. The real trick's to get into the groove. Put on an act so good, you even start foolin' yourself."

Looking down at his armor, Goofy hummed and scratched his head. "Gawrsh, do ya think we should start usin' fake voices?"

"It's not a bad idea," said Freya, and, just like Goofy and Riku, she'd ditched her red outfit in place of the armor and hood of Prince John's flunkies. "If nothing else, I'd try to suppress your a-hyucks for as long as possible."

"Probably best to hold back any 'gawrshes' while we're at it." Riku grinned, pressing his back against a tree trunk. Unsheathing his stolen sword, he cleared his throat and then spoke in a low, gruff voice that made his throat itch. "Throw in some blind praise, butter them up, and they'll have no reason to suspect us."

An explosion of giggles followed, and Kairi leaned towards him with a broad smile. "Just don't strain yourself, Riku."

He huffed, waving the sword. "Hey, I don't care if I get a sore throat. We need to keep our cover for as long as possible."

"Aw, don't ya worry, mates!" Robin winked, stumbling over the nearest bush. "Me an' good ol' Sir Reginald'll show ya how it's done."

Little John tipped his chin up, patted his belly, and strutted right behind him. "You better believe it!"

Following the duo's lead, Riku marched out onto the field, back straight and movements stiff. After straightening his armor, Goofy followed his lead, while Kairi and Donald darted off toward the crowd and Freya slipped between two of the tents. Sora flattened himself, while Jiminy hopped along the nearby barrels. A few moments later, he stopped and looked around, one hand pressed over his eyes.

Just a few yards away, Riku spotted a white chicken dressed in blue and a vixen in a lavender dress. While he didn't recognize them, Sora's head popped out of the ground as soon as they passed by, and Jiminy hopped up and down, whistling and waving.

"Hey, over here!"

The two ladies stopped, whipping towards Jiminy. Sharing a glance, they both smiled and dashed his way.

"Oh, hello again!" said the vixen, kneeling over the barrel. "I didn't think we'd be meeting so soon."

Jiminy tucked his hands behind his back, shuffling in place. "Aw, shucks, we couldn't miss out on an event this big! Besides, we made a promise."

Goofy snapped his fingers, beaming. "Gawrsh—I mean, uh, gee, then are you Maid Marian?"

"Why, yes!" She swiveled away from Jiminy and leaned toward the two would-be soldiers. "And who are you? You don't look like the other knights…"

The chicken winked, nudging Marian with her wing. "Looks can be deceiving, dearie! Maybe these lads are new recruits."

Her eyes widened, and she cupped her hand over her mouth. "Oh! Of course. Why didn't I see it sooner?"

Sliding close to Riku, Goofy whispered in his ear. "Ya know, I didn't think it'd be that easy…"

Probably because they were just playing along, but this was hardly the time to be a downer. Instead, Riku gave the girls a firm nod, speaking with that rough, gravelly tone again. "We're on the lookout for those pesky outsiders. Any funny business, and they'll…"

"Go straight to jail!" said Goofy. "Or, uh…"

"Be hung from the gallows!" The chicken hopped up, fluttering her wings. "Prince John would _never_ tolerate such treasonous barbarians, and…" She clamped her beak shut, stifling her bubbling laughter, while Marian let out a few giggles herself.

"Oh, Lady Kluck, that sounds just like him, too."

Great. So not only did he steal the crown, but he executed anyone who dared to fight back? Talk about a total nutcase. Of course, he knew better than to voice that opinion, even if a smirk began to spread across his snout. At the same time, Sora bit his lip and shut his eyes, shoulders shaking with what Riku guessed was silent laughter.

Before sinking back into the ground, he held up a note. _'These two're my friends, so you can trust 'em!'_

"Well, seems that rogue of yours has gathered quite a little band." Lady Kluck chuckled, grabbing the hem of her dress. "But we'd best hurry, m'dear. The tournament can't start without you!"

"Well, how 'bout we escort you?" Goofy bowed. "Ya know, just in case any of them bandits rear their ugly heads…"

"I'd be honored!" Maid Marian curtsied, then turned around, waving for the two to follow. So, once Jiminy had tucked himself under Goofy's hood, they all took off in a march. Led by the sounds of trumpeting elephants, they moved toward a booth draped in bright blue curtains, with four wooden thrones overlooking the field. As the group drew near, a scrawny, maneless lion dressed in fuzzy blue robes perked up, squinting for a moment. A soft chuckle slipped out of him, and he began stroking his whiskers, while the pale yellow weasel beside him tucked a deck of cards into his coat pocket. Even if his form had changed, Riku'd recognize that black coat any day. Wasn't he the one who'd joined forces with Ratigan?

Without even realizing it, Riku's hands locked up, and his ears folded flat against his head. He drew in a short breath, then pulled his focus off the weasel and over to the bear seated next to him. By the looks of it, Little John had already made himself at home, with the way he reclined in his chair, legs crossed and hands folded over his belly. In fact, there was only one person in the royal box who looked out of place, a small green snake who slithered onto the lion's shoulder, sneering and flicking his tongue.

"Sire, shouldn't we do something about—" The lion the snake's jaw shut before he could finish.

"Nonsense, you paranoid python! I'm sure these, ah… _noble_ soldiers mean us no harm. After all, they _did_ escort our lovely ladies past all the riffraff…" He chortled, patting the snake's head. "You'll have to forgive Sir Hiss. Ever since those bloodthirsty bandits arrived, he's been spooked by his own shadow!"

The snake reared back, huffing. "Well, these days I have every _right_ to be wary of shadows."

Little John leaned back, tucking his hands behind his head. "Then maybe ya oughta unwind, Buster. Take a load off and enjoy the show."

"Buster? I'll have you know that I'm—"

"Dismissed," said Prince John. "After all, we simply _must_ keep an eye out for you-know-who."

Hiss leaned closer his ear and lowered his voice. "But we already know that he's—"

Before he got another word out, Prince John swatted his snout. "Need I remind you who wears the crown?"

"…No, sire." Hiss blew out a heavy sigh, sliding down to the ground. Though he made no more protests as he slithered away, he scowled up at Riku and Goofy. He must've seen through their disguises, but at least the others seemed convinced.

Once Hiss had disappeared from sight, Prince John glanced to the weasel, who nodded, and then turned his focus to Riku. "Shouldn't you be off with the rest of the soldiers?"

Riku averted his eyes, cringing for a moment. "We figured it'd be safer to stay close, Your Highness. There's no telling when Robin Hood or those Key-wielding strangers'll pop up."

Goofy lifted his shield, curling his free hand into a fist. "And it's our job to protect the crown at all costs!"

"Well, would ya look at that?" said Little John. "Front row seats to the tourney _and_ bodyguards. You're one lucky guy, P.J."

"Oh, the many perks of royalty." With a twisted grin, he rubbed his paws together, though at the sound of a familiar voice, Riku's attention shifted to the left, where he spotted Maid Marian and Lady Kluck, now joined by Robin himself.

"Beggin' your pardon, but it's a great honor… to be shootin' for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself. I hopes I win the kiss."

"Oh! Well, thank you, my thin-legged archer. I wish you luck, with all my heart…"

The two parted ways. While Marian returned to her seat, Robin hobbled back into line, taking his place next to the Sheriff, several scruffy dogs, a twitchy-eyed turtle, and a shaggy boar. All of them set their eyes on a row of targets, pinned up by rounded leather structures spaced evenly apart. With the competitors in place, the crocodile from earlier strutted up to the royal box, carrying a golden arrow on a purple pillow. He bowed, asking for permission to begin, and once Prince John agreed, the elephants blared yet another tune, while the croc raised the pillow over his head and spoke with a booming voice.

"The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin!"

One by one, the competitors unleashed their arrows. Each one breezed through the air, piercing their targets as if they were pincushions. Some struck the outermost rings, others got within inches of the bulls-eye. With each new shot, the crowd roared with cheers and applause, at least until the Sheriff took center stage. At that moment, the field grew eerily silent, not that the Sheriff seemed to care. Grinning from ear to ear, he lazily flung his arrow, which swayed on the breeze and struck the ring closest to the center. Now that he'd made his mark, the air swelled with the sounds of 'boos' and groans.

Ears folded back, the Sheriff turned to the crowd and flailed his bow. "Oh, put a sock in it!"

Seconds later, Robin wobbled onto one of his spindly stilts and launched his own arrow, made of two skinny twigs. Though the arrow wobbled against the wind, it struck dead center, bringing forth another explosion of cheers. Maid Marian hopped to her feet and clapped her little hands. Goofy bounced up and down and gave a great big 'yippee,' while Riku snorted, and Prince John stroked his whiskers again.

"A perfect bulls-eye. Well, well…"

The weasel chuckled, loosely folding his arms. "I wager our fine, feathered friend shall reap the winnings before long."

Little John draped an arm over his shoulder. "Hey, who doesn't love an underdog? He's got my vote."

Eyes narrowed, the Sheriff grabbed another arrow and threaded it through his bow, but while he tried to take aim, Robin leaned toward the old mutt and started talking his ears off.

"I'm gonna win that golden arrow, and then I'm gonna present myself to the lovely Maid Marian and—"

The Sheriff cracked a stiff smile, eyes half lidded. "Listen, Scissorbill, if you shoot half as good as you blabbermouth, then you're better'n Robin Hood."

Robin stumbled backwards, grasping his head with one fake wing. "Robin Hood, he says? Wowee! I'm tiptop, all right, but I'm not as good as he is." The irony practically dripped off his tongue and became even more apparent when he casually launched another arrow, striking another bulls-eye. And, just like before, the Sheriff's arrow missed the mark.

If he weren't under cover, Riku would've laughed at the sorry sight. If it weren't completely careless, he probably would've made some snappy comment about the Sheriff's crummy marksmanship. Instead, he just opted to roll his eyes, a smug look on his face once the crowd let out another cheer. Behind, he heard Prince John and Little John comment on Robin's classiness, but he refrained from speaking up.

In fact, his gaze left the competitors entirely when he spotted a red balloon bobbing through the air, propelled by a skinny propeller.

Squinting, he moved forward and placed a hand above his eyes. Though it was tough to tell from a distance, he could've sworn he saw something green moving along with the balloon, though a lightning bolt popped it before he got a closer look, and a muffled scream soon followed.

Wisps of black smoke began trailing up from between the tents, and while Prince John looked toward the ruckus, Little John cleared his throat and pointed back at the field.

"Hey, P.J., you're missin' all the action!"

"Hm?" His head snapped towards the bear, and he laughed. "Oh, yes. My mistake…"

Riku deflated with a small sigh. Talk about a close call. Luckily, the crocodile captain had already begun pulling the arrows from the targets, and as soon as he spoke up, all eyes fell back to the field, including Prince John's.

"Attention, everyone! The final contestants are… the honorable Sheriff of Nottingham…"

Right on cue, the Sheriff leaped forward and took a bow, earning another round of boos, while the captain swept his arm at Robin.

"And the… heh, spindle-legged stork of Devonshire." A resounding cheer broke out, twice as loud as the last time, and Robin spun around, grinning at the crowd and waving at Maid Marian. One of her hands flew to her cheek, and she waved right back at him, while Goofy clapped his hands and shouted above the cheers.

"Whoopee! You show that mean ol' Sheriff who's boss, Mr. Stork!"

"Mmm…" Prince John leaned over the arm of his chair with a wide, tight-lipped smile. "That's awfully bold of you, my chivalrous friend."

"But it's the truth!" said Lady Kluck, waving one feathered finger. "That scoundrel's been driving that poor village to starvation, and—"

Eyes wide, Maid Marian cut her off. "What she means to say is that the Sheriff _has_ been rather cold of late. And while I'm sure you both mean well, I just don't understand why you've chosen to work with those shadows."

Prince John's ears folded back, and his lips puckered up like he'd just bitten a lemon. "_Young lady, _you had better mind your tone!" He turned his nose up and pressed his paw over his chest. "I'll have you know that I have only the kingdom's best interests at heart, and those beasts guarantee our stability and safety from repulsive rogues such as—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Little John. "C'mon, this ain't the time to start bickering. Keep this up, and you'll miss the grand finale!"

Thank goodness for Little John. As soon as he spoke up, Prince John's mouth snapped shut, and he settled back into his seat, squeezing the armrests and mumbling to himself. Now that the prince seemed pacified, Riku turned his eyes to the field just in time to spot a hooded vulture diving beneath one of the targets and scrambling back several yards. Once he stopped, the Sheriff sent his arrow flying, and at the last second, the vulture hopped up, and the arrow struck dead-center.

Riku's hands bunched into two tight fists, and his lips curled back, revealing his now pointed teeth. His fur stood on end, but he held back the urge to growl. This time around, even Goofy kept quiet, though he leaned over Riku's ear and whispered.

"Hey, that's cheatin'! Ain't there anything we can do to stop him?"

Riku shook his head. If they intervened, they'd blow their cover on the spot, and then what? Another Heartless brawl? With so many civilians gathered, it was way too big of a risk, even though another round of lightning bolts crackled from afar and even though Riku caught a figure diving between the tents.

Patting his big, fat belly, the Sheriff tipped his head back and beamed. "Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss, and the whole caboodle."

Talk about cocky. Robin hadn't even made his move yet! Thankfully, he stepped in before long, grabbing another arrow and pulling his bowstring tight. It seemed like it'd be smooth sailing from there, but at the last second, the Sheriff bumped the bottom of Robin's bow, sending the arrow soaring up at a sharp, diagonal angle.

Once more, Riku's hands locked up, but the tension bubbling inside him petered out when Robin flung another arrow at the last second, sending the first crashing into the Sheriff's arrow and splitting it down the middle. Grasping his chest, Riku exhaled softly and took a wobbly step back. All around, the crowd went wild, shouting, flailing, and clapping so hard, they'd probably end up with blisters on their palms. Maid Marian grabbed Lady Cluck and pulled her into a hug. Little John puffed out his chest and crossed his arms, and Goofy and Riku shared a laugh, the surrounding air light and bubbly.

But it wasn't all fun and games. Out of the corner of his eye, Riku could've sworn he saw Prince John waving one of his fingers, and the captain winked, rubbing his hands together and making his way toward Riku and Goofy.

He stood up on his tip toes and whispered to them both. "When His Highness gives the signal, grab the stork and tie him up tight."

Biting his lip, Riku jerked his head up and down, but already he could feel his blood turning to ice. Prince John knew. The disguise didn't even matter, and while Robin strode cheerily toward the box and Maid Marian, a pack of Heartless rhinos lumbered close behind, nostrils flaring and eyes glowing.

Well, good thing this was all just an act. Grabbing Goofy's shoulder, Riku pointed to the pack of rhinos, then punched the palm of his hand. Goofy's eyes popped open, and he gave a quick nod, and the two slipped into the procession just as Robin reached Maid Marian's side.

He folded his arms over the edge of the booth, staring longingly into her eyes. Soon, Prince John rose from his throne and spread his arms. He spoke with a light, bouncy tone, with a giggle in his voice.

"Archer, I commend you, and because of your superior skill, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations…"

Robin grasped his hand with both his wings, shaking it and spouting out praise, despite Prince John's whiny protests. A shifting shadow pulled Riku's eyes off the two for a moment and down to his feet, and he heard Sora's voice echoing in his skull.

_Hang in there, Riku! I've got an idea…_

He darted past the rhinos, disappearing behind one of the tents. With Sora gone, Riku set his eyes back on the prince, tension gripping his entire body. The captain passed a purple pillow to Prince John with a sword resting on top. After adjusting his crown, the lion scooped up the sword and placed it over Robin's shoulder.

"And now I name you… the winner. Or, more appropriately, the loser!" He laughed, slicing through Robin's shirt and sending the hat, the tattered fabric, and the false beak tumbling to the ground.

The crowd gasped and shirked. Maid Marian and Lady Cluck recoiled, leaning close to another with their eyes and mouths wide open. Snickering, Prince John sank back into his seat and waved his paw.

"Seize him."

Riku gripped the tail end of the rope, tipping his head toward the nearby rhinos. Then, just as the armored brutes lunged at Robin's arms, the duo stretched the rope out in front of the legs, pulled Robin aside, and watched as the Heartless toppled over like a string of dominos. The crowd gasped. The sky buzzed and crackled. Lightning broke through the clouds, striking each of the rhinos' horns, while the air rippled and a magnetic sphere dragged them up off their feet. Bursting out from behind one of the tents, Kairi and Donald scrambled toward the royal box, while a black blur struck Prince John's back like a cannonball, pinning him flat against the ground.

"W-what is the meaning of this?!" Prince John roared, squirming and wriggling to no avail. "Guards! Sheriff! Luxord! _Do_ something!"

Dropping this bow, the Sheriff jabbed his fingers in his mouth and whistled. "You heard 'im, you birdbrains! Get over there!"

Per the Sheriff's orders, two hooded vultures fluttered away from a nearby treetop and dived down at Riku, Goofy, and Robin. Dropping the rope altogether, Riku and Goofy sprung backwards, launching their stolen sword and shield at the incoming buzzards. Both vultures yelped, splitting in two different directions, and the weapons whirled back into Riku and Goofy's grip without hitting a single feather. Reaching over his shoulder, Robin fired off his remaining arrows, striking each of the vultures' wings and sending the duo spiraling into grass with a dull _THUNK._ At least they had a little backup.

Pulling up his sleeves, the Sheriff brandished his sword and charged, but he only made it a few yards before Freya shot down from above, jabbing her spear at his blubbery belly. The sharp point sent him staggering backwards, growling and grasping his stomach.

"Well, if it ain't the little traitor." He lunged forward, swiping his sword at her waist, but she parried with a single swing. "Ya know, I bet that Fratley fella'd be mighty disappointed seein' ya with all these crummy bandits."

"Nonsense." She scoffed, and when he took another jab at her side, she hopped aside and thrust her weapon at his neck. "I'm fulfilling Sir Fratley's wishes by defending our kingdom, which is more than you can claim!"

The two continued to clash, thrusting, swiping, jumping and charging. All the while, Luxord finally got out of his seat and took a step toward both Sora and the prince. Quick to intervene, Little John barged into Luxord's path, swatting him back with a long, wooden pole. The blow sent Luxord skidding backwards, but he retaliated by flinging a deck of cards at Little John's chest, neck, and shoulders. Each one sliced across him like paper knives, knocking him toward Sora, who sank down at the last second. While he escaped the blow, Prince John wasn't so lucky. Just as he started to push himself up, Little John crashed into his side, sending him toppling into Maid Marian's seat.

Brushing her wings together, Lady Kluck socked Prince John's snout, while Little John grabbed him by the tail of his coat and yanked him back. Free from the magnetic pull, the rhinos barreled at Riku and Goofy. As they drew close, they struck the ground with their halberds, rattling the earth and sending shockwaves flying at their feet. Locking eyes, the two leaped in the opposite direction, and while Goofy thrust his shield against one of the rhinos' axes, Riku cloaked his stolen sword in Dark Firaga and slashed across another rhino's armored torso.

The rhino stumbled onto a bed of mines, which blasted it into the air, and Kairi zipped next to Riku, Keyblade in hand. Twirling his staff like a propeller, Donald charged through the mob, setting the air ablaze with a bombardment of fireballs. His magic knocked several of the rhinos off balance, but in just a matter of seconds, countless corridors began spreading overhead, dropping hordes of Armored Archers, Air Soldiers, Lance Soldiers, and Large Bodies all across the field.

Grabbing Marian by the wrist, Lady Kluck dashed out of the royal box and dragged her away from the brawl. "Run for it, lassie. This is no place for a lady!"

Grasping the golden arrow, Lady Kluck scampered into the fray and jabbed at one of the rhinos' rear. One sharp thrust knocked it into the air, and Riku howled with laughter at the ridiculous sight. His laughter ended soon, however, when he spotted Luxord shoving Sora and Little John back with a tidal wave of enormous cards.

The cards swept beneath their feet and flung them into the roof of a nearby tent. With the booth clear, Luxord turned to Prince John and lifted him to his feet.

"Might I suggest a more direct approach? It'd be a shame to let that darkness go to waste."

Gritting his teeth, Riku ducked beneath a diving Air Soldier and swatted away the arrows launched by three Armored Archers. He bolted toward the prince, ready to take a swipe when one of the rhinos lunged in front of him and swung its halberd straight at his waist. Skidding to a stop, Riku lifted his sword to block, but the force of the blow cracked the blade and sent him reeling back. While he tossed the sword aside and willed the Kingdom Key into his clutches, black smoke began spiraling around Prince John's scrawny body, and, shivering, he began firing off fistfuls of bright blue fire and wailing at the top of his lungs.

"Kill them! _Kill_ them!"

"Oh, pipe down!" said Donald, blasting icicles at his gaping mouth. Though he ducked and flailed, two of the blasts struck his chest, knocking him back into his seat.

The whole Heartless swarm enclosed on Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. Arrows ricocheted off of Goofy's shield. Shockwaves rocked the field. Sparks flew as sword and Keyblade clashed, and the combination of crashing lightning with the sparks of Kairi's Magnega spells left Riku's hair and fur frazzled, making him look like a giant silver puffball. Robin managed to slip between two charging wolves, and on his way out, Little John tossed him a sword, which he thrust at the crocodile captain, while Lady Kluck grabbed his tail and flung him into Prince John's lap.

The throne toppled over, and Prince John shrieked, zipping into the corner and tossing more dark flames, which Sora swatted away with a spinning breeze. Wiggling his claws, he lunged at the prince, who bit his finger tips and dashed through the cloth curtain. Chuckling, Little John trailed after him, smacking his back with the side of his wooden pole before delivering a kick to his rear.

Someone bumped into Riku's back, and a quick peek over his shoulder revealed Kairi, looking equally frazzled from all the lightning strikes. She launched her Keyblade into a Strike Raid, and when her weapon came flying back, she swept it toward the crowd.

"You know, this is the perfect chance to brush up on your Shotlocks. C'mon, we can do it together!"

Riku hummed, taking a quick glimpse at their attackers. "Man, why didn't I think of that?"

He took a deep breath, leveling the Kingdom Key with five incoming Lance Soldiers. Beads of black energy pulsed at the Keyblade's tip, and with a single flick, he pelted their faces with streaks of black energy. At the same time, Kairi combed through the crowd by flinging shimmering white orbs at Armored Archers and rhinos alike. Together, they kept a constant assault up for about two minutes, while Goofy darted across the field with Donald on his shoulders, hurling foes around with whirlwinds, blackening the grass with electric pulses, and reducing their opponents to stiff statues, courtesy of some well-timed Stopga spells.

Between gaps in the Heartless horde, Riku spotted Maid Marian fleeing across the field, pursued by spear-wielding Heartless wolves. Lucky for her, Robin came swinging own from a rope, scooping her up in his arms and placing her on the roof of one of the tents.

"Marian, my darling, I love you more than life itself!"

"Oh, Robin, I never doubted you!" She threw her arms around him, but their embrace was cut short by an incoming barrage of arrows.

Laughing, Robin swiped his sword at the incoming projectiles and squeezed Marian's hand. "Well, then will you marry me?"

She grasped her cheek with her free hand, a smile rapidly overtaking her face. "I thought you'd never ask!" Two of the Heartless below swiped spears and axes at Robin's legs, and the two tumbled over the awning and into a wooden chair. "But you could have chosen a more romantic setting!"

Even with Heartless swiping and jabbing at the duo, Robin continued to grin, hopping down from the chair and shoving it at the scraggly wolves below. "And for our honeymoon, London!"

"Yes!"

"Normandy! Sunny Spain!" He tossed the sword up and caught it with a snap of the wrist, and Marian started giggling.

"Why not?"

While the couple dashed off toward a tent packed with shelves full of pie, Lady Kluck barged into the middle of the Heartless brawl, cackling wildly as she rammed into one of the rhinos.

"Ya looked like you could use a wee bit of help!" she said, grabbing one of the Air Soldiers' boots and smacking it against the ground.

Riku whistled, ramming into a Large Body's back and firing off more dark projectiles. "Hey, if you think you can keep up, then I'm all for it."

She let out another laugh before jabbing one of the rhinos' in the rump. "Oh, that won't be a problem at all!"

The blow sent the rhino scrambling away from the pack, and it charged right into one of the tents just as Little John shoved three more rhinos inside. Once he dived inside, all of the rhinos took off running, and Little John's head burst through the roof, eyes bulging. Blinded by the walls of the tent, the rhinos thundered toward Riku and the others.

"Whoa! Hey, uh, ya might wanna start running!"

He didn't have to say it twice. With the tent flying his way, Riku leaped backwards, gaining some distance from the Heartless swarm. Grabbing Donald's sleeve, Goofy sprinted to the right, and as soon as Sora popped out of the ground, Kairi took his hand and lunged behind the royal box, leaving only Lady Kluck behind. But, unsurprisingly, the hen held her ground, hopping out of harm's way when the tent came rushing by. A series of clanks, bangs, and thuds followed, and many of the Heartless burst into smoke. Any stragglers met their end by getting swatted by Goofy's shield, shredded by Sora's claws, sliced by Riku and Kairi's Keyblades, and incinerated by Donald's fire.

Unfortunately, the tent kept on zigzagging through the field, scattering the crowd of spectators, who leaped over fences, ducked behind barrels, and made a mad dash for the shelter of the woods. Robin, in the mean time, led Marian toward a booth stocked with shelves of fresh pies, trailed by the crocodile captain. Once again, Robin and the croc crossed blades, and in the midst of the fighting, he made another quip.

"We'll have six children!"

"Six? Oh, a dozen, at least!" One of the Sheriff's vulture flunkies popped up with a crossbow in hand, and Marian grabbed one of the pies and smashed it against his beak. "Take that!"

The tent burst through the stand just in the nick of time, sending pies flying, while the vulture clung to the cloth for dear life. Picking up speed, the rhinos charged at the Sheriff just as Freya took another jab at his neck. Pulling back her spear, she leaped out of harm's way, and instead of pursuing her, the Sheriff took one look at the tent and took off like a bullet. His short, stubby legs barely kept him ahead of the raging rhinos, and before long, the tent scooped up a stray wooden chair, crashed into the Sheriff, and rammed right into a distant stone tower, creating an avalanche of bricks. The elephants up top clung to each other and Little John bolted away from the collapsing wreckage just as the rubble came tumbling down.

Between the thundering rhinos, the onslaught of spells, and the surrounding chaos, the Heartless population rapidly dwindled, and Riku and the others shifted gears, guiding the fleeing crowd towards the woods. Hopping ahead of the others, Sora flung green flames into the air as a beacon, which Kairi followed up by launching light pillars at the few Large Bodies. Little John and Lady Kluck shoved their way through the last few rhinos, allowing Robin and Maid Marian to slip into the head of the line, and Freya dived down from one of the few unmarred tents to skewer three straggling wolves.

Dismissing his Keyblade, Riku snapped his fingers and pulled open a portal, giving the townspeople a quick escape. The family of rabbits took the lead, though one young boy launched an arrow at Prince John's rear on the way inside, and soon after, a balding badger in brown robes, the rooster minstrel, and a whole zoo's worth of other animals lunged into the darkness. In just a matter of seconds, the field had all but emptied, and Riku took one last look at the wreckage.

His heart froze when he saw Prince John peeking over a barrel of ale, smiling despite his embarrassing defeat. No more Heartless appeared among the ruin. Though Luxord strode behind the prince, neither one of them made any moves; they just watched like hunters stalking their prey, waiting and observing until opportunity reared its head.

A hard lump formed in Riku's throat, and he forced himself to look away. Shaking his head, he plunged into the portal and pulled it shut.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**A/N: **Another late chapter because I got sick. Good news is, the time off gave me ample opportunity to brainstorm for the last few chapters of this world and tweak some of my ideas. Not sure how soon I'll have the next one up, but hopefully it'll be up a bit faster. There's some foreshadowing tucked away in this chapter for something important, though I won't say where or what.

Also, Sir Fratley is another IX character. In the game, he's Freya's lost lover who disappeared several years prior to the start of the game. Figured a nod to him was appropriate.


End file.
